Yakunan Rijunn
by FennFeatherDragon
Summary: SD Gundam. Sequal to Demon Nightmare. The title means Evil Retuns
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys! Thanks for holding out and here it is. Demon Nightmare's sequel! Also combined with Zero's and Fleur's wedding so expect to see both elements here. On with the fanfic!

Across the different dimensions the good news of both the treaty and the engagement spread. Though engaged, Zero and Fleur must part once more as does the rest of the Gundam Force, back to their home with tales of the treaty's highlights.

"Princess Fleur and Zero are engaged!?" countless Skylarkains asked.

Rocket nodded, "Yep. I saw it with my own two eyes."

Joey, Amy, Techno, and Rex run up to Fleur

"Is it true? Is it true?" Amy asked.

Fleur proudly shows them her ring, "You better believe it."

Joey hugs her, "Awesome! Congratulations Fleur. Looks like Lucky and I have some catching up to do."

Techno spazed, "I've never heard of such a thing. Two gundams from different dimensions getting married! This has to be a first in the history over the universe.

Rex chuckled, "Funny. About a year ago you were saying there was no such thing as different dimensions. I guess love does know no bounds." He smirked, "So Fleur, how many kids are you going to have?"

Fleur narrows her eyes, "Let me get married first."

Over in Lacroa, wine filled celebration was abound.

"Congratulations Zero!" one knight shouted.

"You sly dog! Why didn't you say something?" asked another.

Zero chuckled, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

A rather drunk Rupert leaned on him, "Whats cha gonno do aboutsh jour knightshood in Lacroshia Shar Zzz-ero?"

Zero shoved off his drunken squire, "You have had way to much. And I will still fulfill my duties to the crown."

"If she'll let you!" someone shouted.

"There's a reason it's called wed_lock_," the first knight yelled.

"Bah," Zero responded, "She will agree to it. None of you know Fleur the way I do."

A voice from the back chortled, "You'll know her better your wedding knight!" The group of knights busted out laughing and jeered.

Zero drank deeply, "Jealous are we?"

Kibaomaru and Britainmaru, both red in the face celebrated with the mushas. Britainmaru shouted, "Let's here it for the Inter-dimensional Peace Treaty!"

"Here, here!" Bakunetsumaru, Cobramaru, Bakuhamaru, Mokinmaru, Kijuumaru, Haganemaru, Zapper, Grappler, Destoryer, Ginkaku, Kinkaku, along with several zakos and nobusshiis downed their sake. It was quite obvious they were rather drunk to even care who was there.

Genkimaru watched from the midst of the crowd, "I'm going laugh when they have a hangover tomorrow."

In Neotopia on S.D.G. base, celebration had consumed the complex.

"I knew it!" said Juli proudly.

Kao-Lynn jumped around excitedly, "Wha-haw! Ya-cho! Who would have guessed tow gundams from different dimensions would be programmed for each other? Yip ya-hoo!"

Bell wood scoffs, "After all I've seen, nothing surprises me any more."

"That's for sure," said Shute.

"Come on! Move it!" Sazabi kicks GunEagle again.

GunEagle struggles to balance the various cleaning supplies, "You are having _wa-ay_ to much fun!"

"Hey, Sazabi!" Captain calls out, "Whip him into shape!"

GunEagle whined, "C-Captain!"

Sazabi sneered, kicking the youth again, "You heard him! Let's move it!"

GunPanzer laughs, "You choose to have fun, now you must pay the price!"

"Have fun GunEagle!" the GunChoppers shouted.

Chief Haro clears his throat, "To the Inter-dimensional Peace Treaty and to Zero and Fleur!" Everyone else raised their glass and toasted.

A far distance from any celebration, several mechanical and organic beings were gathered. All the screens showed a barren, desolant land scarred by war and chaos. One, a mecha, stood nervously and anxiously.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, there is no other way."

"All of our resources have been depleted."

"This really is a last ditch effort."

"I've heard of scraping the bottom but this is crazy!"

"How do we know if it will even work? Or if we will be able to contact him?"

"We don't. But we have no other choice. It must be done quickly before our window passes."

"Are you ready?"

The nervous mecha took a deep breath, "Ready, as I'll ever be."

"Good luck. And be safe."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"We will pray for your safe return."

"Thank you. How much longer?"

"Not long. Now are yo-"

"Yes! I'm positive. We have no other choice. Now we can hurry and do this?"

"Okay, here it goes."

"Good bye."

There you go chapter one. Yes, it's short I know. Zako Zako Hour to return shortly. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

One month later Ark. Bakunetsumaru sits in a tree's shade napping keeping a very loose grip on his fishing rod. Off in the distance, a Big Zam lumbers onward, crowned with moss and sporting a tree. Standing under the tree is Bakuhamaru, Mokinmaru, Kijuumaru, and Haganemaru. Cobramaru is sprawled out among the tree limbs sleeping, but ever alert. An army of zakos follows dutifully at the Big Zam's feet with more sitting up top keeping an eye out for danger. Genkimaru rides ahead on Oshogo, the twin horse drawn chariot Kibaomaru gave him. Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom sit in the cockpit bored beyond belief.

"Man the peaceful life sucks!" Grappler complained.

"Quite your bellyaching," Zapper snarled, "yeah it stinks, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Me want big boom!" D. Dom shouted.

Zapper growls again, "Shut up!"

Genkimaru's head snaps to the sky, "Huh?" He halts the twin horses, stopping the Big Zam in turn.

Cobramaru snaps awake, "is something wrong?"

"Were you even sleeping?" Bakuhamaru asked. Genkimaru remains silent and scours the sky.

Back with Bakunetsumaru, two certain gundams now sat in tree. A rose appears on the samurai's helmet with no effect. "That usually wakes him up," Zero whispers.

Entango nickers and approaches the tree. Fleur whispers, "Shh…keep quite Entango." He nickers again and returns to the grass.

Zero snaps his fingers once more planting an entire garden of roses on Baku and his rod. A breeze rolls by stirring the musha. He blinks and notices the foliage. "Zero!" Baku spins around and looks at the duo, "What's the big idea!?" he roars, "Shouldn't you two be planning your wedding?"

"Simmer down you hot head," Zero said calmly.

Fleur explains, "We came here for some peace."

Bakunetsumaru roughly plucks all the roses and threatens to snap them in two when a feminine voice rings out, "Hello, Blazing Samurai!"

Baku turns towards the voice and spies an orange and yellow female musha with, according to him, big beautiful deep brown eyes. Her command fin seemed to disappear into her helmet, her build was petite. "Hitomi! Baku calls to the approaching gundamess, "What are you doing here?"

Hitomi hands him the fishing pole, "Your rod escaped."

Baku deeply blushed and takes his rod, "Thanks…um here. I got these for you." He offers her the roses.

Hitomi gaps and takes the bouquet, "Oh Bakunetsumaru they're beautiful!" She gives Baku a hug causing him to blush deeper. She breaks the hug and runs off, "I'll see you around!"

"Okay!" Bakunetsu shouts back, "Bye!"

Fleur purred, "Hello."

"What?" Baku asked.

Zero softly chuckled, "You like her don't you?"

Baku snaps, "No I…" he trails off and narrows his eyes in Hitomi's direction, "…maybe." Zero sighs as Fleur giggles.

Suddenly, mysterious lighting crackles across the cloudless sky, conversing on a single spot, then forming a pillar aimed right at Genkimaru's portal.

"Genkimaru!" Cobramaru shouts, "Genkimaru!"

"What the devils going on!" Mokinmaru shouted. Genkimaru stood in a trance, arm stretched out as though he was trying to pull something through the portal as it absorbed the lighting. A ball forms inside the pillar, travels down it, a fires out of the portal.

"Look out!" Cobramaru, leaps to the kid musha's aide snatching him away from the oncoming object. Oshogo runs for cover, the remaining mushas jump from the tank as the ball hits its right shoulder denting and jarring it. The zakos scatter, some still being tossed into the air as the ball contacts with the ground, dissipating and spilling its contents.

A male gundam tumbles across the earth, rolling over his katana's sheath, beam-rifle holster, and back mounted plasma canon. He comes to a stop face down in the grass and groans. He is green and yellow with some black on his torso and a red bandana tightly tied around his neck. His helmet is a constant blend of yellow to green and back. A gold command fin, resembling a crest, curves down and meets with the ends of two gold spikes, which curve from opposite sides of his helmet, forming a neck guard. A gold v-fin ended in three spikes and came together at a ruby. The gundam's torso was aerodynamic in build. Green and yellow are the primary colors with black zigzags emerging from the gold ring circling his red gun soul. Shoulder armor curved up at a sharp at a sharp forty-five degree angle, the color scheme matches his helmet with the exception of three black zigzags reaching to their curved point. Rectangle wrist guards, green lined with yellow have two small spikes sticking out of either side with a third longer spike curving towards his finger tips. His skirt armor bore a slight resemblance to Zero but flatter and is mostly black outlined in green. Boot like feet had the color scheme opposite his wrist guards with two dull spikes sticking out of either side of his ankles. The new gundam groans again and shakes his head, "Wh-where are we?" He pushes himself to all fours and shakes his head again. His hands scrape the dirt, as he let's out a short laugh, "Well, at least it's solid ground again." His light brown eyes, set on a yellow background travel to an antenna weighed down by a small lamp containing a barely visible clock. He gently tugs on it pulling off a silvery gray splotch, "Are you okay Rubbish?"

The splotch shakes itself back into an elongated star shape no bigger than a gundam's hand wearing a black sash bearing a single clock. Rubbish opens his big eyes void of all color save a black dot for a pupil. It fiddles with its mustache, "Worse trip ever," only Rubbish's mustached moved as it spoke, "Ah, Master Gio. Are you well?"

"Yes," the gundam answered. Gio stretches his back, "I'll feel that on later."

"Nonsense," said Rubbish, "I'm five millenniums old and snapped right back. You are a teenaged gundam. You are fine."

Gio replies sitting on his knees, "Whatever old man."

Rubbish huffs and pulls down his lamp. The sprite checks the micro clock, "Despite that one month delay we are okay time wise. But we have some serious catching up to do. Come along Master Gio," Rubbish hovers to his companions head, "Time's a…oh dear."

Gio looks up and meets the wrong end of the Genki Power Squad's weapons. Nervously, he slowly rises with his hands up in surrender. Rubbish reaches as high as he can.

"Who are you!" Cobramaru demanded.

Gio answers, "I am Gio. And this is Rubbish, a wise sprite. We did not come to cause trouble," he slowly backs away from the snake ninja, "So we'll just-"

Haganemaru's spike ball blocks their path, "You're not going anywhere." Facing Hagane, Gio backs in a different direction and bumps into Destroyer's gun.

"Me make you go boom!" D. Dom said gleefully.

Gio whimpered and backed away from the gun happy mech. Mokinmaru prods him with his sword. Gio gulps and rotates on an axis locking eyes with the entire squad, constantly being threaten by them. The circle of gundams closes in as Gio and Rubbish look for an escape.

"What's going on here?!" Bakunetsumaru rides in on Entango followed by Zero and Fleur.

"Back off! He's ours!" Genkimaru shouted. Gio looks towards the approaching group, unsure if he should be relived or not.

Baku ignored the kid and walks to the circle's perimeter, "Who's this guy?"

"None of your concern samurai," Zapper snarled.

Gio attempts to fly out of the ring but Grappler swipes him back to earth with his oversized claw, "I don't think so."

Rubbish whispers, "It's not to late to plead you know."

Gio shrugs, "Worth a shot." He drops to all fours, "Please forgive me for invading your home. I did not come to seek war but to seek help. Please, I have been sent by my homeland to find the Gundam Force." Everyone takes a step back in shock.

"How does he know of us?" Zero asked.

"We are quite famous, sweetie," Fleur answers.

"You know the deal," said Bakunetsumaru to Genki. Gio looks up hopefully. Genkimaru growled and delivers a swift quick to Gio's head, "You get lucky this time. Come on guys!" Genkimaru sticks out his tongue a pulls' down his left eye. As they leave the scene.

Gio rubs his head, "Why that little…."

Rubbish sighs, "That was close."

Baku helps Gio to his feet, "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Gio answered.

"What's your name?" Fleur inquires.

Gio bows to them, "I am Gio and this is my traveling companion Rubbish."

Rubbish asks politely, "How do you do ma'am and sirs?"

Greeting Gio and Rubbish," said Zero, "I am Zero the Winged Knight of Lacroa and this is my fiancé, Princess Fleur of Skylark."

"I am Bakunetsumaru the Blazing Samurai of Ark, which you are currently in," the said musha stated.

Gio continues, "I am looking for the Gundam Force. Do you know of them."

"We are three _members_ of the Gundam Force," Baku answers.

Gio's eyes lit up, "Y-you are the Gundam Force!" Gio shouts in celebration, "Gundam Force, please say that you will aid me and my home. We are exhausted and are in desperate need of your skills. I beg of you, for all my people."

"Laying on kind of thick there aren't we?" Rubbish comments.

Zero replies, "Of course we will help you young lad."

"Hold it!" Fleur shouted, "What about _our_ wedding Zero?"

Zero began to sweat bullets, "Fleur, babe. The wedding is not for almost a year." Zero noticed here bearing down on him, "wait listen, we can still help them and make all the necessary arrangements and planning while helping them. Surly you will not let his plead go unheard."

Gio whispers to Baku, "I'm guessing we came at a bad time?"

"You have no idea," Baku answered.

Fleur crosses her arms, "Fine. I'll help." Zero breathes a sigh of relief. Fleur states, "We need to contact Neotopia."

"Who?" Gio asked.

"Not who," Zero corrected, "Where."

A few minutes later, Zero, Fleur, and Gio fly through the Zakorello gate followed by Bakunetsumaru and Entango. Gio stops upon seeing the Dimensional Transport Device and gives a low whistle.

Bell Wood shouts, "Don't even think about damaging my device!"

Hyper Captain spots the new gundam, "So, you are Gio I presume?"

Gio lands a few feet from the Neotopian, "Yes, sir."

Captain salutes, "I am Hyper Captain Gundam, leader of the Gundam Force."

The human next to him salutes, "My name's Shute. welcome." Gio nervously returns the salute.

"I am Rubbish," the sprite chimes, "Greetings good sirs."

Chief Haro approaches the scene, "Greeting Gio. I am Chief Haro, commander of the S.D.G."

"Hello, Chief Haro, sir," Gio replies.

Haro continues, "Now, why is it that you require our help?"

Gio begins, "Well, sir, just for the record I do not wish to drag all of you into my war. However, I require your assistance in locating the Angel of Death's weakness."

"The Angel of Death?" everyone asked in unison.

"Correct," Gio continued, "He is the cause for this chaos my home faces. All we know of the Angel's weakness is that it gives off a certain signal that only Rubbish can detect. And so, we were sent to find it and use it against him. Stopping this war. Will you help us in our plight?"

Shute, Zero, Bakunetsu, and Fleur look at Captain. Captain agrees, "You have our support Gio and Rubbish."

"Yes!" Gio yells, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright, simmer down there Master Gio," said Rubbish, "Captain, Chief Haro, may we be shown the highest point in your city? It will make it easier to detect the signal."

Shute asked, "Is it here?"

Gio answered, "Only one way to find out."

After a whirlwind recap and a gunperry ride, the Gundam Force, plus Gio returns to Blanc Base

"Whoa!" Gio looks down into the city below, "Man, we are way far up! I'm glad II can fly." Rubbish sits on the weather shield, his lamp blinking as he searches for the signal.

"Gio!" Captain motions for him to join the group.

Gio stands up and hovers to his new found comrades, "Yes, Captain?'

"If you don't mind me asking," Captain began, "Why is it, when you spoke of war earlier, you addressed it as though it was quite normal."

Gio looks off to the side, "Well, it is. For me anyway."

"It is?" Bakunetsumaru asked.

Gio looks back at them. "For nearly as long as I can remember, war has been a part of my life. Fighting, training, death, uncertainty, watching comrades and foes fall but continuing on, attempting to side step their remains. I see it on a daily bases. My world is facing the apocalypse. And we are losing. This life is all I have known since…." Gio trailed off and looked at the floor.

Shute pushes, "Since wh-"

"Shute," Fleur shakes her head. Shute looks back at Gio and sighs, scratching his head.

"No… those memories are only that," Gio thought aloud, "I need to focus on my mission and succeed before time expires."

"I've got it Master Gio!" Rubbish chimes. Rubbish hovers near the base's edge, "Come along fellows! Time's a-wasting!"

They follow Rubbish across the Neotopian skyline, his lantern glowing ever brighter as they reach go. Gio asks, "This seems to easy. Are you sure this is it?"

"Bob's your uncle!" Rubbish answered, "And it should be right here!" Rubbish lands on a rooftop proudly.

"There's nothing here," Shute pointed out, "Nothing but rocks."

Rubbish rubs his head, "But I'm sure…I…could have sworn… this is where it was the strongest…."

"Losing your touch old timer?" Gio teases.

"Let's see how well you function after five thousand years of existence," Rubbish countered.

"Perhaps it's hidden," Captain suggests.

"No…no, it was coming from this exact spot," Rubbish growls in frustration

Gio gives an angry growl, "The one time I…." Something catches his eye, "Uh, is that normal?" The others look up and see a pillar of lighting had formed trained to a flat circle.

Zero speaks up, "That's what we saw before you showed Gio."

"Crap!" Gio flips his plasma canon forward and trains it to the circle, "This is the _last_ thing I need right now!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Shute asked. A ball of light appears in the pillar and flies out of the circle. Gio fires a red bolt of plasma at the ball but the creature inside swiftly dodges.

A gray cyborg wolf sides across the rooftop, rears up, and howls towards the heavens. His left front leg and right hind one are robotic, the right half of his face was plated with metal complete with a glowing cyborg eye and a robotic ear. Two metal plates wrapped around his chest harnessing missiles. Gio reflexively draws his beam rifle, putting away hi canon. Rubbish screams and fleas to the safety of Shute's pocket. Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Fleur join Gio ready to fight.

The wolf growls and scoffs, "I see you already made some friends pup."

"Who are you!" Captain demands.

"Lieutenant General Cy," the cyborg wolf answers, "The last opponent you will ever face!" Cy charges the group. Gio fires his rifle at him as Captain trains his head mounted gattling gun to the cyborg wolf. The Lieutenant General easily and effortlessly evades the attack. Zero and Bakunetsumaru swoop in on a flank attack. The wolf jumps back allowing their weapons to clash then leaps off of them and onto to Gio. Gio quickly draws his katana catching the wolf before being flatten. He then blasts the wolf with a short burst of fire knocking him away. The gundam quickly springs back to his feet as Cy swivels around landing perfectly. Him and Gio charge each other meeting halfway. Cy maneuvers around the teenager's sword and pins him, "Any last words before meeting the Death Angel?"

"Lacroain Crescent!" A pulse of blue magic knocks the cyborg off of Gio, "Get up Gio!" Zero orders.

Gio scrambles to his feet and hovers, "Thank you!"

Cy performs a rolling recovery and goes on the attack once more. This time Bakunetsumaru confronts him, "Taste my blades!"

"No thanks," Cy fires twin missiles at the samurai knocking him away. Fleur flies at the wolf, claws ready to strike. Cy catches her swing, "Care to dance?" He elbows her with his robotic forelimb knocking her harshly to the rooftop.

"Fleur!" Zero charges Cy, landing a blow with his shield, "Are you alright sweetie?" He helps her up.

"I'm fine," Fleur answers, "Look out!"

"It's me you want!" Gio intercepts the Lieutenant General's attack via his beloved katana, "We're even Zero!"

Cy chomps the blade threatening to break it. Gio flips over exposing his hind robotic limb. Captain fires, damaging the cyborg knee joint. Cy yelps in pain and scurries away form the gundam group, "You're better than I thought."

"You conceive defeat?' Baku asked in a threatening tone.

Cy smirked, "We will meet again. Now that you are part of this war, Gundam Force." The pillar of lighting reappears, "Enjoy your lives while you can," Cy jumps into pillar, returning to the ball of light then disappearing.

"We did it Master Gio!" Rubbish cheered.

"You didn't do anything!" Shute pointed out.

"Neither did you," Rubbish snapped back.

Gio growls in anger, "Darn it! I didn't intend for this war to follow me here. I…," he sighs sadly, "I didn't want you to become involved with this war."

Captain places a comforting hand on his shoulder, "This isn't the first war we have been a part of." Gio stares down at his feet, sheathing his katana.

Fleur asks, "Are you alright Gio?"

Gio looks up, "Yeah, I'm fine." His light brown eyes shift among hid new comrades, "Thanks for helping us."

Shute smiles, "It's what we do."

Later that night, Gio lies in his new bed. Silvery moonlight seeps in making the small room glow as it dances off of his weapons, silently leaning against the corner. He stares out the window at the stares and moon as his reflection stares back. He smiles behind his three-gap mouth guard and let's out a soft chuckle.

"What are you thinking about Master Gio?" Rubbish asked.

Gio looks at his friend, then at the ceiling, "I'm not alone anymore."

It was Rubbish's turn to chuckle, "You never have been."

Gio yawns and slips into sleep, stretching as far and gundamly possible, "Good night Rubbish."

Rubbish turns off his lantern, "G'night Master Gio."

Zako…

Zako!

Zako!!

Zako Zako Hour!

Z1: Greeting ladies an gentlebots today's meeting is all about

Z1, Z2, and Z3: Who are these newcomers and were are they from zako!

Z1: Zako Zako!

Z2: You know zako I heard a rumor about these newcomers zako.

Z1, Z3: What's that zako?

Z2: I heard that they all come from the same planet zako

Z1, Z3: (sweat drop)

Z1: Well of course they do zako!

Z3: they used the same means to get here zako!

Z1, Z3: (punches Z2)

Z3: So exactly who are these newcomers zako?

Z1: The new green, yellow and black gundam is named Gio. His companion is a little sliver sprite named Rubbish. And the cyborg wolf is Lieutenant General Cy zako zako.

Z2: Gio and Cy are opponents in a war waging on their homeland, so where is their homeland zako?

Z1, Z3: We don't know!

Z1: Gio will tell us with time more than likely zako.

Z3: Agreed zako. But I think Gio is hiding something. While explaining why war was so normal to him he trailed off. I wonder what that was about zako.

Z2: Maybe it was some kind of horrible experience he had as a kid zako zako.

Z1: I seriously doubt that zako. But something is rather odd. His weapons look familiar for some reason zako. I wish we had more time. (curtain slams) For the future of the Genki Power Squad!

All zakos: Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

Review please. Also I need ideas. Please post ideas on the World Discussion Board. And reviews here.


	3. Chapter 3

Patience Sayla. Phoenix, Lucky, and Azural will come later. Sorry if this chapter seems slightly corny/stupid/random.

The next morning Shute and Captain enter the kitchen looking for breakfast. Instead, the youth finds it in shambles, "What the!" Dirty plates along with empty cartons, and boxes were strewn all over the countertops, and tables, some dangerously tilting over an open cupboard edge. "I don't believe this," Shute groaned then yelled, "Bakunetsumaru!"

"Baku no awake yet," Thief crawled from under the table, dresses in an open SDG jacket, "Morning!" He cheerfully greeted.

Captain questioned, "Did you do all this Thief?"

Thief shook his head, "Thief no do all. Gio ate most."

Gio appeared from behind the open refrigerator door holding a banana. He let's out a muffled belch, "Morning Shute. Morning Captain."

Shute reabsorb the scene, "_You_ caused all this mess?"

Gio swallowed, "Forgive me. This is the first decent meal I have had in a while. I'll clean it up."

"You _ate_ all this?" Shute asked slightly surprised, "Jeez, you're as bad as a musha."

"I was hungry," Gio whined, "And mushas eat a lot more than this. Besides, I left some food." He begins to clean away the dishes.

Thief made a quick exit as Bakunetsumaru walks in, "I'm starv- what the! Who ate all the food!"

"Gio consumed most with Thief's help," Captain answered.

Shute whispered to Baku, "I think he's part musha."

Baku growled and searched the cabinets, "There better be something left."

"Who ate all the food!" Zero and Fleur stood at the door wide-eyed.

"Yo!" Gio answered, depositing more plates in the sink.

"And I thought Bakunetsumaru ate a lot," Zero commented.

"Give me a break will you?" Gio asked, "I haven't eaten this good since the war began."

"Aha!" Baku emerges with some cold dumplings and rice balls, "At least you left some Dim Sum." He greedily munched on his findings.

"Leave some for us!" Shute shouted tackling the samurai. Baku stumbled from the added weight but easily pushed him off.

The door whooshed again, "I knew I would fine you here Master Gio," Rubbish chirped.

"Found anything?' Gio asked without looking up.

Rubbish crosses his arms, "Good morn' to you as well. No, there is too much interference from both this base and city. If I could get somewhere more rural, then I could find a clearer signal."

Shute went for the dumplings again, "No problem, we'll go to my house."

Baku pushed him away again, "No way you're getting-hey!"

Zero used his Mana to snatch the dumplings from Baku, "It won't kill you to share."

"Why you…" Baku tackles Zero as Fleur quickly snatches the plate. Shute took the opportunity to grab some food as Baku and Zero proceed to scrap, a fighting dust cloud crashing through out the room.

Gio stood stunned by the scene, "H-how often does that happen?"

"More often you think," Fleur answered.

After the breakfast fiasco, the Gundam Force made their way to Shute's house. Rubbish situated himself on the highest part of the chimney, taking Zero's usual spot. Captain and Shute had retreated to his workshop. Zero and Fleur perched on the roof, whilst Bakunetsumaru challenged Gio.

"Come on newcomer," Baku taunted, "let's see what you got!"

Gio brandishes his katana, "I'm not going easy on you."

Baku scoffs, "I wasn't planning on it." The two gundams charge a begin to train each other.

Zero commented, "Well, well. It seems Bakunetsumaru has finally found a sparring partner."

"You're not jealous are you?" Fleur teased

Zero scoffed, "Nay, princess. One, I have you. Two, this provides me with greater opportunity."

Gio brings his blade down a Bakunetsu's crossed katanas. On impact, a single rose appears on Gio's sword tip, "Huh?"

Baku growls and snaps, "Knock it off Zero!"

Zero points at Fleur, "It was her idea."

Fleur playfully kicks him, "There are three more pointing back at you, honey."

A blue scanner covers Gio's eyes as he examines the rose,

"A blue rose sweet smell,

Wafts among the peaceful breeze,

Neotopia."

He plucks the rose and samples its fragrance.

"You're a poet?" Baku asked.

Gio chuckled, "Well, somewhat. I need something to keep me from going crazy."

The group jumps as Rubbish's micro clock within his lamps rings loudly, shaking the sprite. He yanks down his lamp and silences the alarm, "I'm never going to hear the end of this." He sighs and returns to searching.

A metal fortress stands tall on a desolent wasteland. Remains litter the ground, turrets manned by mecha slowly turn searching for an unseen army. All greenery gone, shrived trees stand choked in death, the parched earth, scarred by war lay void of life gazing upon the impenetrable walls. Guards, mecha, organic, and cyborg can be seen walking the tops of the perimeter, stopping only briefly to exchange news then continue on their rounds. Warriors gaze out of towers rouge ninja wait ever silent in shadows. Inside the barricade, Lieutenant General Cy watches tiny worker bots finish repairing his leg. Cy growls, This is crazy. We need more gundamium. It's time we attacked the resistance again or melt the remains or prisoners one." Finished, the repair bots scurry away allowing Cy to test his leg, "Ah. That's better."

Darkness engulfs the windowless metallic room, extinguishing all fires and electric lights, "Lieutenant General Cy!" Cy gulps at the echoing voice, "Where is he!?"

Cy responds nervously, "Angel of Death! Sire! I-I can explain It-it's not-"

"Silence!" the Death Angel barked, "Are you so incompetent that you cannot bring me one! Single! Gundam!"

Cy whimpers at the booming voice, "B-b-but my grace, he has found friends. Four gundam and a human. All from different dimensions. Or so says my nose."

"What!?!" the Angel boomed, "Was there a military gundam, a knight, a samurai, and a princess?"

Cy nodded, "Yes Death Angel. Do you know of them?"

Death Angel ignored, or just didn't hear him, "The hell is he doing with the Gundam Force? Change in plans Lieutenant General. Bring me the human."

"The human Death Angel?" Cy was quizzled, "Forgive me for doubting your judge-"

"Do as you are told!" Cy whimpered and shrunk. His master continued, "And this time, take the Stealth prototype."

Gio sighed and leaned against the wood railing, his arms wrapped around the top and heels digging into the patio. His eyes shifted to the slow moving clouds, "Found anything yet, Rubbish?"

"When something is found I will let you know first Master Gio," Rubbish answered, "Granted that cyborg wolf does not return, this will take quite some time. However, with Neotopia being as small as it is, this may take until close to midnight or maybe even tomorrow morning."

Gio groaned and leaned over the banister, "Time is not on our side you know."

Rubbish replies, "Yes, yes, I am well aware that time's a-wastin' but this is beyond my control. Why don't you go shoot at something for a while."

"Well…I do have an itching trigger finger," Gio admitted.

"Use some of Zero's flowers," said Baku, "they make pretty good targets."

How dare you suggest such a thing!" Zero shouted, "A princess rose is not deserving of such treatment!"

"It is when you annoy me to no end with it!" Baku countered.

Fleur sighed, "Her we go again."

Gio's expression softens, "I can't use roses. My mother loved them to deeply." Gio closes his eyes, "Mother…how I miss you're face." He began to daydream and found himself younger and playing in a field. A freighting face appeared making him gasp and awaken. He sighed, "Vile memory leave me."

Captain looks off Shute's balcony, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Shute asked from below.

Captain scanned the area, "Nothing." He turned back, "Are you ready to show it to me?"

"You bet," Shute climbs up, "Well? How do I look?" Shute sported gundam like boots connected to shin guards. Gundamium gauntlets stretch over the tops of his fingers, wrists, and lower arms. An incomplete helmet with a small gold v-fin sat snug, crowing his head.

"Shute," said Captain, "You look 32.76 a gundam."

Shute smiled, "Pretty good huh? I'm not done yet. Do you think Koa-Lynn will help me?"

"I am sure he would be most eager to do so," Captain answered.

Shute nodded, "Come on Captain, let's go show the others."

Now invisible, Lieutenant General Cy sneaks towards the walkway connecting the house and workshop, "Oh look at me! I'm the Angel of Death. I'm going to send Cy to kidnap a defenseless human boy while our supply of gundamium runs ever shorter. Oh brother. Why the hell does he want me to kidnap the boy? Why not a gundam. Or the time sprite? Surly they are of more value than a human!" An opening door catches his attention. Cy quickly shuts his trap and silently moves towards the walkway as Captain and Shute enter. Cy gasps, "The human! He's becoming a gundam! No wonder he wants him. Are all gundams here humans in there youth. Maybe Captain is his dad." Cy prepares to pounce.

"Wh-whoa!" Shute flails his arms.

"Careful Shute!" Captain pulls the human back, allowing Cy to sail right pass both of them then roll into a bush.

Shute shifts his balance, "Thanks. Walking in this is harder than I thought."

Captain nods, "You will get use to it with time."

Cy pops out of the bush, sticks and leaves lodged in his organic fur and robotic parts. He shakes off the plant matter, "What the hairball? Did they see me? No, impossible."

"Hey guys!" Shute manages to pull himself up the stairs and run towards the others, slightly winded, "What do think?"

Baku went bug eyed, "Shute! What happen! You're turning into a gundam!"

"He's wearing gundam armor," Fleur corrected then commented, "Very impressive Shute.

"Can you even walk in that?" Gio asked.

Shute chuckled, "Not really. But I'm going to make a full body of armor so I might as well get use to it."

"Well the young Shute," said Zero, "You might as well practice in it."

"Good idea," said Shute, "Captain will you help me?"

"Gladly Shute," Captain answered.

"Wait a second!" Rubbish shouted, "Do you hooligans plan on leaving me here unprotected!?"

Gio answered, "Calm down old timer. Look, you stay here and keep searching while we go practice."

Rubbish huffed, "And what if I find something Master Gio?"

"Then find and tell us," Gio answered. He followed after his departing friends, "Later!" Rubbish grumbles under his breath and returns to his duties.

Cy perks up, "Hmmm…training huh? That should be chaotic enough to snatch the human. Or should I start calling him a gundam?" Cy shrugs and follows.

The lieutenant general follows Captain, Shute, Zero, Baku, Fleur and Gio to a rural area marked only by a walkway, far from prying eyes. Cy remains hidden in a tree even though he was still invisible even to scanners.

Captain stands opposite his best friend, "Alright Shute, let us see your current skill level."

Shute cracks his knuckles, "You got it Captain."

Captain takes his fighting stance, "Ready?"

Shute mimics the stance, "Ready!" Captain revs his heel wheels and charges forward. The human tenses then attempts to jump out of the way. Captain grabs Shute by the ankle and pins him against his chest, "You moved to late Shute. Though clever, your timing needs practice."

"Okay," Shute replies submissively. Training continues, Shute taking a chance with all the gundams; Gio managing to sooth his itching trigger finger and learning just how flexible a female can be; Zero and Baku, of course, managed to turn the simple training session into an all out battle, causing Captain to intervene.

"Oof!" Shute hits the grass hard, Baku holding twin sticks at his throat.

"You're dead again," said Bakunetsumaru.

Shute groaned and returned to his feet, "You make this look easy."

"We have been doing this longer then you have young Shute," Zero mused.

"Long enough to take on me?" Gio challenged, twirling his beam rifle.

"You?" Zero scoffs, "You flatter yourself Gio. I am a noble knight of Lacroa. You will be an easy match."

"Let's test that theory shall we?" Gio holsters his rifle, "Come on Zero."

Zero took his place opposite Gio, Very well. En garde!" The newcomer and the knight charge each other and lock swords. Gio breaks the bond and fires his beam rifle. Zero puts up a Mana shield deflecting the hovering gundam's attack.

Captain scans the fight, "Interesting. Gio is ambidextrous."

Baku comments, "Such a trait helps greatly in times of war." Cy sees his chance and creeps closer to the observers, eyes on his prey.

Zero flies higher and fires a Lacroain crescent at the youthful gundam. Gio flattens his body, allowing it to sail over him, as he charges Zero once more. The Winged Knight catches the teenager's sword on his shield and kicks Gio in the side, making him plummet towards the others.

"Scatter!" Captain and Shute dart left as Baku and Fleur go right.

Cy looks up, "Crap." Gio slams into the cyborg wolf, flips over, and digs one heel into the walkway and activates his flight boaster on the other. Cy tumbles on down before halting. He shakes off the blow, "Stupid freaking gundams!" He snarls under his breath.

Gio spins his arms before regaining balance, "Touché Zero."

Zero proudly made a stance, "I tried to warn you ere we battled."

Cy scans the group with his cyborg eye, "I need a new plan. Hmm…perhaps a distraction." He fires a lone silent missile.

The ground behind Fleur erupted forth frightening the princess. She jumps in to Zero's arms, "Great Spirit Above! What was that?"

Zero draws her close shielding his beloved, What by Mana caused that?"

Captain and Bakunetsumaru examined the crater. Captain scans the point of impact, "Odd. Whatever made this is no longer present."

Baku whistles low, "Another inch and that would have been you Fleur."

Fleur ruffles her feathers, "I felt it."

Cy creeps towards Shute, "Just grab the brat and run. Too easy."

Shute swivels towards Gio, unknowingly smacking Cy upside the head. Cy winced and rubbed the impact point. "Hey Gio," Shute started, "Can anyone from your world do that?"

"Not to my knowledge," he answered.

"Gio!" Captain calls out. Shute and Gio face Captain, Cy getting hit on the organic half of his head in the process, "Do you have any logical explanation for this?"

Gio head his head in thought, "According to our spies, the Angel of Death's forces have been working on a personal cloaking device called Stealth. It makes the wearer invisible to both eye and scanner. Last I heard, it was still a prototype full of bugs."

Cy gulps, "They know of it?" He thought, "No wonder I've been getting attack!" Cy quickly returns to the fortress undetected, "Death Angel my lord. The Gundam Force is better than I have expected. I was nearly discovered even with Stealth. Also, there is a Resistance spy among us.

The Angel of Death snarled, "I have long known of a spy among us. As for you Lieutenant General, you have proved yourself worthless for this mission! Return to the front! Go!" Cy silently bows and swiftly leaves. Death Angel snarled, "Even in death thou art a thorn in my side." The shroud of darkness swirls together around a single figure, "For now I give you peace young Gio. I know not how you came to find the Gundam Force of tales long past, but I assure you," The figure opens two solid red eyes, "You will not find my weakness."

Twilight falls on Neotopia calling the Gundam Force to retire for the night. As they approach Shute's house, Rubbish greets them, "Hail friends! How goes your day?"

"Do you find anything?" Gio asked.

Rubbish sighs, "You should really have fun every once in a while and enjoy this peace young master. You have told me you did not know of it. And to answer your question, no, the weakness is not here."

"Drat," said Gio, "The search goes on."

Rubbish jumps to Gio's head, "Where to next Master Gio?"

"Ark," Captain answered, "There must me some reason you arrived there."

Gio nodded, "Sounds good me. Next stop, the land of Ark."

"After some sleep," Shute protested.

"Oh yeah after some sleep," Gio replied, "I meant tomorrow morning."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR!

Z1: Greetings ladies and gentlebots, today's meeting is all about, (notices other two are missing) Huh? Hey where is everybody zako?

Z2: (off stage) Has the show started zako?

Z1: Yes it's stared now get up here!

Z2: (runs up on stage) Sorry about that zako.

Z1: Where's the other guy zako?

Z3: (running) Coming zako zako.

Z1: Why are you two so late zako?

Z2 & Z3: We were doing research zako.

Z1: What kind of research zako?

Z2: Screen please zako. (screen shows Angel of Death's glaring red eye)

Z3: We were trying to find out some things on this guy zako and also him (screen shows Rubbish)

Z1: I get the Death Angel zako but why Rubbish?

Z2: Because zako, Lieutenant General Cy called him a time sprite.

Z3: Which raises the question, what is a time sprite zako?

Z1 & Z2: We don't know!

Z1: Gio is coming to Ark tomorrow so we can ask him then.

Z2: Good Idea zako, he might even know a thing or to about the Angel of Death (curtain slams)

Z1: Anyway, for the future of the Genki Power Squad, zako soldiers fight! Yeah!!!

Confused? All will be made clear. I promise. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Ark, home of musha gundams. No humans populate this land. Honor is held in high priority. After recovering from the civil war brought forth by the Dark Axis, Kibaomaru gained the title of emperor after a stay in Lacroa, but continues to be kept under close watch by the former ruler Britainmaru. Before the Gundam Force's arrival, Chief Haro contacts both musha leaders.

"What makes you think the weakness is here?" Kibaomaru asked

Haro answers, "There must be some reason Gio arrived in Ark first."

"He came to bring Ark into another war!" Britainmaru stated angrily.

"I assure you, it is not his plan," Chief Haro replied calmly.

Kiba scoffs and challenged, "Then explain his attack on Genkimaru and his Squad."

Haro's ears flourish, "He what!?" Haro was shown Gio's rough entrance into Ark, "Hmmm...Very well. I will make sure Captain Gundam keeps a close watch on him."

"See that you do," Kibaomaru's screen blinked off followed by the still fuming Britainmaru's.

Haro sinks deep in thought, "Gio supposedly attacks Genkimaru then ask for our help. What is he up to? And how did he know of us?"

A purple vortex swirls above Britainmaru's stronghold, giving the Gundam Force access to Ark. Bakunetsumaru lands first riding Entango. Captain and Shute emerge next followed by Zero and Fleur. Gio and Rubbish exit last and land near the samurai.

"Freeze Gio!" Numerous nobusshi surround then yellow, green, and black gundam. "Don't make a move!" Britainmaru ordered.

Gio looks at his offenders and sweat drops, "Not again."

"Master Britainmaru," said Bakunetsumaru, "what is the meaning of this?"

Britainmaru answered, "This no good ruffian is charged with attacking the Genki Power Squad and Young Lord Genkimaru."

"Master Britainmaru," Captain started, "I have already been issued orders to watch Gio during our stay in Ark."

"Britainmaru, sir," Gio explained, "Please, allow me to speak. I had been trapped within the Vortex for a month's time. It was not my plan for my companion, Rubbish, and I to be propelled out and into Young Lord Genkimaru and his Squad. I beg your forgiveness." Gio bows to the aged musha, "We merely seek the Angel of Death's weakness."

"Why should we believe you?" asked Ginkaku.

"I bet your working for this Angel of Death!" Kinkaku accused.

"Master Britainmaru, if I may," Baku cautiously started, "I will personally keep watch on Gio. As for Rubbish, he will stay here and scan for the signal."

"Good sir!" Rubbish objected, "You intend to leave me here with these sword happy mechas!?"

"Until you finish scanning Ark, yes," Bakunestu answered.

Britainmaru growled, "Very well. The searcher, Rubbish stays here and Gio remains with you." A nobusshi plucks Rubbish from Gio's head, nearly squeezing his life out.

Rubbish struggles, "Can you let up a little, please, sir?"

Britainmaru glared, "Don't fail me Bakunetsumaru."

"So when did you plan on telling us you attacked the Genki Power Squad?" Shute asked as they traveled Ark.

Gio replies, "I didn't attack them. They attacked me. You three saw it." He faces Zero, Baku, and Fleur.

"We saw that hi squad had surrounded you," Fleur answered, "You never said why."

"I can answer that," Captain projects Gio's 'attack' on the trance Genkimaru and his squad.

"Looks like an attack to me," Zero commented.

Gio protested, "I had no desire in attacking. Only to free myself from the Vortex."

"You were trapped in the Minov Boundary Sea?" Shute asked.

"If that's what you want to call it yes," Gio answered. He fingered his red bandana, "I wish Rubbish would work faster. We only have nine months to find the weakness."

"What's with the time constraint?" Bakunetsu asked.

Gio readjust his red garment, "Border control. We used to always explore other dimensions. That's how we came across the story of the Gundam Force vs. the Dark Axis. Now that the Angel of Death has appeared, access to our world is tightly constrained. And so, I've only been given nine months before I must return. Or else, I can't go back."

"Ouch," Shute comments, "That's nowhere near long enough."

"Tell me about it," Gio replied.

Cobramaru skillfully lands atop the Big Zam and kneels to the kid musha, "Lord Genkimaru. The Gundam Force is approaching with the newcomer Gio."

"Excellent," Genkimaru chirped, "Zakos! Are you ready for the interrogation?"

"Yes sire zako!" three Zakos each holding a different colored microphone answered.

Genkimaru nodded, "Alright men! You know what to do!"

"You got it Genkimaru!" Zapper answers pumping his fist.

Grappler grins, "We haven't had this much fun for quite some time."

"Come on! Let's go!" Bakuhamaru shouts. He leads Mokinmaru, Haganemaru, Kijuumaru, and the Dark Axis trio towards their target with Cobramaru dashing ahead.

"Hey cutie!" Cobramaru jumps from seemingly no where at Fleur.

She swiftly dodges, "What do you want Cobramaru?"

Bakuhamaru appears next, "It's not what we want but what Lord Genkimaru wants!" He faces off with Bakunetsumaru. Mokinmaru appears and challenges Zero. Haganemaru rolls onto the scene, encased in his spiked ball aiming for Captain and Shute. Gio quickly hovered out the way.

Bakunetsu stares down Bakuha, "Why are you here?" Bakunetsu demanded.

"Lord Genkimaru sent us," Bakuha answers swinging his hammer.

"We don't have time to play with you!" Zero stated.

Mokin parries his attack, "I assure you, we're not here to play."

Haganemaru circles around the Neotopians at a blinding speed.

Captain shields Shute, "Genkimaru must be up to something."

"That or he's bored," said Shute.

Gio sweat drops, "I have landed in a very strange dimension." Kijuumaru swings his long arms and ensnares the distracted gundam. "What the!?" Gio struggles to get free, "Let me go!"

"Dark Axis! Catch!" Kijuu tosses him at the trio.

"Gottcha!" Zapper holds him in a headlock.

Grappler grabs his legs, "You're not going anywhere!"

D. Dom wraps his arms around Gio's torso, "We got the gundam!"

Gio struggles to free himself, "Let go! Come on! Let go of me!" The trio runs off towards the Big Zam.

Kijuumaru shouts, "We got him! Move out!" The remaining squad members fall back and race to their mobile base.

"That was weird," Baku commented

"Where did Gio go?" Captain asked.

"Guys! Help me!"

"Oh, crap," Baku mounted Entango and follows the retreating mushas.

"Let go!" Gio demanded, "What do you want from me?"

"Just some answers," Zapper answered.

"Stop!" Bakunetsumaru shouted, "Come back here!"

"Make us!" Destroyer shouted back. The Genki Power squad quickly darts behind a bamboo barricade, the Gundam Force close behind

"We got him Genkimaru!' Grappler shouts.

"About time!" Genkimaru replies, "Destroyer Dom, you and the host zakos tie him up."

"Yes sir," D. Dom and the three zakos scurry behind the stage. The rest of the squad stands behind Genkimaru, the kid taking his rightful spot atop Zapper's head.

Entango whinnies as Baku, Captain, Shute, Zero, and Fleur charge in, scattering some zakos in the process.

"What is the meaning of this Genkimaru!?" Bakunetsumaru harshly demanded more than asked.

Genki smirked, "We're going to get some information out of him. We have a whole list of questions for this guy."

"What kind of questions?" Captain asked.

"Probably the same one's you have," Cobra answered.

"That's not a bad idea," Captain replied, "Can we add our own?"

"Sure," Genkimaru answered. One quick pass of the question list, and swapping information later, a zako scuttles behind the curtain. He darts back out front and pushes it aside reveling three zakos, each holding a red round, blue square, or yellow triangular microphone.

Red mic started, "Hello and welcome to today's Zako Zako Hour! Today's meeting is all about…."

All three spoke in unison, "The secrets of the newcomer Gio!" The zakos in the audience cheer.

Red mic nodded, "Zako! Zako!"

"Alright bring him out zako," said Yellow mic.

D. Dom carries the struggling chained gundam on stage, "Up you go!" He tosses him on stage into the middle of the host zakos.

"Jerk!" Gio shouted at the retreating mecha. An over sized shoji piece cuffs his hands and weighted ankle cuffs connected by an electric bond prevent him from running or flying.

"Alright you talk!" Blue mic demanded.

Gio stood up, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us zako," said red mic, "You're hiding something."

"No, I'm not," Gio protested.

"Yes, you are," the host zakos pushed.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am Not!"

"Are To!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TO!"

"Prove it!" Gio finally shouted.

"Very well zako," Yellow mic pulls out a scroll, "Let's see here…aha! While at SDG base your story trailed off. What were you hiding zako?"

Gio looked at the Gundam Force, "I thought you were on my side," he whined.

"Answer it!" Bakunetsu shouted.

Gio turned his back to the crowd, "I refuse."

Blue mic fumed, "Okay, we'll just examine your weapons." The threesome reaches for his back mounted plasma cannon.

"Don't think so!" Gio scuttles to one end of the stage.

"Come here you!" the zakos charge him. Gio slides to the opposite end. They try again but with the same effect. One more try but Gio slides away. The zakos collapse on top of each other, "Okay zako, you win this round," said Red mic.

"Forget it. You'll never get my weapons," Gio chuckles in victory.

Fleur noticed something, "is it just me or does Gio's laugh sound like Zero's?"

"Huh?" Zero asked.

Baku cocks his head, "Yeah, a little bit."

Captain speaks up, "It's not exact but it is close."

Shute breathed, "Weird."

Grappler slaps his forehead, "This is becoming embarrassing."

Genkimaru ordered, "Cobramaru. Go help them."

"Hup!" Cobramaru leaps onstage startling the zakos and Gio, "Okay you arrogant punk. You better start giving some answers," Cobramaru flashes his clawed hand, "or this will turn ugly."

Gio shuffles a few feet from the ninja, "Okay, let's not do anything rash."

Yellow mic looks at the scroll, "Okay from the top, why are you here?"

"To discover the Angel of Death's weakness." Gio calmly answered.

Red mic took the scroll, "Why did you attack Lord Genkimaru?"

Gio snaps, "I didn't attack him!" Fire engulfs the youth's body, "For the last time Rubbish and I were trying to find a way out of the Minov Boundary Sea! It just so _happens_ that it involved using_ his _portal! We were trapped for a month! We were ready to use any means to get out! And his portal provided us with it!"

"Uh…forget we asked that zako," the zakos replied cowarding. Cobramaru stood defensively in shock. Gio growls, extinguishing the flame.

Red mic whispers to Blue and Yellow, "looks like we're dealing with a hothead zako. Let's try and not press his buttons." His companions agreed Red mic scans the scroll, "Ah, here's a good one. What do you know about the Angel of Death?"

"Not much," Gio answered, Just that he is a destroyer of worlds. And he is undeniably strong. My compatriots and I have only penetrated his fortress once, with tragic results. Many were lost as we navigated through the compound, deeper, and closer to were the Death Angel waited. We reached him, but soon wished we had not. Our strongest warrior was severely injured in the fight. Many fell beneath his might. Only a small handful of those who entered escaped with their lives." Gio sighed in remorse, "He was quick and merciless. All we could do was retreat. Ever since, we have been trapped in a losing war. It was a last ditch attempt when I was chosen to find help. We had heard stories of Captain Gundam, Zero the Winged Knight, and Bakunetsumaru the Blazing Samurai, I knew it was them I had to find." A dead silence fell on the crowd. Some let out a low whistle.

Yellow mic broke the silence, "Returning to our first question, what is the secret you wouldn't tell us."

Gio lowers his eyes, "It is a sour memory, of the day this war began. It was also the last memory I have of my parents." He looks towards the slow moving clouds, "I guess I would have to tell you eventually." Hi brown eyes, filed by remorse, sadness, despair, and regret faced the waiting crowd, "It happened back when I was a little kid. Back when my world knew peace. A damnable traitor led the Angel of Death into our midst. My father and I were playing when a dark cloud appeared"

_flashback_

Young Gio and his father are playing around in an open field, "Come Gio! You can't catch me!"

Gio pounces his father, "Got ya!"

"Ah!" His father playfully screams, "Help! Help! Gio's got me! Help me!"

Gio fakes an evil laugh, "You cannot escape foolish mortal!"

"Or can I?" Gio's dad grabs his son and proceeds to tickle him, "Gottcha!'

Gio laughs, "No fair!"

"All is fair in love and war." They wrestle for a moment then Gio knocks down his father. His father grabs and hugs him. He looks up, "Looks like a storm is coming. We better get back home to Mum."

"Okay Dad," Gio and his father stand up when the cloud gives an evil laugh. They both turn and see a figure riding the cloud.

The figure spoke in a deep, thundering, unnatural voice, "So we meet again. I have returned as the Angel of Death. Now, I will escort you to the other realm!" The Angel of Death lunges at the frighten gundams.

Gio's father pushes the young gundam, "Run! Get out of here! Warn Mum! Run!" Gio scrambles to his feet and flies off leaving his father to fight to impending evil.

Scared out of his mind, Gio flees yelling at the top of his lungs, "Mom! Mom!"

Gio's mom turns around and catches her frighten child, "Gio what's wrong?" She then sees the Angel of Death and gasps. Gio's father gives a final yell as he is consumed by the darkness. Death Angel then turned his attack on the mother and son. With out missing a beat, Gio's mother runs carrying her child. She flies as fast as possible but it is no use. The Angel of Death grabs her foot. Fearing for her life and her son's, she tosses him into the air yelling, "Run! Hide! Get out of here!" Gio takes flight and flees again, listening to his mother's screams.

Death Angel laughs again, "Don't think you can escape little boy!" Gio dashes around and finds a place to hide amongst bramble and tangled vines. The Angel of Death lands near his hiding spot taking on his true form. An evil grin stretched across his face reviling metallic fangs, a pair of glowing red eyes that seem to pierce the air. Gio breathes in shallow breathes staring at his parents murderer.

_endflashback_

Gio shivers, "That face, I can never forget it. To this day I am quite possibly the only one to ever see his face and live. His image haunts my every memory. This bandana is all I have left to remember my parents," He closes his eyes, "Now you know my reason for fighting this evil." The audience stared at him wide-eyed.

Shute breathed, "Whoa…."

"Unbelievable," said Bakuhamaru.

"Oh, by Mana," Zero whispered.

"This guy puts the Dark Axis to shame," said Zapper.

Baku stood in disbelief, "How is he still alive?" Everyone else was lost for words.

Captain breaks the silence, "Genkimaru, he has answered enough. Release him."

Genki nods and gives the order, "He's free to go for now." The zakos undo his bonds.

Gio rubs his wrist, "Thank you."

After leaving Genkimaru, the Gundam Force continues their screech across Ark. "Gio," Fleur started, "why did you not tell us of your hardships? You shouldn't keep something bottled up like that."

Gio gives her a sour look, "You are a princess. What do you know of hardships?"

Fleur steps in front of him, "More then you may think. My home of Skylark was over run by demons under the command of EagleEye. I nearly died saving those I held dear. If not for the Gundam Force, my home would be gone."

"Skylark?" Gio asked, "Never heard of it. And as far as I know, the Gundam Force has never stepped foot on such a place."

"Then you know less about us then you think," Zero spoke up, "She is a member of the Force and speaks the truth.

"Never heard that story," Gio replied.

"It's the truth whether you believe it or not," Fleur stated slightly annoyed.

"Say what!?!" Britainmaru shouted.

Chief Haro is seen on a hovering screen, "That's one of the scariest tales I've heard in a while."

Bakuhamaru and his team nodded, "That's all we gathered from him."

"You couldn't discover his homeland's name?" Britainmaru asked.

Bakuha shook his head, "He said he couldn't say."

Haro groaned, "This guy is very stubborn with information."

"I don't trust him, not one bit," stated Britainmaru.

"Come now gents," said Rubbish, "Master Gio is an honorable lad and would never hurt a friend. Nor any of you for that matter good fellows."

"Shut it pipsqueak!" Britain snapped.

"Still," said Haro, "I believe he is hiding something critical."

"That's it?" Kibaomaru asked Genkimaru, Cobramaru, and the Dark Axis trio.

Genkimaru nodded, "That's all we got this time."

Kiba groans, "You need to get more out of him. We need to know everything he knows."

Genki cocks his head, "What for?"

"Ark's safety," Kiba answered. The musha emperor crosses his arms, "I have a strange feeling about this new comer."

"Like what?" Zapper asked.

"He's lying," Kiba bluntly stated.

"You really think so?" Genki asked. Kiba nods. Genki scratches his head then snaps his fingers, "Cobramaru I want you to spy on Gio. If you find out anything useful, report back immediately.

"Yes, Lord Genkimaru," Cobramaru vanishes.

Gio lets out an exhausted sigh, "Another day lost. I'm beginning to wonder if this is even worth it."

"We've just started," said Shute, "You can't give up yet. Your home is depending on you"

"I know," Gio replied, "But this is like finding a needle in a haystack."

"You can't expect it to be this easy," said Captain, "We need to continue searching."

Bakunetsumaru yawned, "Enough searching for one day. It's time for sleep. My village is it just beyond that bend."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Hello and welcome to today's Zako Zako hour. Today we're talking about

Z1, Z2, Z3: Gio's secrets zakos!

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: While we did manage to discover some things there are still many questions on this list pulls out scroll

Z3: I wonder why he's being so stubborn with information zako?

Z1: Who knows zako?

Z2: At least why got some major info from him zako. But there's still the matter of his weapons

Z1: Like what zako?

Z3: For one, I swear I've seen them somewhere before zako.

Z2: I know zako. Great that's going be bugging me all night now.

Z1: We'll figure it out. Anyway for the future of the Genki Power Squad, Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

Sorry for the short crappy Zako Zako Hour. It's late. Off to sleep. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

First I would like to say thank you to everyone who gave some ideas and allowed me to use their characters. Most won't show up for a while. Sorry. And Cybertoy00 since you provided me with characters first, here's one for you. Cybertoy00 owns Sgt. Flip, MS Gamma 3rd Generation and Genko.

Months passed with no sign of the Angel of Death's weakness or his forces. Bakunetsumaru's village had been proclaimed a temporary base for now. Rubbish requires only a few more weeks then, if it is not in Ark, they shall move on to Lacroa. At the Angel of Death's fortress, his troops continue to hold off the resistance. A confident chuckle escapes the Death Angel, "Things continue to go fair well here. It is time to attack the Gundam Force again. I have been lax enough with that foolish gundam Gio."

A small green humanoid frog, no taller than Genkimaru struts in. He has the basic frame of a human with frog like eyes, webbed hands and feet, and an extra long tongue. He wore aviator goggles and a military style uniform, "Sgt. Flip, reporting for duty, O master of my daylight hours!" The eerie frog human salutes.

Darkness surrounded Flip, "Right on time. Now listen carefully. I have a special mission for you. I need you to bring me he gundam, Gio. Dead or alive. And make sure you get his sprite friend as well. Against all odds, he has found the Gundam Force. Get pass them, and victory is yours."

"_The _Gundam Force, my lord?" Flip asked mouth slightly gaped, "Oh, how ribbiting! At last, an opponent worthy of me and my skills. Have no fear my lord, me and my hand built MS Gamma 3rd Generation shall claim victory!"

"One more thing," said the Angel of Death, "Do _**not**_ kill the Gundam Force. You know what might happen."

Sgt Flip bowed, "Have no fear my lord. I will return victorious un like some others who shall remain nameless."

"See that you do," with that, Death Angel disappears.

Gio groans, "Where is it?" He begins to pace to ground, too long has his search gone on without fruition.

Shute watches him, "Would it kill you to take it easy?"

"Rubbish has nearly completed his scan of Ark," Captain spoke up, "We will soon know wither or not if the weakness is here."

Gio paused for a second, "It's that 'not' part that worries me." He begins to pace again, slowly making the rut deeper, "If it's not here, then I have lost too much time."

"Calm yourself Gio," said Zero, "You never know. We may get lucky."

Gio faces the knight, "Luck? We're out of luck! Along with God knows what other resources."

Fleur continues rubbing Zero's neck and shoulders, "He's right you know. And if you keep pacing like that, you'll never get out of that hole." Gio finally noticed the rut he had made and hovered to a new spot to pace.

Bakunetsumaru rest against a tree, one armed wrapped behind his head, the other around Hitomi protectively as she sat curled next to him, stroking his chest. He watches the sky, "We have no other choice. Rubbish will revel what our eyes cannot find soon enough."

Zero looks at Baku, "Are you feeling okay?"

Baku returns the look, "Why?"

Normally, Zero wouldn't mind pestering Baku but he was enjoying the free shoulder rub, "Oh, no reason. You just said something intelligent that's all."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Baku sneered.

Hitomi quickly calms him, "It means your smart Blaze."

Shute stifles a laugh, "Blaze?"

"What?" Baku asked, "I don't care if Hitomi calls me that. Hell, she's probably the only one here who actually respects me."

"Can't imagine why," Zero whispered making Fleur giggle.

Gio thumbs his bandana taking a seat on some logs, "I miss home. War or no war, it's where I was raised." Lighting crackles across the sky forming a pillar.

"Here we go again," said Shute, as the others stood up.

"Hitomi get some where safe," Baku ordered. The female musha nods and runs, leaving the Gundam Force the watch the pillar.

Rubbish's clock rings loudly jarring the small sprite. He pulls it down and silences it, "Perfect," he grumbles in a sarcastic tone, "more work me."

"Master Britainmaru!" a nobusshi shouts, "The pillar of lighting has returned!"

"What!" Britainmaru scurries to a tower, "What are you up to small fry!"

"Good sir, I am in no way related to this incident," Rubbish answered.

"Then why did your clock ring just now?" Britain asked.

Rubbish coolly replies, "Why it is merely an alarm. It lets me know when Master Gio is about to enter grave danger." Britainmaru gives him a glare.

Back with the lighting pillar, a white ball appears and is promptly ejected into Ark. "Move out!" Captain and Shute race ahead, Zero and Bakunetsumaru closely follow with Fleur and Gio bringing up the rear. What they find does not appear all that threatening. It was a mobile suit the size of a chopper ball. Its head was an eight ball, the suits primary colors were a bland mix of purple and green, Sgt Flip can be seen inside the chest mounted cockpit.

"Who or what is that?" Shute asked.

Gio answers, "That's Sgt. Flip and his MS Gamma." He shoulder's his plasma cannon, "Heads up!" He fires a red bolt of plasma at the intruder.

Sgt. Flip maneuvers out of the way, "Greeting young Gio. Good day Gundam Force. I have heard many of your tales. Getting on to business, I have been sent to retrieve your newest members, now if you will just hand over Gio and his sprit buddy, I'll be on my way and spare you a humiliating defeat." Sgt. Flip brandishes lasers, hyper-beam cannons, missile launchers, machine guns, the works; enough to rival Destroyer Dom's collection.

"A frog?" Baku asked confused.

"You have got to be kidding me," Fleur stated.

"Surly this Sgt. Flip poses no real danger," said Captain.

Gio admits, "Well, in hand-to-hand he's not a threat. But when piloting his Ms Gamma, watch out."

Sgt Flip had apparently missed Gio comment, "I assure I am no mere garden variety frog. I am a fearsome fighter for the Angel of Death. No opponent can withstand my awesome might. Those who are wise kneel to him, those who are foolish, fall to him. Now gents and lady, which will it be."

"How about you leave or tell us the whereabouts of the Death Angel's weakness," Gio replied.

Flip couldn't help but laugh, "Silly gundam. He has no weakness." Flip fires a missile scattering the Force.

Captain orders, "Surround and take this guy out!"

"Roger!"

"Hmmm…?" the MS Gamma pivots on a center axis, "Very well. We will do this the fun way." Several of his weapons rotate, locking onto a different gundam, "Fire!" Flip sends them volley after volley of ammo, each weapon recoiling along its track then firing again. Smoke blocks the humanoid frog's vision, "Now where did they go? Whoa!" He scrambles to balance the suit.

"You'll have to do better spawn of evil!" Bakunetsumaru charges Flip, "Sacred Arts, Bakunetsu Tekyo-ken!"

Flip swings the MS Gamma around backhanding Baku, losing a weapon to the flaming x, "I dare say samurai, that attack might be more surprising if you hadn't announced it first." Flip chuckles to himself, then hears beam fire ricocheting of the Gamma's back

He pulls down a scanner a sees Captain discharging his head mounted gattling gun and Gio firing his beam rifle at him while Shute proceeds the fire Shutto bond onto Flip's weapons, "A behind the back tactic huh?" A canon swivels towards them, unleashing a hyper beam. Captain, Shute and Gio scatter before impact.

Captain peeks behind a tree, "Well done Shute. You have made 67 of his weapons inoperable."

Flip scans the area, "Now where are those other renegade gundams." Screeching metal brought an answer.

Fleur attempts to disable the remaining weapons while avoiding the Shutto bond, "Never seen this kind of tech before. Techno would have a field day." She continues to slice through several wires.

"What are you doing to my precious MS Gamma 3rd Generation you disrespectful she-gundam!?" Flip yells. He wasn't dumb enough to fire at himself; instead he tried knocking her off, swinging the arms wildly and jumping around the area. Quickly taking the hint, Fleur leaps off and heads for safety.

Flip stops jumping around, "Did I get her?"

"Lacroain Crescent!" A blue surge of magic hits the small mobile suit.

Now Flip was hopping mad, "That does it!" He fires his entire arsenal in all directions spraying down any bamboo or trees unlucky enough to be there. Bakunetsumaru quickly dashes around the barrage, swinging his swords, managing to cleave off several ungunked weapons in the process.

Boom!

The clogged weapons backfired, flowering out their back end. Sgt. Flip coughs and fans the smoke from his cockpit, "What the devil just happened?" Several screens folded down reveling to remains of his suit. "Ack! My MS Gamma! What have you done to her!?" Flip opens his cockpit why you no good…!"

"Retreat immediately you useless frog," ordered the Angel of Death over his communicator, "Apparently you are useless without Corporal Express. You are here by relived of your duties on this mission."

Flip pleads, "Death Angel, my lord. I can still fight. I…."

"Are you defying me?!" the Death Angel asked threateningly.

"Sgt. Flip returning to base." A ball of light surrounds Flip and his battered MS Gamma 3rd Generation, pulling both into the lighting pillar portal then whisking them away.

"First a cyborg wolf, now an overly polite frog?" Shute asked puzzled, "You come from a very weird place Gio."

"You have no idea Shute," Gio replied.

"Bakunetsumaru!" a young female musha pounces the samurai, knocking him to the ground.

Baku groans, "Hi, Genko."

Zero smirks, "Well, well. I never thought of you as a ladies man Bakunetsumaru."

"I'm not the pervert here! You are!" Baku shouted jumping to his feet, "Besides, she's just a pest."

Genko whaps him, "If I'm a pest then would I tell you that Master Haomaru is on his way right now?"

"Say what!" Bakunetsumaru shouted.

"Who is Haomaru, Bakunetsumaru?" Captain asked.

"My old instructor," Baku answered, "Oh, man. I've got to hide." The samurai peels off towards the village.

"Bakunetsumaru!" Genko chases him leaving the others stupefied, "wait! You know that won't work!"

"I can try can't I!?"

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR!

Z1: Greeting ladies and gentlebots. Today's meeting is all about…

Z1, Z2, Z3: The arrival of Sgt. Flip zako!

Z1: Zako zako!

Z3: Wait a second zako. Flip is a frog and Cy is a wolf, is Gio being attacked by animal forces.

Z2: I don't think so zako. I heard that there are gundams and humans roaming Gio's home land zako.

Z1: Are you two done zako?

Z2, Z3: We're done zako.

Z1: Back to the topic, we're talking about Sgt. Flip and his mobile suit the MS Gamma 3rd Generation zako.

Z2: I wonder what happened to the other two.

Z1: Huh?

Z2: Well it's the _third_ generation zako, that means there must have been a first and second.

Z3: Good point zako. The MS Gamma is Flip's giant mobile suit, although it's only giant to him seeing how he's only as big as us zako. To the gundams it's about the same size as a chopper ball.

Z2: Who did this paint job? And what's up with the eight ball for a head? Oh, but check out all of its cool weapons zako.

Z1, Z3: Zako!

Z1: The MS Gamma 3rd Generation comes equipped with machine guns, lasers, hyper beam canons, missile launchers, the works!

Z3: His collection could rival Lord Destroyer Dom's zako.

Z2: Now about Sgt. Flip zako. He's a short green human and frog mix. Aviator goggles make a nice accessory for him. Not everyone can pull off that look zako.

Z3: We know he's a good pilot but can he fight hand to hand zako?

Z1: According to Gio his hand to hand leaves much to be desired.

Z2: I did however hear that he can hold his own when outside the MS Gamma zako but prefers to pilot it zako

Z1: And that's it for today's show. (curtain falls) For the future of the Genki Power Squad,

All zakos: Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

FYI: Haomaru is Baku's actual teacher. Cybertoy00 let me know how I did. Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

"Who is she Ba-kun?"

"Who is she Oki-kun?"

Bakunetsumaru stood between the feuding females as they stared him down, "Umm…uh…Hitomi, it is not what you think. Genko is my old sensei's servant. She's a pest."

"Is this your girlfriend Ba-kun?" Genko asked.

Baku snapped back, "What do you care?"

Hitomi pulls Baku towards her, "Why yes I am."

Genko grabs Baku's other arm, "Why didn't you tell us Ba-kun?"

"He doesn't need to," Hitomi answers.

"He can answer for himself," Genko growled.

"Why would my Oki-kun want to talk to you wench?" Hitomi asked

"Jeez, where'd you get this whore Ba-kun?" Genko replied.

"Why you little…!" Hitomi pounces on Genko starting a cat fight.

Bakunetsumaru pulls himself from the dust cloud and scurries to Captain and the others, "Chicks are crazy! No offense Fleur."

"None taken," the princess replied.

Gio watched the female mushas fight, "Hitomi is rather clingy isn't she?"

Baku shrugs, "Eh, I have seen worse."

"Why do I get the feeling I should have taught you something about women as well?" An old musha walks up, a slim katana waiting at his side.

"Haomaru sensei," Bakunetsu bows, "Welcome to my village. What has brought you here?"

Haomaru stops about a foot from Baku, staring down his old pupil, "Well… for one, I have never met the Gundam Force you claim to lead. Greetings." Haomaru bows to the remaining Force.

"_You _lead?" Shute asked slightly irked.

Gio cocked his head, "I thought Captain was the leader."

Baku chuckles nervously and pulls Captain, Shute, Zero, Fleur and Gio into a huddle, "Come on play along guys. Please?"

"You wish for us to follow a lie?" Captain asked puzzled.

Baku pleaded, "Just say I'm your leader until he leaves. Please guys?"

"And why should we?" Zero asked.

Fleur elbows him, "Come on sweetie, play along."

"Okay," Captain agrees, "But only until he leaves."

"Baku replies gratefully, "Thank you Captain."

"Well?" Haomaru asked, "Doesn't your old sensei get a proper introduction?"

Baku stood proudly, "Yes, of course. This is Captain Gundam and Shute from Neotopia. Zero, Knight of Lacroa. Princess Fleur of Skylark. And our newest member, Gio." Each member either bowed politely or gave a head nod.

"Ah, yes, Gio," said Haomaru, "You've made quite a name for yourself after attacking Genkimaru and his team."

Gio spoke through gritted teeth, "I didn't attack them."

Haomaru chuckled, "You're almost as fiery as Bakunetsumaru."

Lieutenant General Cy struts through the Angel of Death's fortress head held high, chest puffed forward. Mechanical limbs clanked and clattered louder with each step claws clicking in tune. Cy shifts his gaze to the grumbling Flip, "Had fun with the gundams sergeant?" Cy heckled, chuckling aloud. He received a wrench to the skull. Cy growled as the frog returned to repairing his MS Gamma.

"Humph!" Cy continued his journey to the Death Angel, "You summoned me sire?"

An all too familiar darkness surrounds him, "Gio has lived long enough. Lead your wolf pack into Ark and kill him. However, do not bring lethal harm to the Gundam Force. Bring me the body when you have completed your mission." He vanished.

Cy smirked, "As you command my lord." The cybornetic wolf leaps to a window sill, walks the narrow edge with catlike grace, and then proceeds to an outcropping over looking the compound. A mighty howl escapes his lungs, echoing across the scarred land, falling on the death ears of those taken by war, and then heard by the enemy.

"What's going on here!?" The leader demanded, "Ninko! Come in!"

"Ssh! Not so loud commander," Ninko replies, "Cy and his pack are off to hunt Gio."

"Shit!"

Gio lay sprawled in the grass, eyes closed, back mounted cannon pressing into his armor,

"Peace so alien

I knew ye once

But you have been forsaken.

Enjoying this leisure I fell guilty My comrades continue war." Gio sighed, beginning to drift, "I never thought I would say this but… I wish I was on the front. Well… I volunteered so here I am. Everyone's counting on me and in turn I am counting on Rubbish." Gio chuckled, "He really is living up to his name right now." Gio sighed, shoulders slump, "I hope they're alright." 

"Who? Your friends?" Gio opened his eyes finding Cy looking back, "Hello, pup."

Gio scrambles to his feet, drawing both his sword and beam rifle. He was surrounded by three rings of organic, mecha, and cyborg wolves, "Damn it…."

Cy and his pack begin to circle, "Put those toys away. It's only a matter of time now before you see your parents again." Cy let out a sly chuckle, "You don't stand a chance. Your time has come pup."

"Has anyone seen Gio lately?" Baku asked.

"He went for a walk," Captain answered, "I am still tracking him. Do not worry."

Haomaru's eyes snapped behind Fleur, Genko, and Hitomi, "The three of you! Duck!"

A large, snarling mecha wolf crashes out of the trees bearing tooth and nail.

"Zero!"

"Bakunetsumaru!" The girls scatter as the wolf slides into her landing. She howls summoning a charge into the village. Male mushas quickly grabbed any available weapons and fend off the onslaught.

"Get the women and children inside now!" Baku and Hao barked.

"Gundam Force! Move out!" Captain brandishes his v-rod and attacks the charging fleet.

"Be gone! Foul beast!" Zero fires his Lacroain Crescent knocking out a row of wolves.

"Get out of my village you mutts!" Bakunetsu charged into the fray, blades parallel to the ground slicing everything in his path. Haomaru remained silent effortlessly deflecting any form of wolf that approached.

"Here, wolfie, wolfie, wolfie," Fleur slashed left and right, clawing away any who pounced her.

Gio pivots on an axis, sharp gleaming teeth watching the frighten gundam. The pack snarled and feigned attacks. Gio watched poised to strike.

Cy spoke with a snarl, "Ah, is the little orphan scared? To bad mommy and daddy aren't here to save you. Remember men! Death Angel wants him dead!" The pack charged in from all sides. Gio rapidly spins, firing his beam rifle in all directions, sword slashing those who slipped by. Several jumped off their comrades backs and attacked from above, clamping powerful jaws to the gundamium shoulders. Organics wolves were easily pulled off, mecha had broke his skin hanging on with their vice grip.

"Piro Perimeter!" Fire erupted from Gio, scorching both wolf and grass. Seizing opportunity, Gio flies above the blacken circle training his plasma cannon on the pack. "Later!" A bolt of red plasma blows a chunk from the planet, injuring several members of the pack. Cy and his fellow cyborgs return fire. Missile whistles and machine guns rattle, Gio dances around them, flying for his life, "Nice job genius!" He said to himself, "That last fire attack drained most of my energy. I've got to get out of here." Cy fires a heat seeker then leads his pack in a chase.

Gio pushes his flight boasters harder than he ever thought possible, "Come on! Come on!" The beeping heat seeking missile quickly closes the gap. Gio veers left then right to no avail, the stubborn ammo followed in sync. More snarling mecha wolves approached from the front, attempting to surround him. "Did he bring the entire fleet!?" Gio shouted more than asked. The beeping grew more intense, Gio sails over the approaching enemy, heat seeker following. Gio looks over his shoulder, "Damn."

BOOM!

Gio falls from the sky, screaming in agony, his plasma cannon catapulting away, back severely damaged. Performing a face planter, Gio bounces and slides across the prickly grass. The teenaged gundam slowly pushes himself up, pain searing deep through his circuits, "We got him now!"

Gio looks under his body, spying the oncoming wolves, "Could this day get any worse?" He stumbles to his feet and runs, back protesting angrily, "Got to run. Got to hide. Can't die. Need help!"

Cy tackles the wounded gundam, pinning him, "End of the line pup." The rest catch up, those bearing mechanical jaws latching onto Gio other's snarling.

Gio summons his remaining strength into one last fire burst, knocking away his attackers. Exhausted, he runs to what he believes is safety. False idea. He halted at the edge of a cliff. The rocky edge over looks a swift moving river far below. Gio collapses in defeat and breathes, "No…I'm to young to die."

"Rrrah!" Cy tackles the defeated gundam sending both of them over the ledge. Gio's screams fade down the gorge, ending in a splash

"Lieutenant General! Lieutenant General!" the pack huddles around the cliff's edge.

Cy pulls himself up, "I just made an idiot out of myself." He looks back down at the stream, "There's no way he survived. We follow the river." He howls to the heavens as his comrades head down stream

"Gundam Force! Triple Attack!" Organic, mecha, cyborg, all wolves were tossed by the attack.

Lieutenant General Cy's howl echoes into the village, "Mission accomplished! Fall back!" The attacking wolves swiftly retreat, dashing towards their Lieutenant General.

"Mission accomplished?" Captain asked.

"The only thing they accomplished was getting their tails kicked," Shute stated.

Zero watched them leave, "What trickery are they conceiving?"

"I intend to find out," Baku whistled for Entango and rode after them.

"Hey wait!" Fleur shouted.

Captain ordered, "Come on!" They chased after their musha friend.

"What was that?" Genkimaru asked.

"Sounded like a wolf howl," said Grappler.

"Not just any wolf howl," said Zapper, "That was one from Caynin. How did he get here?"

Cobramaru landed next to Genkimaru, the damaged plasma cannon at his side, "Lord Genkimaru, the gundam Gio has been killed by a cyborg wolf and his pack."

"Yep," said Zapper, "Caynin."

Genki stood and stretched, "That solves that. Let's go tell Kibaomaru and Britainmaru."

Bakuhamaru looks around, "Where is Kijuumaru?"

"I'll get him," said Mokinmaru. He heads upstream.

Kijuumaru stands in the slow current cleaning his elongated arms while humming, "Hello Mokinmaru."

"Come on let's go," Mokin spoke, "Gio's dead. Time to tell Kibaomaru and Britainmaru."

Kijuu stretches, "Coming." He spies something in the river, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Mokin inquired.

Kijuu walks upstream, "It's a gundam. Poor bastard must have lost a fight." Kijuu reaches down to pull him from the river, "Holy crap! It's the newcomer!"

Mokin trots to him, "Hey, you're right." Kijuu lays Gio on the riverbanks, "Huh," said Mokin, "He really is dead." He reached down to pull him further in shore.

Gio grabs back, "Help…me...please…help me."

Mokinmaru and Kijuumaru yell at the top of their lungs jumping a mile into the air.

"Please…," Gio wheezed, "Help…." He blacked out. The startled mushas exchanged glances.

"Genkimaru! Bakuhamaru!" Kijuumaru and Mokinmaru return to the camp, Gio on Mokin's shoulder, "Gio's alive!"

"Say what!" Cobramaru asked, "How did he survive that fall?" Mokin gently laid him down, exposing Gio's tattered back.

"What happened to him?" Genkimaru asked.

"He lost to an entire pack of wolves," Cobra answered.

Several zakos crowded around Gio. One removed his beam rifle, another, his scabbard. One carefully examined the rifle, "This is Neotopian zako!"

"What!?" Grappler takes the weapon, "This is GunEagle's beam rifle!"

Zapper took it, "Hey! You're right!"

Bakuhamaru unsheathed the katana, "This belongs to the Blazing Samurai!"

Grappler takes the sword, "What the hell? How did he get this?"

"There he is!" Captain and co raced towards the Genki Power Squad.

"What have you done to Gio!" Baku demanded."

"Before you start pointing fingers look at this," Zapper tosses Captain the rifle.

He immediately recognizes it, "This belongs to GunEagle! What is it doing here?"

Bakuha smirked, "You'll like this Bakunetsumaru." He tosses him the katana and scabbard.

Bakunetsu pulls off its tattered binding, "This is my scabbard!" 

"Think fast!" Grappler tosses him the katana.

Bakunetsu goes wide-eyed, pulling out his own, "How did he get an exact copy of my sacred blade!"

"How does he have exact copies of your weaponry?" Zero asked puzzled.

"This makes no sense," Fleur stated.

Gio moaned in anguished. Captain gave Shute the rifle before lifting Gio, "We'll know once he awakens."

"Captain?" Shute asked

He shoulders the unconscious teen, "He needs to recover in a safe facility. Our best bet is SDG base. Genkimaru, do not alert Rubbish of this."

Genki nodded, "Okay." He creates a portal to Neotopia, "Tell us what you find out." Captain nods, then leads his team through the portal.

Cy and his pack scour the abandoned campsite. Faint heat and sent trails remained, blending with the midnight air. Cy growled, "I don't believe this. He dimension hopped."

"Orders sir?" one wolf asked.

Cy lowered his head in thought. "If he's still alive, he won't be for long. We need to locate his whereabouts or we're all dog food." A lighting pillar crashes onto Cy and his fleet, pulling them through the dimensions.

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR!

Z1: Hello and welcome to today's Zako Zako Hour. Today's meeting is all about

All 3: Gio's Mea Weird Weapons!

Z1: Zako zako!  
Z2: I knew it! I knew it! There was something fishy about those weapons.

Z3: That's for sure zako. Both his katana resembles Bakusmatsu's and his rifle resembles GunEagle's

Z1: They're not look-a-likes but exact copies zako.

Z2: That's impossible. They can't be clones unless…

Z1 & Z3: He's a thief!

Z3: Wait, wait, wait! He can't be a thief since the samurai still had his sword.

Z2: Maybe he stole it while the samurai was sleeping and replaced it with a look a like.

Z1: I don't think so zako. He had it when he first arrived. Hmmm… aha! I got it!

Z2 & Z3: Got what zako?

Z1: Lord Zapper Zaku mentioned a place called Caynin, a world ruled by wolves. That must be were Gio is from. I remember they had superb cloaking and mimic technology.

Z2: I remember Caynin zako. But I thought they destroyed all of those devices when we invaded?

Z3: They must have had some in safe storage somewhere zako.

Z1: That still doesn't explain how he got the weapons precisely right before he even met the Gundam Force.

All 3: Zako?

Z2: This is very hard zako.

Z3: And rather confusing zako zako.

Z1: There must be some explanation zako there must! (curtain slams) And we're going to find it zako!

Cyber, sorry if I OOC-ed Genko. What do you think guys? Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright everyone pay attention in this chapter. You might be thrown. You might not.

"Oh my!" Juli gasped.

"What happened to him?" Chief Haro asked in concern.

Captain answered, "According to Cobramaru, Gio took a missile to the back and was tossed into a river."

Chief Haro watched to SDG GMs carry Gio away, "I don't know what we can do for him but at least we can provide a safe place to rest and recover."

"Save some time and toss him in a cell," Bakunetsumaru growled.

"Hmm?" Chief Haro was used to the samurai's grumpiness but this threw him off.

"Calm yourself Bakunetsumaru," Zero spoke, "we still do not know how he obtained your sword and GunEagle's beam rifle."

Chief Haro's ears flourished, "He what!?"

Shute offers him the rifle, "See for yourself, sir."

Haro examined the rifle, "But…how in the…where did he…? Gio has yet to even meet GunEagle. And has never once stepped foot in the weapon room. All data bases on weapons are under tight security. And GunEagle has his rifle on him as we speak."

Fleur crossed her arms, "We need to wake and question him."

Up on SDG base, Kao-Lyn excitedly jumped around Gio's bed while performing karate, "Talk about a hit. His cannon mount is melted to his back armor. I might be able to remove it while he is still unconscious. However, a scan must be taken first of course."

Chief Haro nodded, "Thank you. Alert me if anything useful comes up. Captain and Shute, locate GunEagle and discover if this rifle is indeed a replica or the actual thing."

"Roger!" Captain and Shute salute and leave rifle in tow.

Haro continues, "Bakunetsumaru, do the same with that sword. Juli and Thief will assist you."

"Roger!" Baku grabs the sword leaves

"Zero, Fleur, this could very well be a trap. Patrol Neotopia and report back anything out of the ordinary."

"Roger!" Zero and Fleur nod and take flight.

Returning to his post, Chief Haro let out an exasperated sigh, "What have we gotten into now?"

GunEagle turns Gio's rifle over in his hands, "Whoa…this rifle is a near copy of mine. But you told me that was impossible Captain." 

Captain nodded, "It is. Every rifle has its own unique signature. We need to test your rifle next to this look a like."

"Sure no problem," GunEagle replied. The Neotopians move to the shooting range.

Shute typed on a computer from behind the safety glass, "Ready GunEagle?"

"I was built ready," the cocky teen replied.

Captain spoke, "This is a simple shooting test so nothing fancy. Understood?"

"Oh, come on Captain," GunEagle replied.

"This is serious," Captain countered, "We need both test to be identical. Begin the test."

GunEagle groaned, "Kill joy. You've been hanging around GunPanzer to long." GunEagle readies his rifle, "Test one. Rifle: GunEagle."

"And start!" Shute began the test.

One volley of fire later, several targets contained a smoldering hole, "Too easy." The youthful gundam smirked.

Shute resets the test, "Ready for round two?"

GunEagle grabs the second rifle, "Test two. Rifle: Gio."

"And start!" Shute initiated the test once more.

GunEagle sent out the wave, bearing the same results, "Interesting. This rifle handles the same as mine." 

"Bringing up the test results," Captain closely scans each target, "What? The signature is exactly the same!"

"What?" Shute asked in shock.

GunEagle walks in and scans the results, "Dude! That's impossible!"

Captain ordered, "We need to tell Chief Haro now."

"Ee-yah!" Bakunetsumaru slices through numerous wooden and metal targets.

"Samurai no think Gio sword do that?" Thief asked as he replaced the damaged targets.

Baku sheathed his sacred sword, "Not in the same manner." He returned to start, picking up Gio's katana.

"Test two ready," Thief chirped, trotting back to Juli.

Juli made some notes, "And…go!"

Bakunetsumaru dashed through the test once more, destroying targets with the same ease, "Ee-yah!" He examined the sword, "Weird. His and mine are weighted exactly the same. And handles the same." Baku shrugs.

Thief brings Juli the destroyed targets, "This tell Thief and Juli if sword different?"

Juli nodded, "It should." Baku watched from behind Thief. The computer's result flashed two words: Prefect match.

"Say what!" the threesome shouted.

Juli was speechless, "But…but…how?"

"This can not be my scared sword," Bakunetsu shouted in defiance.

Thief bluntly states, "Computer say otherwise."

"Sir, chief," Captain comes on screen, "The results show that Gio's rifle is in fact GunEagle's."

Chief Haro's ears flourish, "What! Show me the results."

Juli appears in another window, "Sir, Gio's sword is in fact Bakunetsumaru's."

"Impossible!" Haro stated, ears flapping, "Show me the results."

"Chief Haro! Chief Haro!" Kao-Lyn appeared in a third window, more hyper than usual, "I've just finish scanning Gio numerous time and the scans come back as, well, _not_ Gio."

"Huh?" Chief Haro asked, "What do you mean?"

Kao-Lyn scratches his head, "It will be easier to show you. Ah-hoo!"

Gio's scan pops up next to Kao-Lyn's window.

Shute appears next to Captain, "That doesn't look a thing like Gio."

Baku points out, "It looks like Zero with wings."

GunEagle looks over Captain, "Is your scanner on the fritz?"

"No, no, it's fine," Kao-Lyn answered, In fact, all seven GunChoppers got the same results.

"How is that possible?" Haro asked confused beyond belief.

"Thief know! Thief know!" The hyper raptor answered, "Gio Zero and Fleur kid. They get marry soon. Gio from future. Gio get gun from GunEagle and sword from Samurai. Gio wear disguise so we no fine out. Gio came to past to change future."

There was a long uneasily silent pause. Captain broke the silence, "We need to be serious here."

"Thief serious!" the young torai replied.

Chief Haro sighed again, leaning on the control panel, "Contact Britainmaru and Kibaomaru."

"Greetings once more Chief Haro," Britainmaru spoke.

"Hello Chief Haro," Kibaomaru greeted.

The chief went straight to business, "Can a sword ever be perfectly replicated? Even if it is made by the same smith?"

"Impossible," Kiba answered.

Britainmaru questioned, "Why do you ask?"

"Britainmaru! Stop Rubbish from scanning Ark!" Chief Haro ordered, "Gio had a perfect exact copy of Bakunetsumaru's sword and GunEagle's rifle. They're up to something." 

"What!?" Britainmaru shouted. Then ordered, "Stop that sprite!" A nobusshi jumped up to Rubbish snatching him from his perched.

Completely encased in the nobusshi's hand Rubbish gave a muffled yell, "Good sir! What is the meaning of this?!" The nobusshi yanked harshly on Rubbish's lamp stretching the sprite, "Ow! Ow! Please stop! What have I done?"

"Stop playing dumb and tell us what you're up to!" Chief Haro snapped.

Rubbish faced the screen, "What do you mean good sir? I have done no wrong?"

Chief Haro orders "Drop the act and tell us how Gio got an exact copy of Bakunetsumaru's sword and GunEagle's rifle!"

Rubbish's eyes darted around, "Well sir…for your information…I-I have…Time Jump!" Rubbish disappeared from the nobusshi's hand frightening those present.

"Time jump?" Shute asked.

Chief Haro slammed his fist on the keyboard, "Cunning fiends! We led them right to what they want! Contact Lacroa and Pagno Desidero now! Zero! Fleur! We fell into a trap. Return to base immediately!"

"King Luther Lacroa. Lacroa."

"King Phoenix. Skylark."

"King Aqua. Oceanica."

"King Eristis. Facundra."

"Czar Frost. Tougen."

"Queen Acucallis. Aerno."

Chief Haro speaks urgently, "Listen up. We fell into a trap. I believe a new threat has arrived. I will send each of you-" the communication turned to static, "What happened!"

"All inter-dimensional communication has been knocked out sir."

Chief Haro growled in frustration, "I don't believe this."

Kao-Lyn spoke next, "Chief Haro! Gio's coming to."

"Gundam Force! Get down there but don't let him know we're onto him right away," Haro ordered.

"Roger!"

Down in the medical bay, Gio slowly stirred back to reality. "Have you discovered anything Kao-Lyn?" Captain asked.

"Only a strange white device on his wrist," Kao-Lyn answered, "I am unsure as to what it is." The wrist band held a screen along with several buttons.

"This entire _day_ has been strange," Shute stated.

Baku continued to fume, "I still want to know how _he_ got _my _sword."

Zero joked, "What is he? A time traveler?"

"Time travel is currently impossible," Captain answered.

Gio groaned, opening his eyes, "Ah, wh-where am I?"

Shute put up a front, "Gio! You're awake!"

Gio props his chest on his arms before looking over his shoulder, "Greetings my compatriots. How long have I been out? And where am I?"

Captain answered, "You are currently on SDG base in Neotopia."

Chief Haro watches the camera closely, "Come on. Slip up."

"Oh," Gio replied. He rolls his shoulders, instantly regretting it. He hissed in pain, "Damn…my back is pretty screwed up huh?"

"Will you be able to heal yourself?" Fleur asked in false concern.

Gio smiles back, "Don't worry. With some time, I'll be fine. Ooh, I made a rhyme." He chuckled.

Zero eyed him, "So…you'll be down for several weeks perhaps?"

Gio slipped into thought, "I certainly hope not. Of, course, once Rubbish finds out, he's going to kill me."

"Not unless we kill you first," Baku said threateningly.

Gio cocked his head, "Huh?" Then it clicked, "Oh, I get it. Kill me for being stupid. Ha ha. Funny."

"Drop the act, you have been caught," Captain stated bluntly.

Gio innocently asked, "Did I miss something?"

Shute answered, "Why were you hiding that wrist band?

Gio looked at the white band, "Oh, this old thing. It's technology from my homeland."

"You're not from Skylark," Fleur stated.

Gio wears a confused look, "Okay you lost me."

Fleur answers, "That wrist band contains Skylarkain technology."

"Tell us how you got exact copies of my scared swords and GunEagle's rifle!" Bakunetsumaru demanded.

Gio flipped over, supporting his upper half on his arms, "I-I've no earthy clue what you mean."

"Ha! You stuttered," Zero pointed out, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing! I…uh…I…," Gio stole a quick glace of the exit, "Later!" He peeled off, flying towards the exit, back screaming in pain. Fleur reaches to grab him, only succeeding in tripping and scraping her claws across the wrist band.

"After him!" Captain led his team in a chase.

Gio darts away, "To hell with this. I've been caught. Keno!" A flash of gold feathers darted across his back, healing it instantly.

Captain called out, "Sazabi! Stop him!"

Sazabi looked up just in time to get ran over by Gio. The fleeing gundam stumbles to his feet, Sazabi grabs his leg, causing Gio to stumble and land on the already sparking band. The gundam's armor flashes blue for a split-second, "What the hell?" Gio delivers a quick kick, knocking Sazabi off. The ex-Dark Axis commander rubs his shoulder, "I've got to stop sniffing chlorine."

"Thief got him!" Thief trotted full speed towards Gio, "Cannonball!" Leaping from the third level, Thief tackles the fleeing gundam. He clamps his mighty jaws around the band. After struggling with the raptor, which was slightly smaller than him, Gio breaks free. Thief quickly places his wrist band trophy in his stomach pouch.

Facing a dead end, Gio sees his reflection, "I'm screwed."

Captain pins the now blue gundam with feathered wings to the wall, "Speak! Who are you really?"

The gundam, formally called Gio shouts, "I am Celestin, son of the Winged Knight!"

I'm evil no? Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Silence captured the base. Celestin's statement hung intertwined with confusion. Captain maintained his powerful hold on the teenage gundam. Celestin spoke again, "Really…I am."

"What kind of slanderous lie is this!?" Zero spat, "I do not have any children."

"Well no not yet," said Celestin calmly, "You see, I'm from the future and-"

"Shut you lying trap!" Fleur orders.

Bakunetsumaru demanded, "How did you get _my_ sacred sword!?"

GunEagle adds, "And _my_ beam rifle!?"

Celestin answered, struggling against Captain's hold, "They were given to me to use in the past along with my plasma cannon. I could not use my claws or Mana lest I be found out."

Captain delivers a swift punch to Celestin's jaw, knocking him to the ground, "Do you honestly expect us to believe that? You are in enough trouble as it is. Now quit lying while you are still in one piece!"

Without Captain pinning him, everyone got a good look at their former ally as he lay on the floor stunned. He looked very similar to Zero in build. His helmet resembled the Winged Knight's save for a straight pointed v-fin joining at a ruby; a command fin jutted up before angling back down towards his neck guard. Twin wings framed his helmet, upon which sat a headband communicator with a blue scanner. Shoulder armor top his arms, lined with steel bracings as the top half jutted straight out crown by three white skinny feathers. A pair of white, peppered with gold, wings draped down his back. His torso would be a near replica of Zero's had his emerald green soul stone not been lined by gold. Celestin's skirt armor resembles that of a knight's, bright red flamed marks outlined in gold decorating alternating sections. His gauntlets resembled Fleur's, a single red and gold flame on each. The teenager's feet had a royal boot appeal to them. Celestin's overall main color is light blue with some white; his face plate is flat with two gaps. Deep royal purple pools filled with horrid, regretful memories are his eyes. The teenaged gundam shook off Captain's blow and whispered while rubbing the impact point, "Ouch…Uncle Captain sure knows how to punch." He slowly returns to his feet stumbling slightly. Celestin pleads, "I am not lying. What I say is true. Go on. Ask me anything. Let me prove who you I am. Except about the future, I can't tell you that."

"Surprise, surprise," said Baku sarcastically, "I'll bet that's just another disguise."

Chief Haro ordered, "Take him to high security holding! Let him rust!"

Five GMs appear and surround Celestin, two hold electric cuffs, and another carried a flight restrainer.

"Wha…hey no! Wait! Chief Haro! Please!" Celestin pleaded

"Alright you," one GM spoke, "you're coming with us." Flight restrainer was placed around his neck and the communicator removed.

Celestin fights back as they attempt to cuff him, "Chief Haro! Captain! Shute! Bakunetsumaru!" Feet were cuffed sending a crippling surge through his circuits, "Zero! Fleur! I am you son from the future! Hard to believe I know but true!"

"Hold your tongue scoundrel!" Zero angrily replied, "Princess Fleur and I have yet to wed and we certainly do not have any children."

Celestin growled in frustration, "Yes I know! What part of future did you not get?"

"What part of truth did you miss!?" Fleur harshly asked.

Celestin's hands were cuffed bringing a second crippling surge. The GMs drag the crippled teen away. He continued to fight back, "No! Stop! I'm telling the truth! Guys! Come on! You have to believe me!"

Sazabi commented, "That was one of the weirdest things I have ever seen."

Shute fumed, "First he calls himself Gio now Celestin? This guy must think we're idiots. That or he's hiding something."

Baku scoffed, "I'm willing to bet he's actually working for this Angel of Death guy."

"That is my concern precisely," said Captain."

GunEagle added, "He's probably best buds with that cyborg wolf guy."

"Precisely," said Chief Haro, "He may have called for back up. Someone get the Inter-dimensional Communications back up!"

Thief looked towards were Celestin was taken, "Why lock up truth-telling time traveler?"

"THIEF! TIME TRAVEL IS CUREENTLY IMPOSSIBLE!"

"And three!" Celestin was roughly tossed into a high security cell deep within the bowls of the base, "That takes care of him."

"That gundam sure can put up a fight."

"Fell lucky that gundam didn't flame us."

"That gundam sure is an idiot provoking Captain."

"What an idiot!"

Celestin squirms in his bindings eventually getting into an upright position. Knees curled under he stared at the ground. That gundam. Two little words that robbed him of everything. He was no longer Celestin son of Zero the Winged Knight and Princess Fleur. He was 'that gundam'. Nothing more. Celestin sighed, "I've failed. I've failed my friends. I failed my mission. Some gundam I am. I'm…I'm just…I'm nothing. I'm no hero. I'm no great fighter. I'm just a single being in an army. No one will care if I die. I'll just be another casualty of war." He closed his eyes and slipped into a daydream, "That is my destiny."

SMACK!

"Don't ever say that again Master Celestin!" It was Rubbish

Celestin breathed, "Rubbish. By Mana am I glad to see you."

"Never ever say your destiny is to die you hear me!?" Rubbish lectured. "Death is inescapable for all. Create your own destiny before your time is up!"

Celestin adverts his gaze, "My destiny is to die in this war."

SMACK!

"Are you deaf!?" Rubbish shouted

Celestin flinched, "Your voice hurts more than your hand you know."

Rubbish smirked, "I have to knock sense into you somehow."

The teen chuckled, "Well Rubbish, looks like we're having an early homecoming."

"You do not wish to search longer Master Celestin?" the sprite asked.

"Stupid time sprite," Celestin replied, "Chief Haro has already alerted everyone else. We can no longer search for the Angel of Death's weakness."

Rubbish sighed, "Commander will be infuriated."

"It won't be the first time," Celestin replied.

Rubbish jimmied the locks freeing his comrade, "It will take only a few seconds to delete these memories of war from everyone's minds."

"Good," the teen replied, "Let's go home."

"Not so fast Master Celestin," Rubbish replied, "We need to get your weapons and mimic gear."

Chief Haro questioned, "How much longer until the Inter-Dimensional Communications are repaired?"

"We still need to find what knocked it out Chief Haro," Bell Wood replied. Alarm rang throughout the base.

Celestin crawled through the ventilation, "Bet you that's for me."

"Let's pick up the pace," Rubbish replied.

Captain appeared on Chief Haro's monitor, "Where are they chief?"

Chief Haro answers urgently, "Lieutenant General Cy is at SDG Lab C with reinforcements. GunPanzer is already on scene. Gundam Force move out!"

"Roger!"

Lieutenant General Cy and his pack stood facing down GunPanzer and several SDG GMs.

Cy snarled again, "Answer me! Where is your base? Where are you harboring Gio?"

"Yeah right!" GunPanzer answered, "We aren't telling you mongrels anything!"

The cyborg growled, "Very well! We'll tear this city apart!"

"Over my rusty hide!" GunPanzer charged the pack.

"Take him out!" Cy led his pack against the gundamized tank.

A barrage of gunfire fell on the back of the pack as the front attacked GunPanzer. "Need some help GunPanzer?" Captain and GunEagle continued their attack.

"It's about time slowpokes!" GunPanzer barked

"Mana!" a blue magic circle sliced through the pack scattering the wolves.

"Come here mutts!" Baku swung his sword with precision knocking several of Cy's forces from GunPanzer followed by Fleur. Shute lands safely on GunPanzer's shoulder.

Cy let out a series of barks calling his troops back. The Gundam Force regroups near GunPanzer. Captain brandishes his machine gun, "Now Lieutenant General! Leave this city at once! Or else!"

"Or else what?" Cy taunted unimpressed, "Just give us Gio and we will leave never to return."

"You honestly think we're just going to give you your ally?" Shute asked.

Cy cocked his head, "Ally? Gio?" He and his pack erupted in laughter, "Can I have some of whatever you've been somkin' kid?"

Baku was confused, "He's not your friend?"

"Hell no!" Cy answered still snickering, "He's the enemy!"

"Okay," said Fleur, "I'm lost."

"You and me both," Zero added.

"Either he's lying," said GunPanzer, "or that gundam told the truth. And I highly doubt the latter."

GunEagle asked, "Okay smart guy, then how does he have my gun and Bossanova's sword?"

"How should I…" Cy trailed off as his mind clicked, "They tricked us! Celestin's been here in the past this entire time! Celestin is Gio. No wonder Death Angel wants only him dead. Oh dear God! I fell like such an idiot! I mean…wow! The Winged Knight's son sure is tricky."

"Say what!?!" the Gundam Force shouted in unison

"You haven't figured it out?" Cy asked dumb founded, "Why else do you think we've only been trying to kill Gio and not you. His plan makes sense now. Come on think about it. It's rather simple even for a human."

"Celestin was telling the truth!" Zero shouted in shocked.

Cy shook his head pawing his organic ear, "Gio must have messed up. He reveled himself after I nearly demolished him. He may be tricky but he sure is stupid."

"What the!!?" Chief Haro shouted, ears flapping, "He told the truth!!"

"Thief told you!" Thief shouted in triumph

"But…time travel…I…." Juli could no longer form sentences.

"It's about time you got it!" Celestin stood proudly beneath and open vent with Rubbish on his command fin.

"How did you out!?" Koa-Lynn asked.

Celestin quickly glances around, "Well um…uh…."

"Smooth, Master Celestin," Rubbish comments.

Celestin looks at the fight, "I'll go help them then explain. Deal?" Not waiting for an answer, he made a dash for the base's edge. Before he took flight, a female worker grabbed his bandana accidentally undoing the knot. She stumbled slightly as Celestin flew off with a flash. She clutched the fabric noting a single white feather within in its threads.

In their dumb founded state, the Gundam Force was opened for an attack by the wolf pack. They were quickly bound together and GunPanzer found himself tied down. Brought back to reality, Captain and co found themselves pinned by ultra strong steel threads ending in gundamium weights.

"Cowards!" Bakunetsumaru shouted.

"What kind of warrior attacks before his opponent is ready?" Zero asked.

Cy smirked, "A smart one."

"Fiery Hurricane!" Wind whipped into the area bringing fire with a mighty roar.

"Lookout!" Mecha and cyborg canines leap to safety, the windy inferno scorching the air and warming everyone's faces while staying well enough away from the Dimensional Transport Device. Celestin folds his wings, flight boosters gently purring, "Hop to it Rubbish!"

"You got it!" Rubbish makes a flying leap to the trapped gundams and works on untying them.

Cy approaches Celestin, "How do you plan to fight with out your precious weapons pup? Fire won't last forever."

Celestin smirks, "True. But now I can use my favorite weapons. O Mana! Come to me!" The blue Mana circle appears above Celestin and deposits the Vatras sword and shield into the youth's hands witch he brandishes in a showy manner.

Bakunetsu narrows his eyes, "Yep, that is defiantly your son Zero."

"A shield and sword. Oh I'm so scared," Cy rattled his head signaling to his pack. The wolves once more encompass the gundam. Celestin pivots watching and waiting. "De ja vu, eh pup?" Cy asked mockingly, "You still haven't learned."

Celestin held his shield over his wings, a rather uncomfortable position, "I never make the same mistake twice." Gears churning, a mecha wolf lunges from the right meeting with the gundam's sword. Another comes from the left, welcomed by a flash of silver. Celestin curls his left hand's claws, shield remaining fixed to his wings. He then whispered a spell and rotated on an axis. Multiple gold feathers formed a twin chain holding his shield as it slammed into one wolf after another creating a wide perimeter. With a second spell and a mighty wing flap, Celestin aims for the heavens.

"The kid's not bad," GunPanzer admitted. Rubbish continues to grumble as he fiddles with the bindings

"Son of a bitch."

"My head!" 

"Can't breathe. Broke a rib."

"Where is he?"

Celestin reaches the apex of his flight, sheathes his sword, then goes into a spiraling dive bomb, all ten claws at the ready. One wolf looks up, "Spiral claw! Spiral claw!" Those only minorly injured ran for it Celestin spirals through the pack sending fur and sparks flying.

"Whoa!" Shute shouted, "He's good!"

"Hey Fleur!" said GunEagle, "That looks like something you would do."

Rubbish grumbles, "Come on, for time's sake. Aha!" The bindings fell, "You're free!" The gundams and Shute dropped to the dusty earth and shook it off.

"Retreat! Retreat now!" Lieutenant General Cy leads his mobile troops towards an open portal.

"Lieutenant General! Wai-ahh!" The remaining troops fell through a time warp made by Rubbish.

"Later mutts!" Rubbish calls out, "Well done Master Celestin!"

Celestin lets out a short chuckle then locks eyes with the Gundam Force, "Um…Hi guys. Are you okay?"

Zero slowly walks towards Celestin. The knight holds out his hand letting it hover near Celestin's cheek, "You're my…."

Celestin nods, "From the future, yes."

Zero swiftly withdraws his hand, "And Fleur is…."

"Correct," Celestin answers.

"Hold on you," said Captain, "Time travel is currently impossible."

Rubbish replies, "Not when you have a time sprite."

"You're a time sprite?" Shute asked. Rubbish gulps and silently nods. Shute continues, "And Celestin, you really are Zero's and Fleur's son?" Celestin silently nods.

(A/N Okay here's your warning. Major OOC-ness is coming)

(I'm not joking)

(I swear it is)

(Last chance)

(Go)

Zero looked over his future son then shouted, "What the censrhymeswithduckored 

Fleur stammered, "He's……my……." she swoons landing in GunPanzer's hand.

Baku went wide-eyed, "That's improvable! Time travel is impossible!"

Captain shouts, "What the hell are you doing here?" 

Shute's mouth was held a gaped, "Captain…did you just swear?"

Celestin said with a sigh and scratches his head, "I've got a huge plate of crow to eat."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Greetings ladies an gentlebots today's meeting is all about

All 3: What on earth just happened zako?

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: I knew it! I knew it! I knew Gio was hiding something!

Z3: Looks like Zero and Fleur get pretty busy after getting married zako.

Z1: Keep it clean will ya!

Z3: The knight's the one who dirtied this chapter zako.

Z2: Back on topic zako. It turns out that the newcomer Gio is actually Zero's and Fleur's son from the future Celestin zako.

Z3: Which raises the question, why is he here?

Z1, Z2: We don't know! (fall into pit of despair)

Z1: Wait, wait, wait! I got it zako!

Z2: Got what zako?

Z3: Is it contagious?

Z1: We know that Celestin and Gio are looking for the Angel of Death's weakness so…

Z2: It must be here in our time zako.

Z1: Precisely zako

Z3: Okay so what is it?

Z1: Um…I have no idea.

Z2: My either.

Z3: Great. They're on a wild goose chase.

Z2: Hey wait zako, something just occurred to me.

Z1, Z3: Tell us zako.

Z2: Well now Chief Haro has to tell everyone else what they have found out zako. They are going to flip.

Z3: Or does he zako?

Z1: I'm pretty sure he does zako. (curtain slams) Anyway for the future of the Genki Power Squad

All: Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

Media Miner is going to kill me for all those spaces. Reviews please! runs from OOC flames


	9. Chapter 9

Back on SDG Base, Celestin and Rubbish found themselves surrounded by nearly every SDG member. Captain, Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Fleur, GunEagle, and all seven GunChoppers were staring him down. Fleur was leaning on Zero still in shock. Rubbish sat atop Celestin's visor arms crossed, the future gundam stood waiting for an onslaught of questions. Whispers passed back and forth among the workers.

The teen finally spoke, "Go on, and ask me anything. Go ahead and get it over with."

Rubbish added, "Keep in mind however that we cannot tell you everything nor do we know everything."

Silence fell on the base. Glances were exchanged as though daring someone to ask something first. Wither it was from uncertainty of what to ask or not wanting to be the first idiot to ask something stupid, several minutes passed with words.

"Come on, come on," Rubbish said impatiently, "Time's a wastin'."

One SDG employee shouts from the back. "Who's going to win the World Series?"

"Who asked that?" Juli inquired.

Celestin faces the voices general direction, "What's 'the world series'?"

Shute asks, "Do you have, like, flying cars in the future?" Celestin faces the youth confused, then ruffles his feathers. Shute sweat drops, "Oh, yeah, you wouldn't need that would you…." Bell Wood muffles a laugh.

Someone else shouted, "Who replaces Chief Haro?"

Haro searches for the inquirer, "Who asked that!"

"You can't live forever Chief," GunEagle points out.

Celestin answers, "His son, once Chief Haro decides he's ready."

"Chief Haro has a kid?" Kao-Lynn asked.

"Who is it?" Shute asked.

"That's classified," Haro answered.

Bakunetsumaru asked, "Do you have any brother or sisters Celestin?"

"Mana, I hope not," said Zero. Fleur nodded in agreement.

Celestin sighs and scratches his head, "Wow…give me a second to remember all of them."

"Say what!?!?!" The knight and princess shout wide-eyed.

Celestin looks skywards, "Okay…I'm the oldest, and then…was it the twins next or…."

"Twins!" Fleur shouts.

"No…no…." Celestin continues, "They weren't next it was…." A smirk crosses his face before he dissolves into laughter, "Sych! I'm an only child." He continues laughing.

Fleur sighs in relief. Zero groans, "I fail to see the humor."

"Speak for yourself," Baku replied laughing, "The look on your face was priceless!" He received a hard slap across the face from Fleur. "Ow…."

"Having fun Master Celestin?" Rubbish asked.

Celestin nodded, "Sorry. You both looked so serious. I had to do it."

Zero shook his head and changed the topic, "What about Bakunetsumaru? Does he get married?"

Celestin regains himself, "Yes. Uncle Ba- I mean Bakunetsumaru gets married."

"To who?" Baku asks.

"Can't tell you," Rubbish replied. Baku groans.

Captain inquired, "Did you almost call Bakunetsumaru your uncle, Celestin?"

Celestin shifts his gaze, "Force of habit. In the future, you, Shute, and Bakunetsumaru want me to call you 'uncle'."

Chief Haro asked, "Everyone done with ridiculous questions?" Those present nodded.

Captain began, "Very well then. Celestin, when and where will the Angel of Death appear?"

Celestin sighs, "I was afraid of this question. Remember when I told you how the Angel of Death took my parents and home?"

"When Zero and Fleur are killed, yes," Captain answered.

"Thanks for making it sound like nothing," Zero remarked.

Captain apologized, "Sorry."

Celestin continues, "Well, he found us thanks to that damnable traitor Acucallis."

"The torai queen?" Fleur asked.

"Aha!" shouted Baku, "I knew she was up to no good!"

Celestin nods, "She led him throughout all of Pagno Desidero, starting with Skylark. After I narrowly escaped death, I watched her and Death Angel leave as a storm settled in. All I really remember is crying myself to sleep. Next thing I know, Bakunetsumaru's calling my name. He found and took me to Captain, Shute, and Rupert. After I told them what happened, Rupert took me to Lacroa while the others scoured Skylark. Not even a few hours later, they…," Celestin clenched his fist, "…they were tossed out of a portal and into Lacroa with some debris. I'll never forget what Captain said next. 'Skylark and all of Pagno Desidero has been destroyed."

Fleur gasped, covering her mouth guard. Shute asked fearing the answer, "So the debris was…."

"The planet," Celestin finished, "Azural and I are the sole survivors. She escaped thanks to the Kraken and its ability to dimension hop. She left me in the Lacroix knights care while she searched for Death Angel. She also gave me this." Celestin reaches for his bandana and found it had been removed, "What the? Where's my bandana!"

"A bandana?" GunEagle asked.

"Master Celestin," Rubbish scolded, "Don't tell you lost the last remaining piece of your father's cape and your mother's feather."

"Why would I lose something that precious?" Celestin snapped.

"Here," a blonde female ties the bandana around Celestin's neck.

Celestin clutched, gently thumbing the feather and fabric, "Thank you."

"So then what happened?" Zero asked.

"Training," Celestin answered, "First, Tunk taught me the ways of the knight and all of Mana. Once I became a knight, I traveled to Ark finding Rubbish along the way. Once there I trained under Bakunetsumaru learning the ways of the samurai. A few years later, I was brought to Neotopia and made an official member of the Gundam Force. Of course then GunPanzer was all to eager to train me. Over that stretch of time, the Angel of Death had remained out of our lives. Until a portal appeared above Neotopia Tower. The Angel of Death invaded with an immense army under his command. Wave after wave came from seemingly nowhere. We fought back as long as we could but it was no use. Neotopia had fallen, SDG base buried in the earth. His army forced and followed us into Lacroa. For who knows how many years we fought but once more we failed."

Zero wore a look in horror, "Please don't say Lacroa…."

Celestin regretfully nodded, "Lacroa fell. The war then spread across the ocean to Ark where we held them in a stalemate. After, I believe a year, we thought we could win and this. And so, Captain, Shute, GunEagle, GunChoppers, Bakunetsumaru, Genkimaru, and myself infiltrated the Angel of Death's fortress. Side by side we fought, our spies helping where they could. At last we reached him, but our efforts were in vain. He attacked fast and furiously. We didn't stand a chance. All the Neotopians save Shute we're wiped out. Bakunetsumaru received severe damage weakening his right side. Genkimaru, Shute, Bakunetsumaru, myself, and our troops were forced to retreat back to square one. Once more in a stalemate, Rubbish and I volunteered to return to the past and look for Death Angel's weakness. The reason we're here is a haunch from Bakunetsumaru. The plasma cannon, beam rifle, and katana, I had them so I wouldn't get caught." Celestin scoffs, "Some good that did."

Shute nods, "Sounds like a good plan but you do know that by messing with the past you can change the future to something worse."

Rubbish chuckles, "No need to worry about that young Shute. Once we leave, I being a time sprite will erase your memories and repair the timeline Celestin insist on ripping to shreds, else Father Time will have my clock."

"I could do a lot worse," Celestin replied.

Chief Haro nods, "We certainly can't have everyone dieing on us. Gundam Force, return to Ark and continue the screech. I trust you don't have much longer Rubbish."

Rubbish smiles, "Just three more days' good sir, chief."

Celestin pumps his fist, "Yes! The sooner we find this thing the better. Let's go!"

"Oh no you don't," said Captain, "You can't show up in Ark as Celestin. You need to be Gio."

"Right…I knew that," Celestin answered slightly embarrassed, "Where's my cloaker?"

"Come in Chief Haro!" The inter-dimensional communications came back online. The numerous screens showed static.

"Ah!" Celestin dashes out of view of the screens.

Britainmaru and Kibaomaru appears, "Chief Haro what happened?"

"Nothing," Haro answered, "Technical flaw. I'll fill you in once everyone else comes back online. The Gundam Force is returning to Ark with Rubbish."

"What!" Britainmaru yelled.

"Have you forgotten his crimes?" Kibaomaru asked angrily.

"Easy good sirs," Haro replied, "As I said, once all communication has been restored."

Celestin creeps indoors followed by Thief and Koa-Lynn, "Here device." Thief hands Celestin the tattered wristband.

Celestin groans, "Kao-Lynn, may I borrow some of your tools to repair it?"

"Certainly," Kao-Lyn replied.

Captain stuck his head in, "Celestin, as soon as you are Gio again, rejoin us in Ark."

The teen nods, "You got it."

Hmm…this chapter was shorter then I thought. Probably cause I cut out a bunch of Celestin's past. Might give it it's own fic. Reviews please. goes to bed


	10. Chapter 10

Yes an update. And right before finals to. Should be studying but, I refuse! I never study. Okay legal stuff: MayVeggieGirl1 owns Kouheimaru. Charon owns Iabi and Isosceles.

"You see," Chief Haro began cautiously picking his words, "Gio is from a planet Caynin, a world in Neotopia's dimension. They're technology is similar to that of Ark and Neotopia."

"Really…?" Britainmaru replied unsure.

Chief Haro nods, "He has heard stories of the Gundam Force, hence why he knows of us."

"And the Angel of Death's weakness?" Kibaomaru asked.

"Rubbish has the ability to jump through space and dimensions," Chief Haro lied, "He tracked the weakness to one of our homes but is uncertain which."

"Works for me," Acucallis turns off her screen.

"One of our homes you say?" King Lacroa asked.

"Correct, sire," Haro replied.

"That's one wide search area," King Phoenix commented.

Chief Haro nods," Yes, sire. However, according to Gio the signal became dispersed near our dimensional bridges. He said it could be anywhere." King Lacroa gives him a long hard stare before turning off Lacroa communications.

"Anywhere?" Kibao asked.

"Correct," Haro replied. After what felt like many uneasy minutes later, everyone else flipped off the Neotopian screen. Chief Haro sighed in relief, collapsing into the nearest chair. He removes his hat and gazed at the sky, "That was close."

"Chief Haro," Celestin appears on screen, "Did it work?"

Haro faced the youth, "I think so. If anyone asks, you're a space and dimensional traveler from Caynin."

"Thank you Chief Haro," Celestin replied gratefully, "Oh and by the way, Caynin is where Lieutenant General Cy and his army are from."

Juli asks, "That's an actual planet?" Juli asked.

Celestin nodded, "It's inhabited by many different varieties of animals but no humans or gundams at all."

"Hmmm…interesting," Haro commented.

Britainmaru and Kibaomaru continued an inter-dimensional conference with King Luther, King Phoenix, Czar Frost, King Eristis, and King Aqua.

"Chief Haro is up to something," Britain bluntly stated.

Aqua leaned back in his seat, "Can we get an update on this 'Gio' business?"

"For starters," said Eristis, "who is he?"

Kiba was confused, "Princess Fleur as not spoke of him?"

"No," was the collective reply.

"Zero has mentioned a new mission but that was all," King Lacroa answered.

"Gio is a rouge newcomer gundam," Kiba explained bringing up a picture, "All we really know is that he has knowledge of the Gundam Force, he's an orphan, in a war against the Angel of Death, and his weapons are a beam rifle, katana, plasma cannon, and fire. And he has already attacked the Genki Power Squad."

Frost replies sarcastically, "This guy sounds friendly."

Britainmaru nods, "And to top it off, he's a member of the Gundam Force now." The elderly musha's gaze shifts up and to the right, "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."

A dark portal appeared allowing Captain, Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru and Fleur entrance into Ark. Rubbish sat within the confines of Shute's pocket. They land just out side Britainmaru's fortress. "Oy! Gundam Force!" A nobusshi waves to them, "Lord Britainmaru wishes to see you!"

Rubbish gulps sinking deeper into Shute's pocket leaving only his lantern visible, "Must we enter?"

"Yes," Bakunetsu answered leading the way in.

"I will alert you if I discover anything new," Britainmaru turned off the screen as the Gundam Force entered with no busshi escorts, "Ah, greetings."

"Hello Lord Britainmaru," Bakunetsumaru greeted with a bow.

The elderly musha gave them a stern stare, "So I am under the knowledge that you have discovered Gio's true identity." Everyone save Captain froze. Britain continues, "At first I found it hard to believe but I suppose it makes some sense." Zero and Fleur let out a quiet nervous laugh. The old musha smiles, "A space traveler. Who would have thought?"

Captain nods, "We found it hard to believe at first as well. However there was a very high possibility that Gio is indeed from a different planet." Shute gives Captain a quick questionable glance.

Rubbish emerges from Shute's pocket, "So…you are not going to hurt me good sirs?"

Britainmaru growls, "Try anything like that time jump again and you are scrap!"

Back on SDG base, Celestin continues repairs on his cloaker with help from his scanner, "This is taking _way_ to long." Several wires still waited to be reattached. Celestin leaned on the table taking a break, "I just had to get caught. And you just had to get broken." He groaned then a door swooshed open.

"So it really is true," a cheerful feminine voice spoke.

Celestin casually looks over his shoulder, "Who are you?"

The male human answers, "This, sir, is Mayor Margret Gathermoon. I am Her butler Prio."

"I am Leonardo," the mustached GM adds.

Celestin sweatdrops, "Not again." He sighs and turns around, "What can I do for you milady?" He asked with a bow.

Mayor Gathermoon giggled, "No need, Chief Haro has told me everything."

"Has he now?" the youth asked nervously.

She smiles, "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Celestin gives a sigh in relief, "Thank you mayor." He returns to his cloaker.

"It is true," said Leonardo, "You do bear a striking resemblance to Zero."

Celestin blushed, "Th-thank you."

"Get out of my sight!" Lieutenant General Cy was tossed violently out of the room, performing a sliding face plant as he landed. The cyborg wolf scurries to his feet and flees pass two gundams and a reptile like creature.

The dark green militant gundam with hazel eyes watches him leave. He scoffed," Stupid dog."

The second gundam, a musha wrapped in bandages replied, "he's a wolf. What do you expect Kouheimaru."

Kouheimaru faces the bandaged, "True, true Ninko." 

The only things visible from under Ninko's bindings were his chocolate brown eyes, a v-fin joining at a blue jewel curves up ending in tuffs, and a command fin that curved up from the back of his head to low point then jutted straight back a couple inches. A quiver filled with numerous arrows and a long bow rest on his back along with a katana at his side.

Kouheimaru carries an enchanted five foot rocket launching bazooka on his back. Several more magic imbued rifles and sais waited at his waist. His face portrays a serious look; a yellow gunsoul shines in the foreboding darkness, with the badge of Skylark, a crescent holding a star topped with a circle, resting above it.

Iabi, a very short compact creature quickly glances at his so called team mates. His head is star shaped, a pointed chin, high cheek bones, and two frills making up the points. The sole facial features were two black eyes, a tiny mouth, and a snake like slit for a nose. He has three arms two where in normal places and the third sticks out from between his shoulder blades. The creature stood on three legs situated like a tripod, with a stubby wide tail. Circular pads made up his hands and feet with four phalanges situated like a compass.

Kouheimaru leads the group into the Angel of Death's chamber, "You summoned us sire?"

An all too familiar darkness encompasses the group, "Gio is Celestin. I am sure you have heard this by now. Go into the past and dismantle the Last Knight. Bring him to me in pieces if you must."

Kouhei asks, "Would it not be simpler to scrap the Gundam Force of old in th-"

"Do as you are told!" Death Angel roared.

The trio whimpered, "Yes milord!" They bow and leave his chamber. While doing so, they pass a small nobusshi carrying a bag. Whatever it contained was fighting for freedom as it entered the chamber.

"I can't believe Haro would do something like that," Shute commented as the Gundam Force causally walked/flew along in Ark.

Zero crosses his arms, "Celestin better be grateful for Chief Haro sticking his neck out for him."

"I am sure he is," Captain replied, "If Celestin is anything like you or Fleur then he will find someway to repay us for covering the truth about him."

"I'll be happy if no one discovers the truth about him," Fleur stated nervously.

"Then stop worrying," said Bakunetsumaru, "The more you worry, the more suspicious people get."

"Oki-kun!"

Baku looks at the approaching female, "Hitomi-chan!" He jumps from Entango and runs to meet her.

Zero smirks, "Bakunetsumaru's infamous girlfriend returns."

"That was mean," Fleur commented.

"What?" Zero asks innocently.

Hitomi calls out, "Finally! I've been- whoa!" A small flame licks her heel making her trip. Bakunetsumaru catches her and ends up giving her a kiss.

Shute looks at the mushas, "I wonder if Baku has any kids?"

The mushas quickly broke the kiss and blushed. Bakunetsumaru clears his throat, "So…um…wh-what did you want to tell me?"

Hitomi continued to blush, "Well," she strokes her v-fin, which curves down ending in tuff, "I was wondering if the rumors about the Gio gundam being a space traveler were true."

"Oh, yeah," Baku nodded, "He's a space traveler from Caynin. It's somewhere in Neotopia's dimension."

Captain and the others heard a sigh from a near by tree, "Wow, at this rate everyone will know who I am before sun down." Gio descends hovering near the group, "Hi guys."

Captain commented, "I did not know you would repair the cloaker so quickly Celes-"

"Shh!" Gio interrupted, "Call me Gio out in the open."

"Hitomi and Bakunetsumaru are currently out of hearing range," Captain assures him, "it is safe to say your real name for the time being."

Gio looks at the mushas, "Hmmm. I still can't believe that's what Hitomi used to look like."

"You know her in the future?" Shute asked.

Gio shrugs, "Some what. She's pretty nice."

Fleur looked at the samurai, "She's Bakunetsumaru's wife isn't she?"

"Who told-" Gio silenced himself, "I mean…uh…." He coughs.

"Oh, is she now?" Zero mused, "Well, well."

"What are you thinking?" Fleur asked.

Zero smiles, "Nothing at all, love."

"You're lying Wings," Fleur replies with a smirk.

Zero narrows his eyes at her, "How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Gio lets a gagging noise.

Bakunetsu looks over his shoulder, "Back to work. I'll see you later Hitomi-chan."

"Wait!" Hitomi grabs his arm, "You promised Bakunetsumaru-kun."

"And I will honor it," he replied, "Tonight. Okay?"

She sighs and releases he boyfriend, "Okay. I'll make all the food you can eat."

Baku smiled, "Make a lot." He waves good bye and regroups with his friends as Hitomi heads her separate way.

Gio pleads, "Please Zero, you can not tell him. I'm begging you."

"He should," Fleur said with a mischievous smirk.

Shute snickers, "Imagine the look on his face."

"The look on whose face?" Baku asked.

"No one's Bakunetsumaru," Captain answers, "Shute, Zero, Fleur, not a word. I do not need to warn you Gio."

Bakunetsumaru wore a confused look, "Okay."

"Come on," said Captain authoritivly, "We still need to get Gio's plasma cannon from Genkimaru."

A red plasma bolt eats through the Arkain landscape taking a chunk out at the end of its run. Destroyer Dom laughs gleefully, "Big boom! Cannon cause major damage! Ha ha ha!" He cradled Gio's plasma cannon on his shoulder lovingly.

"Hand it over!" Zapper snatched th cannon from D. Dom. He stumbles slightly, "This thing's got some weight to it."

"Give it back!" Dom demanded.

"Hold on crybaby," Zapper growled, "Let, me look at it!"

"Will both you lug-nuts knock it off!?" Grappler snapped.

Cobramaru watches the bickering trio, "No wonder they lost. He shifts his gaze, "What does the Gundam Force want now?"

"Forget it! The cannon is our now!" Genkimaru childishly pulled on his eye and stuck out his tongue.

"Come on Genkimaru!" Gio half-shouted, "The plasma cannon is one of my best weapons. I need it back."

Genkimaru replied in a mocking tone, "I need it back." He blew a raspberry making Gio fume. Bakunetsumaru quickly snatches up the kid musha by his collar making Bakuhamaru, Mokinmaru, Kijuumaru, and Haganemaru ready for attack.

Genki struggles "Put me down! Let go of me!"

"Tell us where it is and I will put you down," Bakunetsumaru stated.

Gio quickly pulled Zero closer and whispers in his ear, "This is the same Genkimaru that can dimension hop correct?"

"By drawing a square yes," Zero replies.

Gio looks back at the stubborn kid, "I wonder what happened?"

"Look out!" A plasma bolt shot towards the group knocking everyone off their feet.

The zakos are in a sort of dog pile, the Squad members were landed against each other while the Gundam Force end up on top of each other. "Get off!" Zero shouts from the bottom of the pile.

Baku still had a firm grip on Genki, "Where did that come from?" He asked from under Captain.

"Give me that!" Cobramaru walks on to the scene carrying the cannon, "You three nearly killed Lord Genkimaru."

"Cobramaru!" Dom whined.

Zapper pleaded, "Come on! Be a good sport will ya?"

"No!" Cobra snapped.

"Please?" Dom begged. Cobra flashed his wrist dagger.

"Cobramaru," Gio began from the bottom of the pile, "Please return," he tried to get out, "Can you guys get off me?"

"I'll move when they move," Baku answered.

Gio pulls himself out, "As I was saying, please return my plasma cannon."

The snake ninja scoffs, "Why should I?"

"Those three just tried to kill us," Gio answered.

"No we didn't!" Grappler objected.

"Better reason," Bakuhamaru stated back on his feet. Genkimaru suddenly freezes eyes blank.

Baku freaks, "Genkimaru! Genkimaru!"

"Not again," Mokinmaru groaned.

A very familiar pillar of lighting crashed in the sky connecting to a portal. With in the portal appears three balls of light traveling through.

"Is _that_ good enough?" Gio asked.

"Yep," Cobra tosses the cannon to Gio who remounts it on its holster. The ninja snatches the dazed kid from Baku and follows the Genki Power Squad to the Big Zam.

Captain scans the portal, "We are going to have our hands full this time. I detect two gundams and two organics in the portal." The mobile cannon stomped into view.

Zapper smiles, "This is going to be fun." The Dark Axis trio sat ready in the cockpit, the zakos stood at its feet. Bakuha, Mokin, Kijuu, and Hagane stood atop with Cobramaru holding the still dazed Genkimaru.

The light balls fired into Ark and separated, one curves aiming straight for them, the second continues straight, the third curves and heads opposite the group. Bakuhamaru shouts orders, "Dark Axis! Take the approacher! Captain! Take the Gundam Force after the south bound! We take east bound!"

"Roger!" Everyone splits into their assigned directions. The Dark Axis holds fast ready to fight. Iabi watches unfazed the two teams pass as his light ball dissipates. He held fast to a leash connected to a shock collar worn by his beast Isosceles.

Isosceles looks like a cross between a dragon and a crocodile. His head is long and triangular, with teeth jutting like a crocs, red eyes gleamed from under there protective spiny eyebrow ridge. Two long horns crown his forehead, thick spines travel from the tip of his nose to the bottom of his tail. His greenish –blue skin is rough and bumpy with a bright yellow under belly. His head and neck are nearly the same length, a pair of forelimbs stood thick and heavy, hind limbs stretched out far from his body. He is void partially of a torso, being mostly chest. The twenty foot juvenile creature approaches the Big Zam at a swift pace with Iabi on his back Isosceles three toed clawed feet raked the ground , his elbow and knees knocking as he walked.

Zapper grins, "Huh? Is that a Cayninight? Never saw one like that before. Maybe I'm wrong"

Grappler speaks, "Okay smart guy. What do you know about Caynin?"

"It's a planet in Neotopia's dimension, ruled by militant wolves," Zapper answered, "everyone there must serve the army or face annihilation. The best part, no gundams what so ever."

"Nice," Grappler commented.

Zapper nods, "Yep. Just organic, cyborg and mecha beast. We completely petrified the planet. Unfortunately, once they saw we had won, the mechas destroyed all their technology including themselves. We pirated what we could but didn't get much. Mostly scrap metal for Zeong.

"Those organics not petrified," D. Dom pointed out.

"Who cares!" Zapper snarled, "Blast them!"

Kouheimaru continues his flight eastwardly aiming for Tenchi Castle. He lands hard on the roof greeted by nobusshi archers, "Intruder!" Wave after wave of arrows rain on the militant gundam, his gleaming dark green arrow deflect most while some lodge themselves between his armor. He quickly pulls them out unfazed and begins to sidestep the arrows returning fire with his finger guns. News of the intruder spreads quickly through the castle, by a clanging alarm bell.

Kibaomaru slams open the doors, "Where is he!?" He hears arrows whip by along with gun fire.

"On the roof Kibaomaru–sama!"

"Kibaomaru swiftly jumps onto the roof drawing his sword, "Who are you!" The emperor demanded.

He scoffs and states, "Kouheimaru."

Kibaomaru spies Kouhei's symbol. His gaze turns to shock, "You're from Skylark!?"

Kouheimaru shoulders his rocket launcher keeping a fair amount of distance between them, "Correct."

The third member of the team, Ninko, makes a rather clumsy entrance into Ark. After impact, his motorcycle swivels and tossed its rider. Ninko tumbles a few times then slides to a halt, the slick cycle joining him. The wrapped musha shook off the fall, "That was pleasant." He breathers any stray arrows as the bike rights itself. "You okay Reauma?"

The bike, Reauma, revs its engine.

Ninko nods and straddles it, "Let's go." He drives towards the closest village, Reauma's engine softly purring. Once within its boarders, he dismounts the bike and pushes it through the peaceful scene. Ninko looks in awe, "I have forgotten peace." Many of the mushas and nobusshi eyed the traveler and quickly dismissed him as such, arrogant of whom Ninko was and served. Gently beating his armor, the long bow and quiver patiently awaited service. Every so often Ninko would look around, his handsome chocolate eyes, taking in everything as memories from long ago resurfaced, "This is…my home." His statement went unheard by passersby.

"Eat this you slimy organic!" The big Zam fires its countless twin machine guns at Isosceles as the zakos fire round after round of machine gun ammo. The beast growls and retreats slightly, every hit was instantly healed by the chlorophyll in his thick hide. Iabi tugs at the leash making his mounts collar spark, "Jump!" Isosceles obeys and leaps high into the air above the Big Zam, "Dive!" Iabi orders. He obeys dive bombing the Axis forelimbs out.

"Watch it you idiots!" Zapper barks. The zako scatter as the Big Zam lumbers to one side. Isosceles lands hard causing a quake and topples a few zakos.

Grappler commands "Ram him!" The mobile tank shifted its weight and rammed the juvenile beast. Iabi nearly falls off as Isosceles stumbles and falls on his side. The zakos continue firing on Isosceles as he lays slightly stunned.

Iabi yanks the leash sending another shock from the collar into the beast, "Get up you lazy bastard!" Isosceles refuses to move, instead, swings his heavy acidic barbed tail knocking aside more zakos and nailing a few with the barb.

"Zako!" one cries out scratching his wound, "Itchy, itchy, itchy!"

"I said move!" Iabi shouts electrocuting Isosceles once more. The beast growls, swinging his large head before returning to his feet. While doing so, the Big Zam exposes a missile with an evil grin painted on its nose. Iabi spies it, "Left!" Isosceles doges the missile, nearly losing his rider.

"Organics move!" Destroyer whined.

"Shut it!" Zapper snapped, "Ram him again!"

Receiving another shock, Isosceles charges the Big Zam ramming it. The tank pushes back as the awkward sumo match ensues. Iabi shouts, "We came for Gio but you no good Dark Axis will do nicely!"

Zapper chuckles, "You're no match for us organics! You should give up!"

"Never!" Iabi pushes Isosceles harder into the Big Zam temporarily gaining ground. The trio pushes back and begins to shove the organics.

Grappler asks, "What do you want with Gio?"

Iabi replies, "I don't know why Death Angel wants him. But he is our leader and I shall obey his command! Once I take care of you Dark Axis, I will find Gio and return home triumphant."

Destroyer shouts, "Gio with Gundam Force! He went south after your buddy!"

"The Gundam Force?" Iabi asked in slight shock, "You mean the one led by Captain Gundam?"

"Who else?" Zapper growls.

Iabi grins, "Thanks. Isosceles! Right!" Isosceles obeys and breaks from the tank as he heads south, knees and elbows knocking.

Stunned, the trio and Zakos watch them leave. Grappler comments, "Queer…."

Kibaomaru leaps, landing on the on another part of the roof. Kouheimaru's rocket knocks away the top of a spire, then turns, chasing Kiba. The musha emperor the rocket and leaps swinging his sword slicing the projectile, destroying it. Kiba faces the rouge gundam, "Why has King Phoenix sent you?"

"Phoenix?" Kouhei laughs, "I could care less about that fool and his son. He is no ruler of mine."

Kibaomaru points his sword at him, "You work for the Angel of Death then?"

"Correct." The military gundam fires his magic imbued rifles at the musha. Kiba dodges bullets left and right as they seem to follow his every step, nipping at his heels. A shower of arrows continues on Kouheimaru, some lodging themselves in his armor. Without a sound, he would pull them out and continue his attack.

Kiba sees his opportunity, "Morai Ten-Bazan!" A ball of white lighting hurls itself at the rouge gundam, knocking Kouhei on his back. Flying off the roof, he manages to right himself and grab onto the banister. Two nobusshi guards ran at him lances drawn as several more fire arrows from below. Kouhei swiftly pulls himself off shooting away the offending mechas with his finger guns. After more arrow removal, he leaps back to the roof and opens fire again. Kiba stands his ground and deflects the bullets with his sword.

Kouheimaru shouts, "Where is the gundam Gio!"

"How should I know!" Kibaomaru shouts back/

Kouhei brandishes his rocket launcher, "Answer me!"

"Bakuha Se Gaki!"

"Nare Ten Moya!"

"Kiju Dai La Sha!"

"Hagane Dai Ko Shi!"

The Kiba hoard launches a full scale assault on the newcomer. Knocking away tiles of the roof, the green militant gundam flies off, landing hard on one of the towers, his trail marked by the rubble. "Kibaomaru-sama!" spoke Bakuhamaru, "Are you-"

"What took you so long!" Kibaomaru snapped angrily.

The four mushas whimper and bow, "Forgive us"

Cobramaru enters the castle, gently laying Genkimaru on a mat. The kid stirs, "Cobra…maru?"

"Stay here," the snake ninja turns invisible and jumps to the banister, facing Kouheimaru.

Regaining his senses, Kouhei rises to his feet, shaking off the blow. He sneers at his opposition wishing he could cause bodily harm, and seriously considering it, when his scanner beeps. After dodging a hand full of shurikin, Kouhei fires his finger gun at Cobramaru while leaping back to the banister. Cobramaru swiftly jumps to the roof with Kouhei following. Once more roof side, Kouheimaru stands staring at the mushas before him and speaks coolly, "Now talk! Where is Gio!"

"Kouheimaru! Come in!"

"Hmm? What is it Iabi?" Kouhei asked to his communicator.

"Gio is with the Gundam Force! They went after Ninko!"

"Solves that problem," Kouheimaru fires his boasters and leaves the castle along with the confused mushas and nobusshi.

Ninko continues his slow trek through the large town, which connected to the village he had entered when something caught his attention, "Food." He wheels his bike into a small shop filled with customers. Quickly spying an empty corner, he walks over and takes a seat. Reauma standing next to him and revs its engine softly. The archer looks at his bike, "Relax. It is only a quick stop."

"Welcome," a female musha greets him, "What can I get for you sir?"

Ninko dumps out a small bag of coins onto the counter, "Tea, whatever food this will get me, and your name cutie."

She giggles, "Sorry, sir. I am taken by the Blazing Samurai." She scoops up the coins, "My name is Hitomi." She bows and leaves while Ninko attempts to cover a blush.

Reauma purrs similar to a laugh. "Oh, shut up." Ninko growls.

The Gundam Force follows Ninko's tire tracks to the busy village, losing it among the footstep laden street. "We will cover more ground by splitting up," Captain confirms., "Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Gio, you look right. Shute, Fleur, and I will take left." They split and scatter into the town.

"Have any of you seen a newcomer?" Shute asked a group of mushas.

They shake their heads, "Nope. Can't say we have."

"Sirs, have any newcomers entered the village?" Captain asked a pair of nobusshi.

They ponder for a second, "No. Sorry Captain Gundam."

"Have you seen a newcomer recently?" Fleur asked a musha.

"Besides you angel? No," was the reply. Everywhere they looked bore the same response. After several frustrating minutes, the threesome regroups.

"Any leads?" Captain asked.

"None," Fleur replies.

Shute scratches his head, "Man, you would think someone saw this guy."

"This town is rather large," Captain replied, "It is possible that he did not pas through here. Or that no one was paying attention. Perhaps the others are having better luck."

Fleur groans, "I hope so. This is getting ridiculous."

"Something wrong?" Shute asked.

"Oh, of course not Shute," she answers, "It is just the fact that Gio and this Angel of Death guy have shown up from seemingly nowhere and now," her voice grew steady angrier, "I have to deal with this _plus_ by wedding!"

Shute whimpers and ducks behind Captain and whispers, "Sorry I asked…."

Captain turns his head towards Shute, "I am confused. Why did Fleur say nothing was bothering her when indeed several things are?"

"Girls always do this," Shute answered, "I'll never understand why."

On the other side of the village, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Gio were having a similar run of bad luck. Everyone had seen the ball of light but next to no one had seen a new arrival or could remember seeing one. A few recalled a growling horse with two wheels instead of hooves. Some thought they saw a musha walking through covered in bandages. But none had a good description.

"This is insane," Gio groaned.

"Don't give up yet," Zero advised, "we still have a lot of ground to cover."

Baku asked another group of musha and nobusshi, "Have any of you seen a newcomer?"

"Hmmm…nope. Sorry Bakunetsumaru-san," the musha replied. Baku growls in frustration.

"Hey wait," said a nobusshi, "What about that bandaged archer with the two wheeled growling horse?"

"Huh?" Baku asked interested

"Oh, yeah," a second musha spoke, "Come to think of it, he arrived not to long after that lighting ball appeared."

Bakunetsu asked hopefully, "Did you see where he went?"

"Umm…," the first musha rattled his memory banks, "Kitsuke's."

Bakunetsumaru bows, "Thanks." He darts off, "Zero! Gio! I've got something!" The fliers exchange glances then chase the samurai.

"Bakunetsumaru!" Zero calls out, "What did you find out?"

"Some one saw a newcomer heading towards Kitsuke's!" Baku replied weaving through traffic

"Kitsuke's?" Gio asked, "Sounds familiar."

Baku nods, "It's a great place to get food. Plus Hitomi works there."

"Saw that coming," Zero remarked.

Gio snickers, "Should we contact Captain?"

"Once we're sure it's him," Baku answers. He slows to a walk and enters the shop followed by Zero and Gio.

Ninko sat quietly gorging himself on soup, dumplings, and rice balls. His sleek bike revs in concern, "What?" Ninko asked. Reauma jumps slightly at the gundams. The archer looks across the counter spying the trio, "Kuso…." He ducks down trying to hide behind his food.

"Oki-kun!"

"Hitomi-chan!" Baku leans on the counter as Hitomi greets him with a bow.

"You're early Oki-kun," she says with a smile.

"We're looking for someone," Baku explained, "maybe you saw him."

Hitomi props her head, "Maybe. We were very busy today."

While they conversed, Zero and Gio scan the eatery. Gio soon spies Ninko munching away. Ninko looks up locking eyes with him. The archer swallows nervously. Gio quickly looks at his companions before silently signing, "What are you doing here?"

Ninko silently signs back, "Direct orders. Had to keep cover."

Gio signs a reply, "This will end badly."

"Don't start thinking like that," Ninko signs.

Zero notices Gio's movements, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing is wrong," Gio replied. Zero looks past his future son just in time to see the bandaged gundam duck down.

Hitomi taps her chin, "Hmm…a bandaged musha archer with a two wheeled growling horse…."

"You mean him!" Zero points accusingly at Ninko. Ninko springs to his feet and readies an arrow.

"He fits," Bakunetsumaru draws his twin katanas. Zero summons his sword and Gio aims his beam rifle.

"Surrender fiend!" Baku orders, "You do not stand a chance with three to one." Reauma revs its engine and appears at its master's side wielding twin gattling guns. "Okay," says the samurai, "Two against three."

Ninko lowers his bow, "I will not fight you here. I would much rather end this peacefully but if we must fight, then let us do so away from the innocent."

"Fight at Kitsuke's! Fight at Kitsuke's!"

"An archer is taking on Bakunetsumaru!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The masses migrate towards the opposite side of the village as word spreads

"Sounds like they found him," said Shute.

"Affirmative," said Captain, "Let's go!" Activating his boasters, Captain leads his team, Shute following close with his jet pack as Fleur brought up the rear, chasing the masses towards the fight.

"Ninko! The Gundam Force is after you."

Ninko replies into his communicator, "That would have been useful a few minutes ago. I will not fight them in this town." Ninko hops on Reauma, "Let's take this fight elsewhere." Ninko revs the engine and races from town.

"Coward!" Baku chases him on Entango with Zero and Gio close behind.

"There!" Captain banks left and follows his comrades, "What's going on! Report!"

Baku shouts, "Found the guy then he ran!"

Zero adds, "He said he didn't want to fight but will do so on the outskirts."

The Gundam Force chases the rouge gundam out pass the town. Reauma slides then heads left, repeats the slide and heads right. Captain opens fire on him while Zero fires burst of Mana at the archer. Once comfortably away from the town, Ninko stands on Reauma and faces his pursuers, "A fight then." He fires a single arrow straight at them which explodes into a cloud of bright red smoke.

Kouheimaru sees the smoke, "Over there! Move it Iabi!"

Ninko continues to expertly launch arrow after arrow at the Force, all of which explode mid flight or upon impact with the ground. He was careful not to damage any of them as Reauma continues running, motor gently purring along. Multiple mini earth quakes occur followed by their maker, Isosceles. "You should have alerted us, Ninko," said Kouheimaru.

"My fault!" Ninko calls back

Fleur looks over her shoulder, "That's not good."

"Huh?" Shute looks behind them seeing Kouheimaru and Isosceles, "Yikes! Captain!"

Captain quickly scans the newcomers, "Uh oh."

Baku spies them, "More fun for us then."

Ninko fires an arrow at Gio, it explodes into a message. Gio nods and signs, "Ready."

Iabi orders, "Jump!" Isosceles takes to the air and slams into the earth scattering the Gundam Force. Kouheimaru fires his rocket launcher at Gio. Gio dodges but the rocket swerves under Kouhei's control and follows Gio. Ninko draws another arrow and hits the rocket causing it to explode. He then fires another at Isosceles damaging the beast's thick hide.

Zero asked, "Whose side is this guy on?" 

"Ours!" Gio shouts back, "Now Ninko!" Ninko leaps from his bike and onto Gio's back.

"Don't drop me," Ninko stands on Gio's back, bow drawn.

"Don't fall," Gio replies.

Kouheimaru snarls, "A spy!"

"Yep!" Ninko fires a menagerie of arrows at Kouhei while Gio fires his beam rifle. Kouhei dodges and returns fire with his finger rifles. Ninko jumps from Gio's back as he dodges the shots.

Captain returns fire with his gattling guns, "Gio! What's going on?! Who is he?!"

"A friend!" Gio replies

Ninko lands near Bakunetsumaru, "Sup?" He jumps back onto Reauma and charges Isosceles.

"Hey!" Baku calls out, "Get back here!" He redirects Entango after the bandaged musha.

"Okay I'm confused," Shute stated.

"It's part of the plan Shute," Gio replies.

Iabi growls, "A traitor huh? Get him Isosceles!" He shocks Isosceles again making him swipe at Ninko. Reauma swerves around the beast giant paws before backing off as Ninko leaps at Iabi. "Get him!" Iabi orders. Isosceles swings his paw nailing Ninko and taking off some of his bandages, reveling a blue gunsoul, "Who are you?!"

Ninko rolls off the hit and jumps to his feet, "Well…if u must know…." He draws a short sword and slices away the remaining bandages.

Gio notices this out of the corner of his eye, "Ninko! Stop! Don't!"

"I am Daichimaru!" the musha proclaims shouldering his bow as the kanji surround him and three arrows explode in the background, "Son of the Blazing Samurai!" His primary colors are red and orange bearing a slight resemblance to Bakunetsumaru. His shoulder armor angled out wider, the fins on both sides of his helmet pointed upwards and out.

Gio slaps his forehead, "Baka."

"NANI!" Baku shouted more than asked wide-eyed.

"Guess that answers that," said Shute shocked.

"I should have known," said Captain.

Daichimaru, formally Ninko, realizes his mistake and sweatdrops, "That…wasn't suppose to happen."

Gio switches to Celestin, "I don't feel so stupid anymore."

Kouheimaru shakes his head, "So…they sent the Last Knight to find Death Angel's weakness and the Bomb Archer as a spy? Running a little low on resources huh?" Kouhei fires his rocket launcher again.

Rubbish's clocks rings loudly shaking him wildly. He quickly silences it and sighs, "Master Gio will be furious." He stands and bows, "I bid you good day Lord Britainmaru. I am done searching Ark and what we seek is not here." With that he vanishes startling a guard.

Britainmaru grumbles, "I still do not trust him."

Kouhei's rocket dances around the scene chasing Celestin and Daichimaru. "What were you thinking Daichi!" Celestin asked angrily.

"Oh your one to talk!" Daichi snaps back.

"Watch out!" Captain fires his wrist guns at the rocket destroying it, "Concentrate on these two and fight each other later!"

"Yes, sir!" They reply in unison.

Iabi forces Isosceles into a jumping frenzy in an attempt to squash the two future gundams as Kouhei holds off the Gundam Force, "I don't why we can't just finish you off now," Kouheimaru spoke, "You would think it would-"

Iabi's scream cuts him off, "Kouheimaru!" A portal had opened under the duo pulling them in. Isosceles grabs the gundams foot in his mouth.

Kouhei yelps, "Let go of me organic!" Despite resistance, the trio was pulled into the portal and returned to the future.

"Talk about lucky," said Shute.

"Indeed so young Shute," Zero replied.

Bakunetsumaru pulls Daichimaru off his bike and examines his future son, "This is…weird." Daichi chuckled nervously. Baku circles him then asks, "Who's your mother?"

Daichimaru cocks his head, "You don't know?"

"No," Baku replies.

"Daichi," Celestin pulls him close and whispers, "You're in the time when my parents are engaged and yours are dating."

"What?" Daichimaru asked, "So I can't tell him Hitomi's my mom. I mean…damn it."

"Hi-Hitomi!?" Bakunetsu shouts enthusiastically, "Yes!!!!!!"

"You two are making my job as hard as possible," Rubbish growls.

Celestin asks, "Fin-"

"It is not on Ark," Rubbish answers before being asked.

"Oh, come on!" Celestin shouts, "What in Mana's name is this thing?"

"Calm yourself Celestin," Zero spoke, "We will journey to Lacroa tomorrow morn and pick up the search there."

Captain concludes, "Sounds reasonable."

Rubbish nods, "Very well. Tomorrow, onward to Lacroa."

As the group slowly walks back engaging in conversation, Cobramaru watches, "Interesting." He remains invisible and leaps away silently.

"Aww…lucky devil," Daichimaru groaned shoving Celestin. It was night, the two friends sat in a tree where they could talk in their normal forms.

"Me? Lucky?" Celestin scoffs, "Surly you jest."

"I'm serious," Daichimaru replies, "You're hanging with _the _Gundam Force. Not to mention your parents."

The knight blushes, "Well…yeah okay true." He then asks, "How are things going back home?"

The archer sighs, "Not so great. We've been in a stalemate ever since you and Rubbish left who knows how long ago. Recently, we tried another raid on his fortress but it ended badly. Shute was captured and is presumed dead."

"Oh Mana…," Celestin breathes.

Daichimaru nods, "But since the future hasn't changed you must be doing something right. Or wrong. We have all been worried about you. Especially my sister."

"Natsumi?" Celestin asked, "You twin sister?" Daichi nods. Celestin rolls his eyes then asks, "Is Aunt Azural okay?"

Daichi nods, "She's doing fine. She worries about you everyday. That's _all _we freaking hear from her." Daichi said with a groan. Celestin couldn't help but laugh.

Laughter became a sigh, then turned into a gaze at the sky, "I hope this works."

Daichimaru leans back, "You and me both. It will be nice to see Ark in peace once more."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR!

Z1: Greetings and welcome to today's Zako Zako Hour! Today's meeting is all about

ALL 3: Kouheimaru, Iabi, Isosceles, and Ninko/Daichimaru

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: There sure we're a lot of happening today zako. First up is this guy zako. Kouheimaru!

Z3: Kouheimaru is a militant gundam from Skylark. His reasons for joining the Angel of Death are currently unknown. It makes one wonder why he would follow someone who demolished his home zako.

Z1: Kouheimaru's fights long range preferably with his magic imbued bazooka which fires rockets that follows their target and explode on Kouhei's command.

Z2: Other weapons include magic imbued rifles and sais that wait at his side. And let's not forget his finger guns which are actually his hand zako.

Z3: Next up are these guys zako. Iabi and Isosceles!

Z1: Iabi and Isosceles are reptile like creatures from… somewhere. Iabi is Isosceles master and controls the twenty foot juvenile beast with a leash and shock collar.

Z2: With something that big under you need electrocution to get anything done zako. Isosceles fights mainly by leaping high in the air and attempting to squash anyone below, which proves less than effective.

Z3: Isosceles also has and acidic barb on his tail that can (starts scratching) cause a nasty reaction in mechas zako! Itchy, itchy, itchy!

Z1: Don't scratch it zako. And finally there is the musha bomb archer Ninko. Real name Daichimaru who is the blazing samurai's son from the future zako.

Z2: Daichimaru uses his long bow and explosive arrows to create blinding smoke clouds and blow away chunks of earth upon impact. They can also cause sever damage should they land on a gundam or any mecha zako.

Z3: As back up, Daichimaru carries regular arrows along with a short sword zako.

Z1: But know that Cobramaru has found out about Celestin and Daichimaru both are endanger of having their secrets reviled. Plus with Kouheimaru being from Skylark that will put King Phoenix in the hot seat for violating the Inter-dimensional Peace Treaty.

Z2: Actually zako, Kouheimaru is working for the Angel of Death so technically he isn't serving Phoenix.

Z1: True but still, from here on out things will get rather complicated as far as keeping secrets, secrets and hiding the future from the past is concerned.

All 3: (sigh)

Z1: Anyway for the future of the Genki Power Squad…Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

So long! (passes out) Reviews and typo pointing out please. (to lazy to go back and check)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it has been so long. Stupid writers block. Disclaimer, Bandai owns SD Gundam Force. Cybertoy00 owns Xyma, Cosmic and Rifleman. Charon owns Wendell. I own everyone else.

Bakunetsumaru led the pack towards the back of Tenchi Castle at a swift pace atop Entango. Daichimaru, disguised as Ninko, rode close behind his father's younger self, Reauma purring loudly. Captain carried Shute as he flew above the mushas, Zero, Fleur, and Celestin, once more Gio, flew in a 'v' behind Captain. The journey was quiet save for the purring flight boasters and motors, until Captain noticed a certain symbol on Reauma's tail. A hand gun resting on crossed swords encompassed by a foreign language.

"Daichimaru," Captain spoke, "why does Reauma bear the symbol of Caynin?"

"That's where she's from," the archer replied.

"You went to Caynin?" Bakunetsumaru asked.

Daichi nods, "Yeah. It was our first mission as Gundam Force members. I cannot believe Celestin hasn't told you."

"I want to keep as much of the future a secret as I can," Celestin countered.

"You are too uptight about this mission Celestin," the wrapped musha laughed.

Rubbish spoke up from atop Shute's head, "I don't need any more work from you two now keep quiet about the future."

"On the contrary," said Zero, "Knowledge of Caynin could prove quite useful seeing as how we are facing them."

Shute smiled, "Yeah tell us."

With a defeated sigh, Celestin sunk into thought, "After Doctor Bell discovered it, Chief Haro sent Captain, Shute, Bakunetsumaru, Daichimaru, and myself to investigate."

Daichimaru picked up, "Zapper Zaku had led the Caynin invasion so unfortunately we had to bring him along. When we arrived nothing but stone and metal as far as the eye could see. Zapper later told us that once the Dark Axis almost had victory, Caynin's leader, High General Ace, destroyed all of their technology and promptly shut down all mecha. And so, the Axis left leaving behind Colonel Tepkok."

"After finding a base," said Celestin, "We began to spread the white BagguBaggu only to meet up with Baggu V2."

"Baggu V2?" Captain asked.

"Correct," Celestin replied, "Baggu V2 could petrify both human and gundam."

"Say what!?" Zero shouted. Fleur gave an audile gulp.

"I did not know BagguBaggu could evolve like that," Captain stated.

Daichimaru nods, "That's the thing. They were a prototype gone bad. The Dark Axis couldn't use them with getting petrified themselves. Along the way I found Reauma chained up. She didn't trust us at first but soon came around and helped us defeat the colonel.

Celestin chuckled, "You would think they would be grateful for us saving them but instead, the Cayninights called us the Dark Axis and attacked."

Baku scoffs, "There's gratitude for you."

"Tell me about it," Daichi groaned, "We retreated by Captain's order. Non of us are sure what happened after that.

Captain replied, "It is quite possible the Angel of Death was not to far behind, Gio and Ninko."

Bakunetsumaru steers Entango towards Tenchi Castle's rear, "Where is that little brat?"

"Are you sure about this Cobramaru?" Bakuhamaru asked.

"Without a doubt," Cobramaru answered, "These new gundams are from the future."

Bakuha looked between the tree leaves, "Here they come."

"Genkimaru!" Bakunetsumaru shouts as the Gundam Force halts near the back gate

Appearing along the wall several Zako Busshi's shouted back, "What business do you have with Young Lord Genkimaru busshi?"

Captain replied, "We need his powers in order to travel to Lacroa."

"Now!" Cobramaru and Bakuhamaru leap from their perch, landing full force on Gio and Ninko. However, Zero and Baku kicked them off their future sons.

"What was that for!" Fleur snapped at the offending mushas.

"Cut the act cutie," the ninja hissed, "I know Gio and Ninko's true identity."

Ninko feigns confusion, "What are you talking about ninja?"

Cobramaru smiles, "Maybe you would prefer Celestin and Daichimaru instead."

"Time Freeze!"

Everything went hazy. Billowing wind had ceased yet the leaves it carried hung in mid air motionless. Everyone save the Gundam Force was frozen in place. "Whoa! What happened?" Shute exclaimed.

"I froze time," Rubbish answered, "Now hurry! We need to find Genkimaru."

Slightly freaked out from the frozen world, Genkimaru traveled the corridors, "Hello? Anyone? Wh-what's going on here? AHHH!!!" He was roughly snatched up by Bakunetsumaru, "Let go of me! Hey, wait…why aren't you guys frozen?"

"Genkimaru," Captain spoke calmly, "We need you to form a gate to Lacroa."

"Tell me what's going on here first," the kid ordered.

"Open the portal and we will," Rubbish offered.

"Fine," he drew a crud square in the air, "Now tell me!"

"Memories erased! Time restored!"

The hazy scene disappeared leaving a very confused Genkimaru sitting on the floor with a sore bum. Outside, Cobramaru and Bakuhamaru looked around equally confused, "What just happened?"

"Get out!!" Iabi and Kouheimaru raced from the Angel of Death's chamber.

Iabi panted, "Dude! That was close."

Kouheimaru looked back, "Ninko a spy. Too bad. The kid seemed promising."

"You messed up I see," a tall slender female bounty hunter, known as a nobody, blocked their, her emotionless stare permanently fixated across her face. Her clothing was simple, a grey shirt bearing an hourglass on the back, a white skirt, black stockings and high tops. Sitting on her shoulder length red hair was an entity of shape shifting dark energy, her heartless.

Kouheimaru ignored her comment, "Think you and Cosmic can keep the newbie in line Xyma?"

Xyma gave a stale replied, "It is not rifleman but Wendell you should worry about."

The dark green militant gundam huffed, "True, true."

The mentioned newbie stood a little ways behind Xyma. He looked human save for the fact eighty percent of his body was metal. A tuff of hair poked out from under his helmet, his left eye a targeting scope while his right remained human. Hiding any other facial features was a metal jaw. Rifleman's torso was bare, his clothing consisting of tattered black pants and army boots. Although he was the youngest member of the army, he already had a name for himself. The cyborg shot Kouheimaru a glare then smirked, "From what I have heard, this will be fun."

In Lacroa, Genkimaru's portal appeared high in the sky as the ever growing group rocketed through. Shute was the first to notice their altitude, "Ahhh!" The youth quickly fire his jetpack slowing his descent, Captain following suit. Zero and Gio hastily activated their flight boasters as Fleur unfurled her wings. The mushas however, were not as lucky. Used to falling from extreme heights, Entango landed smoothly with Bakunetsumaru while Reauma wobbled on impact nearly tossing her rider but remained steady.

Baku growled, "He purposely did that!"

"There is an eighty eight point ninety two percent chance that is true," Captain replied.

Fleur looked up, "At least we're near the castle."

Gio cocks his head, "It looks different."

"Probably cause it's still standing," Ninko's comment granted him a kick in the face from Gio.

"Say that again Daichimaru!"

"Learn to take a joke Celestin!"

Zero and Bakunetsumaru snapped, "Knock it off you two!!"

The gundam youths whimpered, "Sorry sir."

Fleur laughed receiving a look from Shute, "What's so funny?"

"They act like their fathers," she replied. It was the knight and samurai's turn to glare at her.

"Glad I'm not the only one." What appeared as a lantern stuck out of Shute's pocket startling the human.

"What are you doing in there Rubbish!" Shute shouted.

The old grey time sprite poked out his head, "Quite simple young Shute, your pocket is safer than Gio's head."

"Sir Zero! Lady Fleur! Gundam Force!" An green and white gundam knight flew into view.

"Greeting Rupert," Zero called back, "What news do you bring?"

Rupert kneeled before them, "Yon princess request your presents. And I cam bringing news that Tallgeese has been deactivated."

"By what means," Zero questioned curiously.

"Unknown Sir Zero," Rupert replied, "A dark entity overwhelmed and terminated the rough Tempest Knight."

Captain quietly comments, "How strange."

Zero sunk into though but soon came out with a nod, "We must not keep the princess waiting."

Once in Princess Rele's presence, the Gundam Force bowed to her, "Greeting your majesty."

"Hello Gundam Force," Rele cast her gaze over the new gundams, "I take it you are Gio, green gundam?"

"At your service milady," Gio replied.

She shifted to Ninko, "Who is the archer?"

"A friend of Gio's Princess Rele," Zero answered, "Ninko was a spy for Gio's army but was caught."

Rele smirked, "Then he is a terrible spy." Ninko tried to hide his fuming. She continued, "So you have dragged your war against the Angel of Death into our worlds."

"Unintentionally," Gio replied, "We-"

"You wish to scan Lacroa so you may find some kind of weakness yes?" she asked. Gio smiles and nods. Rele turns up her nose, "I will not allow it." The Gundam Force stood dumbfounded.

Shute tried to reason with her, "Princess Rele, we have to. It could be here."

"In case you have not noticed, everywhere Rubbish has been, the Death Angel's forces were not far behind," she answered. Rubbish gulped and sunk deeper into Shute's pocket.

Zero cautiously spoke, "Princess, sur-"

"Silence Zero!" she snapped, "_You_ have been far more concerned with Fleur than your knightly duties. When is the last time you held a training session with your squires?" Zero's eyes darted around looking for an answer.

"Hold up Rele," Fleur spoke up, "True we've been busy. Yes we've not been in Lacroa. But incase you have forgotten, we have been fighting not only for our lives but for the lives of everyone in all our worlds."

Rele scoffs, "I can't believe you are trying to protect them. Especially after what your home world endured."

An idea sparked in Captain's mind, "Princess Rele, why not have your top guards watch Rubbish. Bakunetsumaru can keep an eye on Gio and Ninko. Zero and Fleur will remain within the castle guards, Zero returns to training his squires, and Shute and I personally protect you."

The last part pleased the Lacroix princess, "An excellent idea. Guards! Take Rubbish to the highest tower and keep both eyes on him. Bakunetsumaru, you may travel beyond castle grounds so long as Gio and Ninko are under your watch. Zero, return to your squires. Come Shute and Captain."

Zero hovered into the training grounds, fuming, "I cannot believe she would make such an accusation. Neglecting my knightly duties indeed."

Fleur attempts to calm him, "Has she always been like that?"

He sighs, "I am afraid so milady. The princess and all the royal family are arrogant spoiled brats. Um… no offense, love."

"None taken sweetie," Fleur replied with a smile.

Zero then landed in front of her, "You know… you are not what I expected in a princess."

She gave a soft giggle, "I'll take that as a complement." Fleur slowly waked pass the knight, dragging on wing under his chin.

Zero's delicate skin absorbed every soft moment before he spoke, "Stop teasing." He quickly spun his fiancé around, smashing his mouth against hers. She returned the kiss then whispered, "Careful, someone may catch us."

"Let them," Zero purred.

"Get a room!"

The sound of metal hitting metal resonated from behind a weak barrier, "Pervert!"

The Winged Knight sent blue pulse of Mana into the barrier. Emerging unharmed first is a light blue and black gundam, followed by a green and white one, whose right foot clipped the attack. The remaining two, one yellow and black, the other red and brown took the full hit and were promptly knocked on their backs.

"Excellent Tunk! Nice try Rupert! Spiral! Loki! Pay closer attention!

Tunk and Rupert landed, "Thank you Sir Zero. Greeting Lady Fleur."

Loki and Spiral recovered from the blow, "Ow…."

"Why did you say something!"

"You guys ruined the show!" A slew of human knight emerged from seeming nowhere.

Fleur looked around stunned, "Show?"

"I should have known," Zero sighed.

"Hey Sir Zero," said a dark headed guard, "We're going to insatiate those four tonight if they receive the go ahead from you."

A red haired spoke next, "Don't cha be worrying about yer lady Sir Zero."

A blonde nods, "We'll be keeping watch on her."

Zero chuckled, "Good luck with that. She's no ordinary princess. Spiral! Rupert! Tunk! Loki! Line up!"

"Is she always like that?" Ninko growled.

Bakunetsumaru replied, "Pretty much."

Gio sighed staring blankly into space, "I wonder what made her nicer."

The archer snickered, "GettinglaidbyShute." Both the future gundams busted out laughing while Baku stood confused.

"Shute and Rele," he asked, "Poor kid."

Crash!

"Ouch!"

"What was that?" Ninko asked.

"Sounds like training," without waiting, Gio took off through the trees. When he reached the training grounds, Spiral leaned on his double edged lance extremely dizzy. Facedown was Loki, an arrow launcher not far from him. Rupert was on his knees recovering, a scythe firmly in his grasp.

"Come on Tunk!"

Gio looked skyward spying his teacher and father sparing. Both Zero and Tunk clashed swords as their training escalated higher.

"Sir Tunk…," Gio soon was lost in his memories.

"Come on Fire Wings!"

"Sir Tunk! Wait!"

"Ha-ha! You're determined huh Celestin?"

"Just you wait! I'll be the best knight ever!"

"Better than your father?"

"Yep!"

"Be careful!"

"Ahh! Tunk helllp!"

"Come here you!"

"Hey no fair!"

"I'll race ya!"

"You won't win!"

Gio chuckled softly, "Sir Tunk. You were like a second father to me. But still…," He looked back at Zero, "I thank you for teaching me but I wish I could have sparred with my true father."

"Pss…Gio…."

"Ahh!" He jumped and spun around, "Ninko!"

Ninko merely smile, "Stop being emo."

"I'm not emo," Gio growled back. Their tree branch began to shake when something appeared behind them, "Boo!"

"What the!?" Ninko slipped off the branch pulling Gio down with him. One loud metallic thud later, the duo saw Baku in the tree laughing like mad. Zero quickly pinned Tunk then asked what was on everyone's mind, "What are you two doing here?"

Gio looks off to the side, "Just…curious."

"Found it! Found it!" A tan and yellow winged impish creature with a red underbelly feverishly wrung his hands.

"We can see that Wendell," Rifleman stood a good ways away from his teammates.

Xyma cast her emotionless stare across the landscape, "This should be easy. Move out." Cosmic took the form of wings allowing Xyma to fly towards the castle.

"Future meets past, time is wrinkled," Wendell followed quickly after her. Rifleman made a gruff mechanical noise before chasing after on foot.

Bakunetsumaru, Ninko, and Gio lay out in a field on the castle's outskirts. Blissfully humming to himself, the samurai held his right leg propped on bent left knee, his now hovering foot kept a steady beat to his tune. The archer busied himself with cleaning his short sword and checking his arrows.. Mission forgotten, the green and yellow mech watched the slow moving clouds, not caring but instead deep in a daydream. Baku suddenly sat up with a start and looked around.

"What's up?" Ninko asked.

"Something's coming," He bluntly replied.

Ninko jumped to his feet and kicked Gio in the side, "Wake up!"

"What?" Gio snarled.

His reply came from three energy signal on his scanner, "Damn."

Soon afterwards, Xyma, Rifleman, and Wendell came into view.

"Two futures and a past. I call them!" Wendell dive bombed the trio of gundams.

"Fire!" Gio launched his plasma cannon and beam rifle at the winged imp as Ninko's arrows exploded around their opponent as Wendell rolled left and right.

"Hold still Wendell!" Ninko shouted

Bakunetsumaru jumped from their shoulder at Wendell bringing his swords down on him. The imp sunk his fore claws in Baku's shoulder armor and forced him down. Under the dust cover, Xyma and Rifleman raced by the scene.

"What by Mana was that!" Loki shouted hovering above the trees. Everyone else in the training grounds where soon near him observing both a rising and incoming dust cloud.

"Can anyone make out what that is?" Fleur asked.

Zero narrowed his eyes then shouted, "Intruders! Fleur! Get inside and warn Captain!"

"Done!" She flew inside with several knights behind her.

"Ready men!" Zero asked his squires and fellow knights.

"Ready!"

Xyma spoke, "I'll get the knights. You circle around and continue into the castle. Rifleman nodded and quickly shifted towards a different path.

"He's going for the Castle!" Spiral shouted.

"Captain and the other knights will get him!" Zero replied, "Attack!" The knights charged and fired a mix of arrows and Mana at Xyma and Cosmic. Cosmic quickly reacted and formed a bubble around Xyma deflecting the attacks. The nobody ran in close as Cosmic then formed a blade and sliced at whoever was within reach.

"Scatter!" The knights leap backwards as Xyma landed in front of them.

Rupert then stated in shock, "'Tis a girl!!"

"We can't fight her!" Spiral shouted.

"Why?" Xyma asked uninterested, "Chivalry is dead. Sora Nightmare." She ran in quick circles around the gundams as Cosmic unleashed a flurry of punches. Quickly erecting a shield, the Lacroix watched unsure of their next move. Those outside the attack had to save their comrades but attacking a female was against their code.

"Intruders!" Fleur and the knights quickly raced through the castle raising the alarm. Captain stopped the feathered gundamess, "Where Fleur?"

His answer came as an explosion knocking away a wall. Rele, Shute, and Fleur ducked behind captain and the human knights. Once the dust settled, Captain saw the attacker, "Who are you!?"

"I am…Rifleman. The gun that shots by itself." Said Death Angel follower held his left arm inward, wrist opened like a door and still smoking from being fired. A gun sight rested in the middle of his left hand.

The militant Neotopian gundam brandished his arsenal, "I am Captain Gundam of Neotopia! Withdraw at once Rifleman!"

"No thanks," Rifleman closed his left hand before firing two drilling bullets from the back of his right hand twin barrels at the gundam. Captain blocked the attack then retaliated with a barrage of bullets from his head vulcans, "Fleur! Give me hand! The rest of you, run!"

"Hurry Princess," the knights escorted Rele and Shute to safety.

Shute gave on last shout, "Get him Captain!"

Rifleman fought without mercy, firing lasers, bullets, silent bullets even spikes at the Neotopian. Captain manages to keep pace launching everything in his arsenal at Rifleman while avoiding Fleur, who had worked her way behind the intruder.

"You're mine!" She dive bombed him, claws ready. Without hesitation, rifleman swung his leg around delivering a round house kick to the Skylarkain Princess. She dropped from the air landing hard.

"Move it!" Captain shouted. Rifleman fired five one inch spikes at her from his arm.

"Whoa!" she took off on all fours dodging the attack, "Thanks!"

"Oof!"

"Auagh!"

"Ouch!"

Ninko quickly clambered onto some rubble left from Rifleman's initial attack, "Man! That little guy is strong."

Baku shook off the blow, "You two okay?"

"Yeah," Gio replied hovering.

Wendell charged at them, "Ever seen and inside out gundam?"

Baku kaied and charged at the winged imp katanas pointed behind him, "Tek-no-ken!" A flaming 'x' raced towards his opposition as Wendell tried to stop.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!" He was hit and thrown towards Xyma and Cosmic. By some fluke, he rammed into her stopping her attack on the knight gundams.

"Saved you again!" Bakunetsumaru shouted.

"Shut it!" Zero snapped.

The Blazing Samurai led his group to the Winged Knight, "Some bad luck you get a girl huh?"

A shrill whistle sounded from a balcony, "By order of King Lacroa, attack the intruders regardless of gender!"

Xyma righted herself without acknowledging she was hit, "This will be fun." She remarked blandly.

Wendell snarled, "Bring it chivalrous old!"

They complied and attacked Xyma and Wendell full force. Singing metal sliced the air, Mana light up the battlefield in unregulated pulses. Fire, wind, earth were all used. Explosions resonated from arrow bombs and cannon fire. Wendell was soon overpowered, bearing new war injuries and arrows protruding from his skin. With one final hit from Zero's Violet Tornado, Wendell was thrown against the castle impacting hard.

Xyma remained protected thanks to Cosmic. After seeing Wendell defeated she gave an order and Cosmic knocked back their opponents as she leapt to a lone corner, "Kairi Death." Cosmic formed into a black hole, pulling in and grinding anything close into dust.

"Get behind something!" Baku shouted as him, Gio, and Ninko ducked behind a stone target statue. Zero and his squires dove behind anything stable as the humans held onto them tightly.

Gio shouted, "Now what!"

Ninko soon noticed the grinding then the statue, "Help me knock this thing over!"

"Huh?" Baku asked

"Trust me!" the archer shouted lodging an arrow into the statue's base. Gio caught on and lit the arrow making it explode, loosening the statue.

"What are you doing!" Zero shouted

"Be ready to save our hides!" Ninko shouted back.

Bakunetsumaru forced all his weight against the statue toppling it and exposing themselves to the vortex, "I hope this works." Cosmic's black hole ensnared the statue and began to grind away at it.

"Now Gio!" Ninko and Gio opened fire on Xyma severely damaging her in her vulnerable state. Xyma neither flinch nor made a noise but silently fell defeated. Cosmic then transformed into his true form, which looked exactly like Xyma and took her to safety.

"Whoa!" Loki shouted.

"I'm not going to ask," Zero commented.

Suddenly, and explosion echoed from the castle accompanied by screaming. Captain, Fleur, and several human knights were flung into the garden-training ground border. Zero quickly caught Fleur in his arms. Bakunetsumaru, Gio, Ninko, Spiral, Rupert, Tunk, Loki, and the other knights caught the falling humans. Captain recovered thanks to his flight boasters.

Shute and Rele meanwhile had escaped to a far secluded part of the garden. But not far enough to be hidden from Rifleman. The mechanical menace's shoulder cannons smoked as he quickly spotted the humans. Holstering his cannons, Rifleman jumped towards and charged at the duo.

Rele saw him, "Shute! He's coming!"

"Get behind me Rele!" Shute stood in front of her arms spread in an attempt to protect her.

Gap quickly closing, Rifleman pulled back one fist. The Neotopian's heart began to race faster and faster. Then something unexpected happen, Rifleman stopped mid swing. His eyes, filled with lust for killing, locked with Shute's, which were filled by fear and bravery. The self proclaimed self shooting gun began to think to himself, '_This boy…he looks familiar…but why…. Why do I care! Why can't I-'_

"Shute!" Captain flew in from nowhere punching rifleman square in his metal jaw, "Are you two okay?"

Shute nods, "Yeah. Thanks buddy."

Rifleman shook off the blow slowly rising to his feet, _'Who is he. Why do I care!'_

"Rifleman!" Wendell stood next to an open portal and signal for him to follow. With one final glance, he followed Wendell back to the future."

At the Angel of Death's fortress, he didn't wait for an explanation but went straight to the punishment before tossing Xyma, Cosmic, Wendell, and Rifleman out of his chamber.

Rifleman stared down at his hands as his comrades walked pass, "What happened to me. I am Rifleman, destroyer of villages. I do not have feeling. I am a machine. I should not have cared!" He shook his head, "But yet… I have slaughtered so many but I could not harm him. Am I just a, a machine? Is this cold hard steel all there is to me?" One hand went to his chest, "No… if I am a machine, then…why do I have a heart that beats?"

Back in Lacroa, night fell on the landscape. The castle had been repaired again, thanks to Mana. Zero was laying in a secluded section of the garden reflecting on the day, his eyes closed, leg crossed, and arms behind his head.

"Hey there handsome."

Zero opened one eye, "Greeting gorgeous." Fleur smiled at the comment and lay down next to him. Zero blinks open his eyes and looks at his fiancé, "Why are you here?"

She shrugged, "Stargazing I guess."

"I have a better idea," Zero rolled over, one arm crossing her chest.

"Save it for the honeymoon," she replied with a kiss.

He chuckled, "Now whose mine is in the gutter?" After tenderly returning the kiss, he sat up removing his helmet.

Fleur raised an invisible eyebrow, "What are you doing?" Gundams don't just take off their helmets.

"Take off your helmet," he replied, "I need to do something." A strange request but she complied letting her hair fall as the helmet was removed. Zero then pulled her onto her knees as he sat on his whispering something under his breath eyes closed. The knight then traced the symbol of Lacroa on his forehead with one finger before drawing it over his soul stone. Fleur cocked her head then stiffened again as the symbol appeared in white over Zero's soul stone. With one movement he opened his eyes and placed the glowing symbol on Fleur's forehead among the jewels already implanted in it. She slightly flinched, the symbol now adorning her forehead. As Zero pulled away his hand she reached up and gently rubbed the symbol.

"Now we are connected," he explained.

"I take it that's a Lacroix tradition," Fleur commented.

"Correct," Zero replied.

They then heard some shuffling in the trees followed by a flap of wings then flight boasters.

"He was spying on us?" Zero asked.

The love birds replaced their helmets and followed their spy. Staying in the trees, they soon found Celestin holding his knees close to his chest huddled over. A longing sigh escaped the depressed gundam.

Zero whispered, "What's wrong with him?"

Fleur narrowed her eyes at him before pushing Zero towards their future son.

"Hey!"

"Go talk to him," she ordered.

"Why?" he asked.

Another push and Zero landed next to Celestin, startling him, "Oh, hey Zero."

Zero sat up, glared at Fleur, then looked at Celestin, "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing major," Celestin replied.

Zero sighed then noticed Celestin wasn't disguised, "You should not be walking around like that."

"I know," he replied.

Uncomfortable silence.

The Winged Knight stated, "Go ahead tell me what's wrong."

Celestin scoffed, "You'll laugh."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Just tell me please," Zero spoke.

Celestin curled tighter, "Promise you will not laugh?"

Zero nods, "Promised."

He sighed, "I…I have always wanted to spar with… with my…."

"Yes?" Zero pushed.

"My father," Celestin quickly finished.

"Oh," Zero smiled and stood up, "We can fix that," he summoned and drew his Vatras sword.

The future gundam's face lit up as he called his own sword, "Ready, Dad?"

"Just try to keep up, Son." Under the starry sky the two knights sparred, not for training but for fun. Celestin couldn't believe it, his dream was being fulfilled.

Fleur watched from the tree, a contented smile crossing her face.

"That was nice," stated Shute.

She nods then gets hit by realization, "Whoa! When did all of you get here?" Captain, Shute, Bakunetsumaru, Daichimaru, and Rubbish sat in th tree behind her.

"About the time you pushed Zero out of the tree," Baku answered. She gave an annoyed groan.

Rubbish looked at the scene, "It has been quite some time since I have seen Master Celestin this happy."

Daichimaru looked at the time sprite, "He will not be happy knowing you purposely wasted a day."

"What he does not know will not hurt me," Rubbish replied, "Besides, I gave him a chance to see Lacroa again _and_ spar with his father."

Daichi shrugs, "You're funeral."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Greeting ladies and gentlebots. Welcome to today's Zako Zako Hour. Today's meeting is all about

All 3: Xyma, Wendell and Rifleman zako!

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: I must admit while they were attacking Lacroa you would think that try were invading zako zako.

Z1: Defiantly zako. These three attacked mercilessly and did not care who stood in their way.

Z3: They have very different means of attacking zako. Let's start with Wendell shall we.

Z2: Wendell is a short impish like creature we believe to be from Caynin. Wendell uses sheer brute strength and is unimaginably strong for his short size zako.

Z1: He also speaks really weird zako..

Z3: Next up we have Xyma and Cosmic zako.

Z2: Xyma the nobody is a well known bounty hunter zako. Even though she leaves most of the fighting to Cosmic her heartless zako. Cosmic can transform into various different thing like wings, a bubble, a blade, hands, the list in endless zako.

Z1: Xyma will also attack in combination with Cosmic zako. With Sora Nightmare, Xyma moves very fast and circles their target as Cosmic unleashes a flurry of punches

When using Kairi Death, Cosmic become a black hole, and pulls in anything close by and grinds it to dust.

Z3: Sounds like my kind of attack zako.

Z2: However zako, when using this, during any and all grinding, Xyma is completely vulnerable.

Z1: Their final known combo attack is called Riku Illness. During this, Cosmic injects his power into Xyma making her super strong. The only major flaw is that Cosmic is unable to act seeing as how all his power is inside Xyma zako.

Z3: And last but most certainly not least is Rifleman. Despite being the newest addition to the death Angel's army he has already made a name for himself.

Z2: Rifleman is absolutely packed with weapons zako. His entire left arm is a devastating beam cannon. One his right arm he has a Shotgun Knuckle-

Z1: Two gun barrels poke out of the back of his hand and fire two drilling bullets

Z2: (growls) – a Silent finger

Z3: His pointer finger opens up and fires a small lead pellet. It's name comes from the face there is no sound when fired

Z2: I'm the one telling it zako!! He also has Five Inch Nails.

Z1: A slot (gets knocked out by Z2)

Z2: Ahem. A slot pops out of his arm and fires five spikes each the size of an inch.

Z3: Also both of his shoulders hose a cannon that fire time bombs each of which can destroy a suburban home zako.

Z1: (wakes up) Zako-o-o….

Z2: Serves you right.

Z3: Anyway, in close combat, Rifleman uses a mix of boxing and judo.

Z1: He is an absolute demon when fighting with full control.

Z2: If he's a demon in battle then why did he hesitate to squash that organic zako?

Z1 & Z3: Um….

Z1: Good question zako.

Z3: We'll have to investigate this.

Z1: Anyway for the future of the Genki Energy Squad

All zakos: Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

Oy! Finally that's done. Yes I'm fully aware I goddmod Rubbish's powers. And Cybertoy00, thank you for giving such and interesting character to use. Review please. Fell free to point out typos. It's 4:15 am so I'm not going to look.


	12. Chapter 12

The search was coming to an end. After ruling out three worlds, only one remained. Time however, was running ever increasingly short. Not finding the Death Angel's weakness soon meant Celestin and Daichimaru would have to return home, a failed mission weighing down their pride. The prize, little did they know, is right under their nose, or better yet, their feet, so to speak.

"AHH! Oof!" Rubbish let out a pained groan, "That wasn't very nice." The aged Time Sprite peeled himself from the rock, returning to his star shape form.

"Tired to warn ya!" Ninko shouted, riding pass on Reauma.

Led by Captain Gundam, the Force raced down the mountain from Dr. Electrocudo's Trans Dimensional Device towards Imperial.

Fleur smiled broadly, "It fells great to be home again."

Shute quickly notes, "Looks like you're done rebuilding everything."

"Yep!" the princess replied, "Took longer than we thought it would."

Gio trailed behind, gazing in the opposite direction. Without a word, he broke from formation, heading towards a rural area.

Zero spotted him, "Gio! Come back! Gio!"

Captain stopped, spinning around, "Gio! That's the wrong way!"

Ignoring them, the yellow and green youth sped down his course, giving the others no choice but to follow.

"Where is this kid going!?" Baku shouted annoyed.

Realization hit Zero, "I think I know." The Winged Knight sped ahead trying to close the gap Gio made.

When they caught up, Gio stood under a tree, one hand rubbing its rough bark. He then leapt into its branches and made a square using his thumb and forefingers lost in memories.

"Oh dear," Rubbish sighed mournfully.

"What?" Ninko asked. He didn't answer but closed his eyes.

Zero knew, "This is the spot where Celestin lost us isn't it Rubbish?"

"Aye, Zero."

Fleur gasped, hand flying to her mouth guard, Baku and Shute turned pale, Captain, Zero and Ninko lowered their eyes lowered their eyes. Oblivious to them, Gio jumped from the high tree branches, and then slowly walked across the field before stopping at an imagined place. He then opened an imaginary door, walked inside and looked around. "Mum…Dad…." With a quick twist of his ankles, the youth retraced his steps until he stood in front of the waiting Gundam Force. Gazing at the tree line, he clinched his fist, pained memories flooding back.

"Poor guy," Shute softly whispered.

Suddenly, and much to everyone's surprise, Gio faced them smiling, "Whoops. I took us in the complete wrong direction. Forgive me. On to Imperial my comrades. Time is short."

_'He's trying to hide it,' _the samurai thought.

Fleur silently sighed, _"Poor guy…."_

Rumble…rumble….

Everyone snapped back to reality thanks to the shaking ground. "What the heck?" Shute asked.

Rumble. Rumble.

It grew louder and stronger. "Earthquake!" Baku and Ninko shouted.

Rumble! Rumble!

Captain found the source, "It is not an earthquake. It is-"

"You came back!" A massive white and silver dog like creature with fiery red wings, twin tails, and talons for fore paws pounced and pinned the core Gundam Force.

"-Skylar," Captain finished.

Skylar quickly proceeded to licking them, "I've you guys so much! I thought you were never coming back!"

"Of course…we were," Shute replied between getting licked.

Zero explained, "We've just been busy is all."

Fleur couldn't help but laugh, "Alright Skylar they don't need a bath."

Skylark's Great Protector sat up, freeing them from his weight, and soon spying Gio and Ninko looking out from behind Reauma, "Who are those guys?"

The gundam youths looked up so far they fell back, "Big doggie." Ninko commented.

"That's Gio and Ninko," Bakunetsu answered stretching.

Fleur flew up and scratched Skylar's pointed ears, "Give us a lift and we'll tell you about it on the way." 

He happily wagged his tail, "Okay!"

One recap later, with several appropriate edits, Skylar ruffled his fur, "This Angel of Death guy sounds scary. I hope you find his weakness in time."

Gio nods, "You and me both. We don't have much time left."

"One week to be exact," Rubbish chimed in.

"That's it?' Captain asked.

Shute commented, "I don't think you can scan this whole planet in a week."

"Good luck anyway," the winged mutt remarked, "When you do get rid of him, maybe you two can come back and watch Zero and Fleur's wedding in a month."

Zero chuckled then was startled, "Wait! One month!"

"Don't remind me," Fleur groaned. She then looked at Zero, "You didn't forget did you?"

"No! Of course not love! Umm… it just slipped my mind that it was so soon," the knight smiled nervously, praying he covered it.

The samurai laughed, "You forgot didn't you!"

"I did not Bakunetsumaru!" he snapped back.

"Sure you didn't," Baku replied with dripping sarcasm. Shute, Gio and Ninko shared a snicker.

With a head tilt, Skylar sank into confusion before shaking it off, "Hang on everyone!" One quick wing flap and Skylar cleared the city wall, landing smoothly in the caste's training grounds, "Last stop, everyone off." He sat on his haunches allowing everyone on his back to smoothly slide off.

"Thanks boy," Fleur hugged his foreleg

After giving her a quick lick Skylar took to the air, "I'll see you around Gundam Force!"

"Thank you Purity," the Angel of Death spoke with a hiss, signaling for the screen to vanish.

The white Time Sprite chirped, "I though you would be more worried what with them there and all.

"Hahahaha!" Death Angel chuckled, "You forget I fear no one. Although I must applaud Rubbish for thinking of _that_. It completely skipped my mind. Kudos."

"So umm…," Purity spoke hesitantly, "Now that we know what Rubbish was looking for, what do we do if they-"

"'If' keyword, sprite," he interrupted, "They have less then a week. If they do find it then I will intervene personally."

She nervously looked at her lantern encased clock, "Rubbish will be destroyed for interrupting the time stream…will I?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing milord."

"Azural! Lucky!" Fleur groaned as the Gundam Force looked around the Grand Foyer.

"Someone should be here right?" Shute asked.

She nods, "Should."

Captain spoke up, "Maybe they are else where in the castle."

"Big sister's back!" A small green kid gundam swung towards them holding onto a tapestry, pulling it from its rings as she went.

Baku looked up, "There's Azural."

The little water princess let go of the cloth, flying into her eldest sibling, "Where have you been big sis?"

"Busy. Where's Papa and Lucky?"

Azural shrugged, "Dunno. But Aunt Rubia, Uncle NickNack, and Uncle Mack are in the library."

"Who?" Zero asked.

Azural then noticed the others and wiggled from her sister's hold, "Hi guys!"

"About time you showed up!" A blond headed human tackled Fleur, holding her in a head lock.

"Joey!" She yelped.

"That's my name," the green eyed, glowing human replied, "Hi Gundam Force."

"Hey Joey," Shute answered, "Have you seen King Phoenix?" They knew Joey was just playing around and would never hurt Fleur, so they didn't bother to help her.

The youth sunk into thought, "Not for a while."

"How hard can it be to fine a king?" Ninko asked slightly irked.

Azural then noticed the new gundams, "Who are you two?"

The green one smiled down at his aunt's younger self, "I'm Gio and this is Ninko."

She then circled around Ninko and asked in curiosity, "Why are you wrapped up?"

"Well, can you keep a secret?" he asked. Azural eagerly nodded. Ninko whispers, "I'm here to protect Gio but he doesn't need to know and neither do they. I'm a ninja and can't let anyone know my real name." 

Her eyes grew wide and she smiled, "I won't tell anyone." The kid mecha then ran off smiling, causing Gio to chuckle.

"E-yah!"

"Tr-ahh!"

"Warned ya," Fleur spoke.

Joey sat on his knees, catching his second wind, "I didn't think you would do it."

"Joey!?" Shute said concerned.

"Relax, Shute," Joey replied, "She didn't even bruise me." He quickly rose to his feet then bowed again, "Hello King Phoenix."

Fleur lowered her head, "Hello Papa."

Captain, Zero, Shute, Baku, Gio, and Ninko spun around, finding King Phoenix standing right behind the newest Gundam Force members. After the initial shock, they to bowed before the gold and white royalty, "Greeting King Phoenix."

Phoenix nods, allowing them to rise, "I was worried about you Fleur."

"You shouldn't be," she softly spoke

Making the Gundam Force part, the old wise king approached his eldest, "I should. You are getting married," He circled behind her, "If I blink again, I'll be a grandfather."

Zero, Fleur, and Gio stiffened while Shute, Bakunetsu, and Ninko broke into laughter. The Lacroix attempted to avoid the awkward moment, "Let's not think about that yet."

"Yet?" Phoenix loomed over the Winged Knight glaring daggers as the knight looked around for anything to say and avoid being fried.

"Keep it up and you'll scare him out of getting married," Lucky hovered over head, "'Sup Gundam Force?"

The aged royal shrugged, "It would be a start."

"Papa!"

"What?"

Lucky landed behind Zero and leaned of his head, "Not scared are ya?"

"No," the knight answered, "I have no reason to be." Then thought, _'Yeah right Zero'_

The prince wore confusion, "You haven't met _them_ yet?"

Zero asked, "Who is 'them'?"

"Crap!" Fleur slapped her forehead, "I completely forgot!" She grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him towards the library.

Captain asked what everyone was thinking, "What was that about?"

Lucky answered still in his leaning position, "Marriage rights."

Phoenix then spoke, "Rubbish may scan Skylark."

Gio was impressed, "How did-"

"Don't ask," Baku answered.

"Fleur! Where are we going?" Zero asked trying his best to get airborne.

She answered, "Well…in order to marry me you have to face both sides of my family. Since my mom is dead, you have to face her siblings."

The knight puffed up, "An easy task my love."

"I hope so…," she replied unsure. Zero caught it. Was she suggesting he couldn't?

Pass a heavy wood door, they entered a room with several books scattered around, five grumbling voices echoed around.

"Rubia! NickNack! Mack!" Fleur called, "You in here?"

A dark blue and gold gundam hoisted himself to where his head and upper torso showed above the bookcase, "Fleur!" He wagged his fishlike tail, which stuck out from behind the bottom of the bookcase shocking the knight. That must be one long gundam. "What?" he asked before switching his head and tail, "Never seen a water gundam before?" Zero knew that was impossible, he went wide-eyed and slowly backed away.

Fleur doubled over in laughter, "Alright Uncle NickNack he's confused enough."

"NickNack?" he asked.

The once thought elongated gundam was in fact two. Identical twins none the less. They hopped in front of the book case.

"Greetings I'm Nick."

"Hey there I'm Nack."

Then in unison, "There's only one way to tell us apart."

Nack started, "Nick had a lot of knacks."

"And Nack has a lot of knicks," Nick finished.

And once more together, "Any questions?"

Zero held his pounding head fully confused, "Wait, what?"

Fleur forced herself to stop laughing, "Don't think about it to hard sweetie."

Heavy footsteps approached the lovebirds before something big scooped them up, delivering a tight squeezing hug, "Long time, no see Fleur."

"Hi, Uncle Mack," she wheezed short breathed. Zero gasped for air and looked over his shoulder finding the biggest gundam he had ever seen. Mack stood close to seven feet, white and green armor scuffed and smeared with engine grease. Big grey eyes set on yellow smiled down on the knight, "Is this Zero?"

"You're choking them Mack!" Nick called out.

"Whoops," Mack dropped them, "Sorry."

Zero looked up at the giant falling back as he did, "Hello."

"Hi!" Mack replied.

Fleur nudged Zero, "Don't worry, Mack may be a giant but he's the sweetest guy I know."

A soft, caring feminine voice is heard, "I hope my little brothers didn't frighten you too badly." A deep ruby red gundamess perched herself on a ladder, gold accents highlighting her curves.

Zero smiled, "Not at all milady."

"My, a gentleman," she purred.

"You hitting on my fiancé Rubia?" Fleur asked.

Rubia laughed, "No, no, dear He's too young for me." 

Nack snapped, "Careful _he_ doesn't hear that." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Rubia won't do that," Mack spoke in defense.

"We know baby brother," the twins replied simultaneously.

It was Nack's statement Zero paid attention to, "I pray I will not regret this but who is _he_?"

"What!"

"You haven't told him?"

Fleur grew nervous, "Um…no…."

"Oh hell!" NickNack shouted.

Mack petted Zero, "You poor gundam."

Rubia shook he head, "I hope you are one lucky bastard."

Zero faced his beloved, "Is there something I should know about Fleur?"

The Skylarkain princess froze, "Well uh…you see…."

"Aww…I'm hurt." A cold icy blast chilled the room, forcing the gundams to shiver, "Forgotten me so soon?" A fifth gundam jumped from hiding in a flash of deep dark green, his high collar cape ruffled in the wind he created. Upon landing, his silver accents shined brightly in the light against his green. Cold harsh battle worn, hate filled green eyes outlined by an 'x' shaped scar, broken command fin holding a well worn hat, Zero knew this gundam, "Captain Narcissus!"

"Very good," the pirate remarked drawing his saber.

The knight summoned his Vatras sword, "Vile fiend I shall cast thee from this castle!"

"I like to see you try!"

"Zero!"

"Captain!"

Mack and Fleur held fast holding back Zero while Rubia grabbed Narcissus's tail and Nick and Nack held him back.

"Let go of me!"

"I'll kill him!"

Fleur shouted, "Zero! Captain Narcissus is my uncle!" 

This took a second to sink in, "He's your what!" Zero shouted.

Mack explained, "Narcissus is our eldest brother."

The pirate captain struggled against his siblings, not wanting to hurt them, "Let me go! I won't let something happen to Fleur!"

Zero fumed, "what makes you think she will be harmed!"

Rubia calmly explained, "All the females in our family have had something awful happen to them. Our mother found herself broken hearted over and over. One has to be blind not to see we all look different save the twins. I was severely injured and lost my ability to have kids. Aquarmia, Fleur's mother, was killed by EagleEye as I'm sure you know."

Mack sniffled, "Little Long-Tail why!!"

NickNack spoke, "Calm down Mack. She got off easy compared to us."

Narcissus stopped struggling, "I don't even want to imagine what will happen to Fleur or Azural."

Zero waved it off, "Have no fear, no harm will come to Fleur while she is with me."

The pirate stood in front of and puffed up at Zero, "I'm making sure of it. The Kraken already knows your scent." He placed his sword on Zero's throat, "Now…tell anyone who I am and your life is mine."

Later on the training grounds, countless servants, knights and the visiting gundams, save Gio and Ninko who were with Rubbish, and human lined the sand bag barrier which marked a fighting ring. Phoenix and Zero stood on opposite ends stretching and preparing for combat. This fight is to be pure hand-to-hand. The one who surrendered or drew a weapon first automatically lost. And just to be clear, a weapon was anything the gundam did not have naturally.

Phoenix smirked, "Don't get to cocky now Zero."

Zero tossed his head, "A hand-to-hand combat is nothing to a valiant-"

"Zero watch out!" Shute's warning came too late. Phoenix flew in as a flash of fire nailing an uppercut to his opponents jaw. 

Zero was sent flying backwards and into the barricade, "That was a cheap shot." He commented rubbing his sore chin.

"Raah!" Phoenix slammed his left fist into the ground just as Zero rolled out of the way and took to the air, receiving a small scratch from the king's right hand claws, "Why are you running knight!? I thought you wanted to marry Fleur!"

Zero hovered into a more open area, "He's fast. You will have to do more than taunt me your majesty."

Phoenix charged once more, body lit like a torch, gold claws at the ready. As he swung, Zero ducked onto his hands, spun his wrist, and kicked his opponent hard in the side, sending him tumbling. Leaving claws trails in the dirt, Phoenix slid to a stop on his backside. The Winged Knight charged him; however, the old gundam darted away in a small burst of speed and was back on his feet, out of breath.

Taking note, Zero developed a plan, "Young in spirit but his body is old. That is my advantage."

Winded but ready, Phoenix called out, "Young and quick. I thank you for the challenge. But enough warm up."

"Very well," Zero shot at the old gundam like an arrow. Before he could strike, Phoenix block the youthful warrior with his right arm, catching the knight off guard. In one smooth motion, the royal sunk his claws into Zero just above a very painful spot and tossed him. After sliding to a halt, the Lacroix curled over in immense pain. The male audience hissed and groaned, any lower and that could have really hurt.

Phoenix roared in laughter, "A near fatal mistake Zero! Did you forget I am _left _handed?"

Though armored, the blue one breathed in pain. In fact he _had_ forgotten, _'Mana, which could have been a lot worse,' he thought, 'Not going to forget that now.'_

"Give up!" the white and gold one asked.

"Never!" Zero returned to his feet still in slight pain, the charged at Phoenix feet first. Seconds before impact, Phoenix grabbed his ankles, just as planned. Zero swung his body forward and feet back, catching Phoenix by surprise. He then hammered Phoenix's gunsoul cover with a twin fisted punch.

Falling back, Phoenix griped his chest, allowing Zero to fly pass him. Winded, the old king stood on hands and knees coughing while rubbing the dented armor, "Well? Attack me!"

Zero landed and shook his head, "Not while you cannot attack defend yourself. I will wait until you catch a second wind."

Nodding, the royal gundam stood up still short of breath, "You may marry my daughter."

Zero dawned a confused and shocked stare, "I won?"

"You didn't attack me when I couldn't fight back," Phoenix spoke, "That proves you are honorable and have a good heart. You win." Not that he was complaining, but Zero was still did not fully understand how."Thank you Papa!" Fleur planted a kiss on her father's cheek then hugged Zero tightly bringing him out of it.

Phoenix smiled, "Have fun with Rubia and her siblings."

"Don't worry sire," Rubia spoke, "We'll make sure he's worthy."

After allowing Zero ten minutes for recovery, Captain, Shute, Bakunetsumaru, Fleur, Lucky, Azural, and Phoenix stood back a little ways as Zero waited, hovering by the lake's edge. Rubia appeared to be standing on the surface of an enormous lake; waves dampen her feet, "Ready for round two, Winged Knight of Lacroa?"

Zero closed his eyes and replied bluntly, "I will not harm a maiden."

She held on hand under her chin as she laughed, "It's not me you should worry about." Two pillars of water emerged from the lake under Nick's and Nack's control. The twins grabbed and pulled Zero towards the lake. Before going under, The knight fired Mana knocking away the twins and flew higher. The distinct sound of rushing water came from behind Zero as Mack leapt from the water, Rubia on his head. "Get him Mack!" Rubia preformed a back dive off of Mack and into the water as the giant grab Zero in a crushing hold and plunged head first into the lake's murky depths. 

"Zero!!" Fleur and Baku shouted.

"He can't swim!" Shute shouted. 

Phoenix softly remarked, "Neither could I."

Zero struggled for freedom against Mack's iron hold, the knight's systems slowly flooding. Once on the bottom, the white and green gundam forced him across the silt before letting go and swimming out of sight. Shaking off what he could, Zero made a desperate attempt for the far off surface.

"Don't leave yet Zero," Nick and Nack appeared, "The fun is just beginning."

Rubia laughed, "Don't you want to play our pirate games?"

Ignoring their taunts, Zero pushed his flight boasters to full power, water continuing to flood in.

"What's wrong?" asked Nick. 

"Not water tight?" taunted Nack.

As they reached for him, Zero used Mana once more at the twins, weaker but still effective. Avoiding Rubia, he broke the surface and grabbing a low branch and pulling himself out. The half drowned gundam cough and sputtered as water drain out.

"Are you alright!?" Captain asked in concern. Zero merely nodded, expelling more lake water.

"Hey what gives?" Nick and Nack appeared under him, "You can't expect to win hanging up there." Arching their backs, the identical gundams dove under, wrapping their tails around Zero's legs in an attempt to pull him down again.

"Don't kill him!" Azural cried out.

Next thing they knew, Zero's vice grip plus the twins pulling snapped the branch, causing the knight to be submerged once more. Not wanting to be pulled to the bottom, Zero summoned his shield and sword. However, the extra gundaium made him sink even faster.

Rubia clicked her tongue, "Tsk, tsk. Those won't help you."

"Makes my job easier."

Zero struck with fear, Captain Narcissus swam just above the quickly sinking gundam. With a snap of his fingers, an amazing feat being under water, his ship and pet, the Kraken appeared and pinned Zero to the deep lake bed. Systems flooding, the knight struggled for freedom in those cold dark depths vainly. Narcissus landed harshly on Zero's chest and forced his thin saber into the knight's shoulder joint. A pained yell escaped as soundless bubbles. Narcissus smirked, "Tell me Zero. Are you scared? What is going through your head now as we speak?" He peered deeply into the drowning knight's eyes. The cold hearted pirate suddenly stiffens, that was one the most bizarre mind reads he had ever done. Giving a heavy sigh, he motioned the Kraken off, "Today you live." 

Intensely watching the water's edge, the gundams and human waited with baited breath. Suddenly, a whirlpool formed in the center of the lake's exact, soon tossing Zero out and onto dry land. Having almost drowned, the knight propped himself up, coughing up all the water he could as most drain out through his armor.

"Zero!" Fleur shouted relived.

"Are you alright?" asked Baku.

He merely nodded. The feathered princess ran to him, hugging her fiancé tightly. Zero coughed one last time, "Wish you warned me." He then smiled sweetly at her.

"Sorry about the rough treatment, dear," Rubia spoke, "But you win."

Azural cheered, "Alright!"

"Crap…," Lucky grumbled.

Shute asked, "What happened to you?"

"That is not important," Zero replied.

Phoenix smiled then spoke, "Last bit of info Zero. Break her heart, I break your neck." Zero didn't acknowledge the threat, or didn't hear it seeing as how he was currently in a lip lock with Fleur.

The moment was short lived; Gio and Ninko came dashing down the castle's outer wall, "We found it! We found it!" 

"Hurry! Hurry!" Gio raced off behind Rubbish followed closely by Ninko on Reauma.

"Move out!" Captain and Shute quickly gave chase followed by Bakunetsumaru on Entango, Zero and Fleur bringing up the rear.

"No time to waste fellows!" Rubbish shouted, "Our task is nearly complete. The Angel of Death's weakness lies just beyond these wastelands!" The Wastelands were marked by an obvious line of dead grass and weeds. Any and all plant die easily turned to dust if even the wind blew by. Silvery white trees cast long creeping shadows across the barren earth.

Shute rubbed his arms, "This place freaks me out."

"Yeah," Fleur agreed, "Why would it be here?"

"Well…why not?" Daichimaru asked.

Rubbish stopped at a pit, "That's a long way down…."

Baku leaned over, "I wonder what's down there?"

"The Demon Citadel," Fleur answered. Shute gave an audible gulp.

"Into the Citadel then," Celestin flew down into the pit, everyone else hot on his heels.

After the initial drop, they hit a steep slope followed by a maze of tunnels, each darker then the last. Glowing fungus lined the finals caves and leading them into a deserted under ground city The air was stale, buildings crowded together in a bowl shape. Dully glowing fungus gave it a slight ethereal look, trace amounts of demon dust swirled around the buildings only adding to the eerie feeling. Sour painful memories returning, Fleur ducked behind Zero whimpering.

"It's okay," Zero spoke reassuringly.

"Rubbish," Captain spoke, "Where exactly is it?"

"In that castle," the time sprite replied.

Shute coughed painfully, "Let's hurry. It's hard to breathe down here."

A lone figure sat slumped in the castle. Battered and beaten, it laid on an elongated chair staring into space, a pile of books stacked close by, "My strength…it still flees my battered body." It closed its glowing red eyes, sliver and black body marked with defeat, tattered wings draped across its shoulders, "Just a little longer…I am safe here…."

"Whoa!"

"Careful Baku."

"What the?" The figure sat up with a start. Several rocks clattered down the castle and into the street far below. Metal footsteps, wings flaps, flight boasters. It grew wide-eyed, summoned what little strength it had left, and pulled the chair onto its side, cowarding behind.

"Up here," Rubbish flew into the window followed by Captain and his head light. Next was Shute, followed by Baku, Zero, Celestin, Daichimaru, and finally Fleur.

Celestin looked around, "Where Rubbish?"

"There," Rubbish pointed to the overturned chair.

The figure remained absolutely quiet and still, praying whoever is was would just leave.

Baku slowly approached the chair, keeping a low profile, Daichimaru and Celestin tense. Soon they could return home heros.

The Blazing Samurai softly counted, "One…two…three!" In a split second, the chair was tossed aside, everyone prepared to attack expecting an ambush only to find the beaten frighten figure slowly backing away wide-eyed.

Celestin lowered his weapons, "Wh-who are you?"

"That Master Celestin," Rubbish answered, "Is the younger version of the Angel of Death."

"Huh?"

"What!"

"Come again?"

"This guy is the Angel of Death?"

"He's a gundam!"

The gundam then asked, "The who of what?"

Captain then recognized the gundam, "You are Demon General!"

"What!" Shute shouted.

"How is he?"

"He should be dead!"

"I missed one?" 

The long thought dead Demon General looked around at the Gundam Force. Two looked ready to kill him no questions asked while the others stood dumbfounded.

Daichi then asked, "We can take him with us right?"

"And fix our home?" Celestin added.

"I think not."

Everyone save the two future gundams looked for the voice. The duo however froze in fear, "Nooo…." Without warning, the floor exploded propelling the Gundam Force from the castle and onto the rooftops. Entango neighed loudly while Reauma revved her engine. Demon General however, was perfectly safe on a floating platform. Next to him formed a giant dark black mass with two glowing eyes. The mass spoke in a deep, threatening, deadly voice, "We meet at last…Gundam Force of old."

"Kuso!" Daichimaru shouted launching a barrage of bomb arrows. Celestin held his plasma cannon and beam rifle ready but was to far paralyze with fear to use them.

Unaffected, the mass spat demon dust onto the group, "You're attack tickles Bomb Archer."

Captain ordered, "Who are you!"

"Why," the mass answered, "The one and only, Angel of Death." The mass slowly swirled into its true form, "Did you honestly think I would stand by and _let _youharm my younger self? Ha! You fools!"

D.G. asked, "I am the messenger of Death?"

"In good time and with the annihilation of the desert kingdom Areno, yes, General," Death Angel hovered before the petrified Gundam Force in his true form. Black armor gleaming, as though it had just been polished, glowing red eyes shining brightly, battle worn bat like wings slowly beating, a single slender sword resting at his side. His body was bulky even for a gundam, and his solid mouth guard came to a point 

Celestin fumbled his weapons, he scrambled behind the group, pained yells and vivid memories filling his tormented mind.

"Death Angel, we must not linger," a white time sprite appeared on his shoulder.

"Purity!" Rubbish shouted alarm ringing, "You are helping him!"

"Oh," she replied in a bored tone, "Hi Junkheap."

"It's Rubbish."

D.G. asked, "What in demons' name?"

"In good time I will explain everything," Death Angel replied, "I must cut our meeting short, plans to carry out. See you in good time."

"Ciao!" Purity created a time portal which Death Angel and D.G. promptly entered.

"After them!" Lead by Captain, the Gundam Force gave chase, Reauma and Entango with their masters.

They first entered the Minov Sea then the Time Stream. Various moments in time were seen as they flew forward, pulled by the Time Sprites power.

"Fire!"

"No!" Rubbish shouted, "Do nothing! We must not damage the flow of time! Wait until we are out!"

Daichi and Baku growled at the command but obeyed, no point in causing more damage then they already had.

The ex-general looked behind them, "Older me! They're gaining!"

The Angel of Death 'hmmm-ed', "We'll have to fix that." With a flick of his wrist, he fired a pulse energy. It rammed into their pressures knocking back in time, "So long suckers!"

"No!" Celestin cried out.

Rubbish created another portal directly in their path. It threw them into the Minov Sea and then onto SDG base in Neotopia.

Shute looked around, "How did we get back here?"

Rubbish sighed in relief, "Right time."

Celestin seethed clenching his fists before pounding them into the base, "Damn it!"

Ooooh! So close and yet so far. He got away. Now what? Review please. 


	13. Chapter 13

Celestin dug his claws into the base, "No! It can't be! I failed! The one way to save everything and it slips away! Damnit!"

"Calm down Celestin," Zero ordered.

"Calm down!?" The youth snapped, "The future! My home! It's done for! We lost our only chance to save her!"

Captain ordered, "Stop saying that!"

"Piss off!" With that, and in blind anger, Celestin fled the base.

Rubbish gave a heavy sigh, "Go get him Daichimaru. It is time we went home."

"Right…," Daichimaru saddled his bike, Reauma and jumped off the base after his distraught friend.

Celestin ran and ran, wings beating with all their might, flight boasters pushed beyond their limits. Crashing branches fell through the forest as the gundam smashed through. Wooden shrapnel battered his armor, occasionally hitting the Last Knight's eye screen.

He lost. He failed His chance to be a hero, gone. He was nothing, "I'm useless!" Celestin clenched shut his eyes and fist, "Mother. Father. I have failed. I'm sorry. I tried to be a hero but… I not. I'm…I'm not hero like…like you were."

The enraged flight was suddenly halted by an unseen tree. Landing with a thud, Celestin held his head at the point of impact, various leaves and twigs protrude from his armor, "Who put that there!?" He yelled.

"Finally!" Engine growling soft and steady, Reauma appeared carrying Daichimaru.

"Go away!" Celestin snapped.

Daichi dismounted and slowly approached, "You need to cool off."

"I let him escape! I doomed us!"

"Shut up you damn knight! The Celestin I know never was so pessimistic," Daichi answered, "Even after all you have endured, after seeing things anyone shouldn't at a young age, you kept seeing the better side!"

Celestin breathed deeply and replied a little calmer, "I lost the chance to avenge my parents." One grabbed the red bandana around his neck, gently thumbing the fabric and feather.

"Advantage?" the musha asked, "Dude! All we have to do is take out that weakling Demon General. And then you will never be an orphan."

Celestin smirked and rose to his feet, "A task easier said then done my friend." He turned and faced Daichimaru, "But we did infiltrate the Death Angel fortress once. We can do it again."

"There's my best friend," Daichi smiled, "Now come on. Time to go home."

The winged gundam nods, "It will be nice to be back home. Back when we belong."

The duo raced each other to Bell Wood's device, finding an unusual surprise upon arrival. The Gundamusai loomed over them, patiently awaiting travel. Chief Haro, Juli, and several GMs stood on one platform; Bakunetsumaru, Zero, and Fleur on another. Doctor Bell Wood was feverishly typing and muttering, running several checks. To top it off, Rubbish's lantern had been hooked up to the computer, Captain and Shute standing close by.

After absorbing the scene, Celestin asked, "Wh-what's going on here?"

Shute turned around and waved, "Hey Celestin! Hey Daichimaru! What kept you?"

Confused, they walked forward as the archer asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Attempting to contact your leader," Captain answered.

"WHAT!?"

"Just so they won't attack us," Fleur answered, "Besides, we can't leave without our guides."

"Guides?"

"It is quiet simple," Captain answered, "Demon General escaped to the future. So we must go there and capture him."

"Are you guys' crazy!" Celestin shouted.

Daichimaru pressed "You can't come to the future!"

In a flash, Zero and Bakunetsumaru where behind the youths and held them in submission, "We're going. End of discussion."

"Okay! Okay!"

A frustrated groan came from the shadows, "And you need us why?" Cobramaru stepped into the sun, Genkimaru racing ahead.

"Ha! I knew it!" the kid musha shouted pointing at Celestin and Daichimaru, "I knew there was something weird about you…." Genkimaru suddenly fazed out, eyes blank. He turned towards the device and drew a small portal in the air.

Baku jumped, "What the hell?"

Cobra rolls his eyes, "Here we go again."

"Of course," Rubbish chirped, "The Time Stream runs close to the Minov Boundary Sea. Therefore, he feels the effects every time a time rip occurs close to this time since he can make portals." His clock suddenly rang loudly, jarring the small sprite. Next, a screen popped up covered in static.

"What the heck?"

"Shut up! Hackers!"

Celestin and Daichi knew that voice, "Doc!? Doc is that you?"

"Gio! Ninko!" Doc spoke, "Are you two alright?"

"Yes," they replied. Celestin then added, "But I failed my mission."

Doc answered cheerfully, "You need not worry. It was a long shot."

"But I found it and it got away!" Celestin protested.

"I said don't worry," was Doc's reply. "We'll move onto the next plan."

A female voice is heard, "Gio! On thank goodness you're alive."

Celestin sweat-dropped, "I'm still alive Kraken."

Doc growled, "I said keep quiet! Just make sure the lot of ya get back to HQ safely."

Daichimaru spoke up, "But Doc…"

"No arguing Ninko! You, Gio and Reauma return immediately." The screen flickered off garbling the last message.

Shute snickered, "He's in for a surprise."

Rubbish sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Genkimaru snapped out of his trance, "What the? Not again!"

Captain spoke, "Genkimaru, please make a portal into the Minov Sea."

"Huh?" the kid asked, "You want to get stuck?"

"Yes," Captain replied.

The kid cocked an eyebrow, shrugged, and drew a portal, "There."

The grey time sprite made a clock appear inside it causing Genki to faze out again. The Gundam Force quickly boarded the Gundamusai as Chief Haro spoke, "Good luck men! And come back safe."

Captain ordered, "Gundamusai! Move out!"

Thanks to Rubbish's powers, the gundamized ship sailed smoothly into the time stream and raced forward, carrying Captain, Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Fleur, Celestin, Daichimaru, Reauma, and Rubbish. "Hang on tight chaps!" Rubbish cautioned.

Shute asked, "How will we know when to get out?"

"Simple," Celestin answered, "Keep an eye out for Genkimaru's portal."

Daichimaru watched what was his past fly by, "This is weird. I feel high."

Baku watched various moments in time fly by, "Does the entire time stream look like this?"

"More or less," Rubbish answered.

"RAMI! Look out!" Captain shouted. RAMI swerved avoiding a jagged part of time.

Zero looked behind them, "What by Mana was that!"

"A time disruption," Rubbish answered. "Something caused that certain moment in time to change. I feel sorry for the sprite that will have to fix that."

"Up there! A portal," Fleur pointed to their right.

"That's it!" the future gundams announced, "In there RAMI!"

"Roger!" RAMI veered the Gundamusai into the portal, into the future.

Demon General stood in awe, amazed at what the Angel of Death had accomplished, "How…how did…do I…how did you…?"

The Death Angel let out a hardy laugh, "It's quiet simple. The torai queen Acucallius helped me in annihilating all of Skylark and its surrounding kingdoms. The planet is now no more then a pile of space rocks."

The General laughed, "Of course the gundam hater. What did you do after that?" The battered demonian gundam eagerly asked.

"Patience younger me," Death Angel replied, "Acucallius was no longer of any use tome, I turned her into a chair." He gestured to the lizard skinned piece. "After that. I found a deserted little planet and fashioned various weapons, armor, and tools using the hides and armor of those I fell. Years I spent on that desolate rock carefully plotting my revenge when an idea arrived. By pure luck, I found the planet of Caynin. Unfortunately, the Gundam Force was there as well. I stayed hidden while they were there, no point in attacking just to lose. The Cayninights turned on the GF, allowing me to bring those simple beasts to my side. And slowly my army was born. They loved war, and after showing them what I was capable of, they proclaimed me as their god, The Angel of Death."

"Awesome!" Demon General shouted, "I never thought I would get my revenge."

"Yes, our brethren can soon rest in peace," Death Angel replied, "All that stands in my way is the Gundam Resistance led by the Ark Emperor Genkimaru and the Blazing Samurai Bakunetsumaru."

D.G. then asked, "How far have you gotten?"

The Angel happily answered, "Neotopia and Lacroa have fallen. Soon Ark will as well. And then, the entire universe will kneel before the Angel of Death!" Manic laughter escaped his fanged mouth, Demon General soon accompanying him.

The joyous moment was short lived, Purity's clock clanged loudly, "Sir, problem."

"What!?" Death Angel roared in anger.

"My lord!" An enormous black and white wolf with twin cannons strapped to his back raced forward and kneeled before him.

"Yes, High General Ace."

The wolf spoke, "A ship has appeared from an unknown time portal."

"What!" In hidden terror, the Angel of Death raced onto a balcony overlooking the war beaten land. High above the fortress, the Gundamusai rocketed forth, speeding into the east. "Bring that ship DOWN!!!"

Shute looked in horror at the battle weary land, "Where are we?"

"Behind enemy lines!" Before anyone could stop them, Celestin and Daichimaru were in the elevator and on top of the Gundamusai's head.

Celestin took his beam rifle in one hand, plasma cannon in the other and opened fire on the attacking Death Angel army as Daichimaru launched multiple bomb arrows at the opposing force.

Captain shouted, "What are they thinking!?"

"RAMI," Rubbish spoke, "Fly east as fast as possible. We must get into friendly territory."

"Roger."

"Die you sons of bitches!" Daichimaru launched multiple explosive arrows not seeing a missile approaching from the rear.

"Get down!" Bakunetsumaru yanked on the archer's collar, causing him to misfire and hit the missile. Smoke encompassed the Gundamusai's head momentarily hiding the gundams. Baku growled at Daichi, "Watch your back. We're fighting cowards."

"Yes sir."

Captain issued orders, "Zero! Celestin! We three will take the rear. Bakunetsumaru! Daichimaru. Fleur! Take the front and clear our path. Shute and RAMI, watch our backs!"

"Roger!"

Missiles, petal lined tornadoes, plasma bolts, gunfire, arrows, all types of long range weaponry assaulted those in the rear and was just as quickly returned. Up front, cannons scarcely fired, hitting dense populations of opposition. Any Death Angel follower fool enough to board the Musai quickly met an end by arrow, claws, or steel. Shute and RAMI alerted them to any stealth squadrons that may be hiding.

These Cayninights are very persistent," Captain stated.

"A pain is what they are," Celestin replied.

Daichimaru sliced another unlucky foe and looked to the horizon, "There! Resistant turf!"

Bakunetsumaru looked up spying an Arkain flag, "Good. We can get reinforcements."

Daichimaru let loose a shrill whistle, Celestin looked over his shoulder and gave a chirping whistle. The Gundamusai smoothly sailed pass the towers, any Death Angel army members following close slammed into an electric barrier and were instantly knocked back one hundred yards.

"Halt!" The Angel of Death shouted. His troops obeyed, watching the Gundamusai disappear. A deep chuckle escaped the Death Angel's throat, "They'll be back."


	14. Chapter 14

Celestin and Daichimaru laughed in victory, "In your face Death Angel!"

"How do ya like me now!" They taunted gleefully, "Ain't no-one going beat us 'cause we are the Gundam Force!" The teenage gundams grabbed each others wrist, yanked forcefully and head butted.

Bakunetsumaru looked back at the Death Angel's fortress and the war scared land, "My beloved Ark. This cannot be."

"Hate to be a downer," Daichi sighs, "But it is."

"Again war plagues my home. Is there no end?" Baku hypothetically asked.

Zero placed a hand on his distraught friends shoulder, "Don't worry Bakunetsumaru. We will change the future."

"I hope so," Celestin spoke with a sigh.

Fleur stood watching the fortress fade into the distance, Captain and Shute faced forward, the wind whipped around them bringing the occasional sting of icy breath.

"Look," Captain spoke spying a familiar sight, "Tenchi Castle!"

"Huh?" Baku dashed to the Gundamusai's bow. Rising above the landscape is the Mobile Tenchi Castle, aged by war and time, but for the most part unchanged.

Celestin smiled giving a short laugh, "Never thought I would be happier to see this sight.

He and Daichimaru placed one hand on their communicator headbands, "Gio and Ninko to Emperor Command."

Several tense seconds of static passed, "What is your request?" The castle's emblem cannon locked onto the Gundamusai as a yellow eye beast rose to its feet.

The duo exchanged a look, nodded, and spoke in unison, "Omega Delta Usua Mu Keizer."

"Access granted. Welcome home." The cannon lowered and the beast returned to its slumber.

"Rami, set us down in front," Captain ordered.

"Roger," The female AI spoke, lowering the Gundamusai in front of the castle's main gates.

Daichimaru turned to face them, "Just follow our lead."

Celestin nods looking over his shoulder, "Security is extremely tight."

"Understandable," Fleur commented.

Upon landing, a hoard of Zako soldiers and Zako Busshis surrounded them weapons drawn.

"Zako!"

"Busshi busshi zako busshi!"

Bakunetsu scoffed, "Still have those hanging around I see."

"They're useful," Daichimaru replied.

Upon dismounting the Gundamusai, the welcome committee screamed in shock.

"Z-ZAKO! It's Captain Gundam!"

"Busshi busshi! They should be dead!" They, referring to Zero and Fleur.

"The organic shrunk zako zako!"

"How can he be in two places at once zako busshi!" This time referring to Bakunetsumaru.

Those standing in the back made a mad dash into and around the castle. The past gundams squeezed themselves closer to Celestin and Daichimaru trying to get away from the shocked stares. Nervously, the teenaged gundams led the Gundam Force of old into the castle, now with nobusshis watching in disbelief.

"Natsumi-san! Zako busshi, your brother and Celestin have retu-"

"Brothers are back!" The swift female musha ran to greet them.

"But…," the Zako Busshi groaned, "busshi…."

"What! But Sir Zero and Lady Fleur have been dead for years!"

"Zako, that's what I thought but I just saw them."

"Impossible."

"Was it a ghost?"

CLANG!

"OW! Tunk!"

"Get serious Loki!"

"Bakunetsumaru-dono!"

"What is it?"

"Busshi, your son and Celestin have returned but accompanying them is well… you busshi."

"Huh!?"

"Zako busshi, a you, but no wounds."

"I have to see this for myself to believe it."

"First thing first," Captain spoke, "We need to meet any other major fighters available. Then formulate a plan to over run the Angel of Death."

"Daichimaru! Celestin!" A petite orange and white female musha tackled and hugged the duo. Her armor was very reviling, barley covering while accenting feminine assets. Her v-fin appeared as a smaller feminine version of Bakunetsumaru's, except for a small jewel where it came together. Out of the jewel, a command fin made a curve back then flattens and angled back towards her helmet. Shoulder armor barely there resembles a butterfly wings, and her wrist gauntlets are opposite that of Baku's.

Daichimaru groans, "Hi Natsumi."

Natsumi released Celestin's neck and hugged her twin tighter, "I missed you brother."

"I missed you too now," Daichi tugged on his sister, "Let go please."

"Who is she?' Bakunetsumaru asked pointing at gundamess.

Natsumi looked up then stared in shock and fear. A small gasp and the beginnings of a scream escaped her throat before Daichi and Celestin clamped their hands over her mouth silencing the scream. "Listen to me," Celestin spoke urgently, "Do not scream, we'll explain everything."

The archer added, "When we move our hands, you won't scream okay?"

Frightened the femme eyes darts from her friend to her brother multiple times, and then stared at the Force. Hands tightly folded over her gunsoul, Natsumi whimpers giving a quick nod.

Celestin and Daichimaru hesitantly removed their hands and stood up. Natsumi instantly ducking behind her twin brother, "S-so…who-what….?"

Celestin sighed, "Short version. I screwed up."

Captain kindly spoke, "There is no reason to fear us Natsumi. We are the Gundam Force from the past. Before you were born."

Armor quaking, the female musha's pupils shrunk in fear, "GHOST!"

"NO!" Daichimaru clamped his hand over her mouth once more, "Stop screaming before some one shows up!"

Fleur tried to explain, "Listen there is no reason to be scared of us."

Shute nods, "We came from the past to help you defeat the Angel of Death."

"Even though we tried to stop them," Celestin added.

Natsumi tapped her chin, eyes narrowed, "Hmm….well…you don't look too different, except for Shute-san." She moved from behind her brother and placed one hand on Shute's cheek.

The human froze, unsure of what she would do next and prepared to get his cheeks yanked. Instead Natsumi softly rubbed them, "You're shorter but still soft," She then gigged petting Shute, "And fuzzy." He replied with a nervous giggle, a slight blush crossing his face.

"Come one," Celestin motioned to a staircase, "We need to get to central command."

Higher up in Tenchi Castle, three gundams from varying homes waited, a solid white Neotopian stood in front of a large computer, another, an Ark royalty, watched the various screens and continually looked out into the scarred fields. The third, a gundamess, was only noticeable by a battered fish like tail hanging from the rafters

The royal speaks, "Are you sure Professor? To my knowledge the Gundamusai lays in ruins on the field of battle."

"That is correct," Professor replied "But that is the Gundamusai of Neotopia. I am 100 sure."

The paper door slid open as a blue and back version of Deed walked in followed by Grappler Gouf, "Greetings Emperor." 

"Hello Steel and Axis."

"What's with the nicknames?" the mostly hidden gundamess asked.

"Simple Kraken," Emperor replied, "Until we are positive they are who they say they are, we will not use nick names." An annoyed sigh was Kraken's reply.

Professor chirped, "It is 97.76 likely that they are indeed the First Generation Gundam Force." He pulled up a screen, "Bomb has already confronted them."

"Probably eager to see her brother," Steel replied in a bored tone.

Axis gave a huff and looked around, "Where's Commander? He likes taking his time."

"Give the old guy a break," Professor replied, "His entire right side is damaged beyond repair, even with his nano-skin technology."

"Some one is coming, "Kraken curled her tail into the rafter's shadows.

Just outside the door, Celestin peered into the room, "It's probably best if you wait here."

"Agreed," Captain replied.

Daichimaru slid opened the door, "Hey guys."

Steel nods, "Greetings Ninko and Bomb. Long time no see Fire-wings."

Celestin groaned at his old nickname, "Why do you insist on me calling that?"

Steel chuckled, "Glad to see you alive after all these months."

Kraken slipped from the rafters hanging from her, "Finally back safe. Welcome home you two." Kraken bore many scars on her aqua green armor. Spines ran down her helmet to her tail, a gold band encompassing her helmet and v-fin. The most notable injury was her missing left arm.

Celestin sighed sadly, "Safe yes but I fail my mission miserably."

"Don't worry about it; it was a long shot remember?" An aged musha limped in, his right side limbs severely damaged, "I'm just happy both of you are safe and in one piece."

Celestin and Daichimaru bowed, "Thank you commander."

The Last Knight then grabbed his katana, "As promised, back safe."

"Thank you Gio," Commander replied taking his sword, "I know it served you well."

Bakunetsumaru heard this, "His sword? Then that must mean…." He forced open and shot in.

"BAKUNETSUMARU!" Captain, Shute, Zero, and Fleur tried unsuccessfully to stop him.

"What the!"

A long awkward pause ensued. No one dared moved or even breathe. Both sides locked eyes with the others members. With the room as silent as it was, one could here a pin drop, not even the tatami floor creaked under the added weight. Next thing everyone knew, the Blazing Samurais screamed bloody murder, drawing their swords, "Who are you fiend!"

"Father, wait!" Daichimaru shouted.

"Uncle Bakunetsumaru! That is your younger self!" Celestin quickly spat out.

"Huh!? That's me!?" Older Bakunetsu peered unsure at his younger self.

That wasn't the only shock the future and past gundams had.

Professor asked stunned, "C-Capatain? Sh-Shute?"

Captain looked at the Neotopian gundam, "GP-04? Madnug?" He then looked towards Axis and Emperor, "Grappler Gouf? Genkimaru?"

Shute cocked an eyebrow, "That's Genkimaru?"

Grappler Gouf had not changed much save fro age and new battle scars.

Genkimaru however had changed a great deal. The once troublesome kid had grown into a young Daishogun of Ark

"Daishogun Perfect Virtue," He calmly replied tapping his fan into his hand.

Before anyone could inquire further, the Lacroix knight spoke stunned, "Sir Zero? Lady Fleur?"

Zero stared at his squire's older self, "Tunk?" Save for some armor and height, Tunk had not changed much.

Fleur and Kraken locked eyes in disbelief. "Azural? Is that you?"

"Fleur? Sis is that you?" Azural asked stunned. The water princess had grown into a pirate, complete with spikes and bore an emblem of an 'N' with bones crossing it.

Another long uncomfortable silence griped to room.

….

….

….

….

"What the hell is going on here!?!?!"

Celestin chuckled nervously, sweat running down his helmet, "You want to long version or the short version?"

Commander Bakunetsu, having just regained himself from the initial shock, flashed his gaze from Celestin, to Daichimaru, to the Gundam Force standing stunned at the door way, down to Celestin's cloaker, to Daichimaru's binding sitting in his quiver and back to the two youths. His eyes narrowed and annoyed groan escaped as he sheathed his swords, "Start explaining."

Word of the Gundam Force's arrival had traveled fast around the Death Angel Fortress. Some thought little of it, a few were frantic, most were happy for another chance to serve their god. Death Angel told them not to worry that he would guard his followers from the evil gundams. Under orders from High General Ace, Lieutenant General Cy called a meeting of the best troops they had.

"Alright listen up men!" Cy barked as he faced the group, "You are the best of the best in your field. We have been blessed by our lord, the Angel of Death, that those who die tonight will do so in glory."

A brown crested porcupine wearing a karate outfit spoke, "The Gundam Force stands no chance." For added emphasis, she karate chopped the air.

The cyborg wolf smirked, "You enthusiasm is appreciated Dawei Jin Bao." He turned his attention to Sgt. Flip, Iabi and a large Minotaur bearing titanium horns, "Sgt. Flip, Corporal Express, and Iabi, you will accompany me on the field of battle." In response, Iabi saluted, Express gave a snort and nod, and Flip spoke, "Yes Lieutenant General."

Cy directed his attention to the remaining two gundams and two organics, "They made it inside once before and this is were you five come in. Should they penetrate our forces, it is essential that you take them out. Hugh General Ace will be your commander."

A rather dark Succubus Gundamess nods, "Yes Lieutenant General."

"Dawei Jin Bao and Melissa," Cy addressed the organics, "You two will be the third line of defense inside the fortress should they break in."

"Shi," the porcupine replied.

"As you command," Melissa chirped. The short green lizard wore a simple pink tank top and skirt; a black tattoo gave her unique markings.

Cy gave a deep chuckle, his plan forming well, "Now Rifleman, you….Rifleman?" He scanned the group quickly noting one was missing.

"Do we really need him?" Kouheimaru asked annoyed.

The afore mentioned warrior stumbled towards the group one hand on his head, vivid images plaguing his mind, "What ere these visions coming to me? I see…a child running to school…that woman holding a babe…." Rifleman gasped looking towards the sky, "Is that my mother!? How can I have dreams!?"

"Rifleman!" Cy snarled, leaping from his preach and sinking his metal teeth into his shoulder and tossing him to the ground. The cybornic wolf pressed one paw to his neck, "Maintain your sanity and report to meetings on time!"

The cyborg human regained his composer, "Yes Lieutenant General. Forgive my tardiness."

Eye to eye the two Death Angel warriors stared for a minute before Cy moved himself from Rifleman's neck.

The musha gundam of the group laughed with maniacal glee, "I smell blood."

"Save it for the enemy, Araebisu," Cy ordered the blind red gundam. Araebisu wears a large intricate optic plate to detect energy signatures. Six poisonous blades waited patently on his waist.

The Lieutenant General faced his troops once more perched on his rock, "Rifleman, you will be positioned in the sealed room. Take out any foe that enters."

"Roger," the self shooting gun replies holding the bite mark.

"Kouheimaru and Araebisu, should it be necessary, you two will be stationed as a secondary line of defense just before the fallen warriors that protect our lord." The duo nods in reply. Cy then placed one paw to his cybornic ear, "We're ready to go High General Ace."

"Excellent," a gruff snarling voice replied, "We march at sun down."

"WHAT!" Commander Bakunetsumaru shouts, "You found the Angel of Death's weakness and let it escape!"

"But father!" Daichimaru protested, "The Angel of Death took him!"

"Why did you hesitate?"

"That was our fault," Captain replied, "Our shock at seeing Demon General alive allowed the necessary time for Death Angel to save his younger self."

Azural groans, "Time travel is confusing."

"Tell me about it," Grappler replied rubbing his head.

Madnug typed on the computer, "This complicates things but at the same time helps."

"Hmm? How so?" Daishogun asked.

"Simple really," the Neotopian explains, "The Angel of Death has his weakness, Demon General, safe in the confides of his fortress in Mt. Anaheim's base, the working Gundamusai, Tenchi Castle, and the Kraken, each with their own strengths. Plus we have the Gundam Force of old."

"Thanks for making us sound ancient," Fleur commented.

"Sorry."

Zero held back a snicker then noticed the dimming horizon, "Strange. These events spanned only a single day."

"Sunset? Damn," Azural commented, "They usually march at night."

"And that is when we will march," Commander Baku spoke, "They know of our gain in forces and will attack. We must do so as well, break through once more, and finish this war!"

Evening dimmed into twilight, fires on both sides dotted the landscapes. They knew their opponents were watching but neither side cared. It was a staring contest across miles of war scarred landscape. The crippled Blazing Samurai sat on Techijo's roof, hands and head resting on his cane, the occasional spark coming from his right side limbs. Mind drifting, a sigh escaped is lungs, "Who is there?"

"I take it you skills have sharpened over the years, Commander Bakunetsumaru."

This voice, it was familiar yet unfamiliar, Bakunetsu lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, "Greetings Captain." He chuckled, "Wow…when was the last time I said that."

"I guess it has been some time," Captain commented sitting on the roof, Shute joining him.

"This is so weird," the human chirped, "Seeing the future."

"Speaking of which," Bakunetsumaru strolled across the roof, "What happened to you older me?"

The aged samurai looked at his wounds, "Death Angel hit me with an energy blast destroying my right limbs nano skin. I can still fight but I have a lower limit I am trying to re raise."

"That blast sounds rather painful," Zero commented.

Older Baku scoffed, "It was." He then cast his gaze towards the horizon, "Night is coming, and we will march soon." The wind blew caring hope and nervousness as it circled the anxious gundams. This was it.

ZAKO BUSSHI HOUR!

ZB1: Konchiwa and welcome to the Zako Busshi Hour

ZB2 & 3: Busshi Busshi Zako Busshi

ZB1: Today we are discussing

All 3: The warriors of the Gundam Force Generation Two!

ZB1: Zako busshi!

ZB2: Let's start from the bottom and work our way up Zako busshi.

ZB3: First up we have Celestin, the Last Knight. Alias Gio. Celestin is a young gun who fights with mana and his plasma cannon saving his fire for emergencies busshi busshi.

ZB2: Next we have Daichimaru the Bomb Archer. Alias Ninko. Daichimaru's main weapon is his bow and bomb arrows. He switches to a short sword when caught in close range.

ZB1: Next we have Natsumi. Alias Bomb. Natsumi is a temptress with here skimpy armor which sees uses to it's fully effect. Using her sexually, she draws victims in close then hit them with one of her hand made bombs. She also makes bomb arrows for her twin brother.

ZB2: Natsumi is literally a bang busshi.

ZB1: whaps ZB2 Pervert.

ZB3: Moving on busshi busshi. We have Tunk. Alias Steel. And Loki. Alas Jomungandr

ZB2: Both of these Lacroix knight get there nicknames from being able to pair up with that scared beast busshi.

ZB1: Next we have Madnug. Alias Professor. Madnug is the youngest Neotopian, as a matter of fact the only Neotopian now zako busshi.

ZB2: Not counting the Gundam Force of old busshi.

ZB1: We're talking about Generation 2 not one! punches ZB2

ZB3: Knock it off you two zako busshi. Next is Azural, a pirate gundamess. Alias Kraken. Her nick name is in fact the name of the ship pilots which looks and acts like a water beast. She inherited the Kraken from her uncle after the Angel of Death destroyed her home.

ZB1: Close to the top we have Grappler Gouf-san busshi. Alias Axis. Gouf-san is the last of the infamous Dark Axis trio. Though old, he still actively fights and leads us zakos and zako busshi in battle.

ZB2: Near the top is Commander Bakunetsumaru-domo. The sole survivor from the first generation Gundam Force. Commander Bakunetsumaru's right side was damaged from the last time we penetrated the Death Angel's fortress. After losing, he, Celestin, Daichimaru, Natsumi, Shute, and Daishogun were forced to retreat.

ZB1: Busshi busshi. And at the top is

All 3: Daishogun Perfect Virtue zako busshi!

ZB2 & 3: Zako busshi!

ZB1: He is the first Daishogun Ark has had in years. Formerly known as Genkimaru, son of the late Kibaomaru. Daishogun now leads and protects all of Ark during this war.

ZB2: It's quiet amazing he became a Daishogun while his father was still emperor of Ark busshi.

ZB3: Zako busshi. Now that we have increased our forces strength we are ready to march against the Angel of Death.

ZB1: For the future of the Rebellion,

All 3: Zako busshis stand strong and fight!


	15. Chapter 15

Pardon the shortness. And to keep future Baku separate from our Baku I'm calling the future one Commander Baku or just Commander.

Orders are barked, soldiers march into position, engines roar, gears churn, all under the fading sun's watchful eye.

Commander Bakunetsumaru shouts, "Grappler Gouf! You and your squadron form the front line! Nobusshi! Scatter throughout the pack! Anyone who can fly, take to the skies! Shute! Keep the Gundamusai on the left flank! Azural! Keep the Kraken on the right flank! Daishogun! Keep Tenchi Castle at a steady pace behind us! Bakunetsumaru! Ride at the left point! Daichimaru! Ride at the right point! I'll take the front point! Captain! Madnug! Zero! Fleur! Celestin! Tunk! Loki! Form an aerial defense line above Tenchi Castle! Keep all projectiles out! Natsumi! Maintain you cannon turret on Tenchi Castle!"

"HOY!!!" Is the collective response as every one first punched the air then moved into their respective positions forming a dense pack.

Commander then shouts, "Remember men! No one gets inside!"

"NO ONE GET'S INSIDE!"

Daishogun snapped his fan and pointed to the fortress, "FOR ARK!!"

With a mighty battle cry, the Rebellion march across the battle field as one force, engines and food stamps creating the music of war.

Waiting battle ready in the Death Angel's Fortress's Shadow, Lieutenant General Cy watched and waited, his army eagerly pawing the ground and fidgeting with their weapons.

Breathing wind whipped around the cyborg wolf's muzzle, "They're coming," he then quickly scanned with his cybornic eye, "Attention! Enemy at 12 o'clock! 5 km and closing!"

"HOY!"

"Jolly good," Sgt. Flip comments from the cockpit of his MS Gamma 3rd Generation, "This will be a very ribbting battle."

Corporal Express snorts, "Finally a decent battle after all this time."

"Dude this will be sweet," Iabi chuckled from atop Isosceles.

Cy ignored his comrades, "4 km...3...2…." Suddenly rising to his hind legs, the Lt. General howled to the moon shining bright. His army returned the howl and charged at the incoming mechas.

"Here they come!" Captain shouts.

Commander orders, "Steady men! Steady…!"

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

Missiles, bombs, cannons, Mana, fire, water, all erupted from both sides. The front of both forces clasped together creating a shoving match as others leap over their comrades and engaged the enemy. Blood, fur, and metal soon filled the sky and ground. Screams of war mixed with yelps in pain and dying create a horrific symphony called war. Cannon fire and the exploding ground mixed in time with racing heart beats, adrenaline surged faster then the flying bullets and plasma bolts. Warriors on both sides fell as their comrades pressed on.

The hoard of no busshis, zakos, and zako busshis managed to halt any who dare try to break through taking their opponents life if needed. Handling the front forces, Sgt Flip and his Tag team partner Corporal Express knocked away both friend and foe with their Bull 'N' Chain attack creating a wide perimeter. Iabi and Isosceles knocked away any enemy forces that dare draw close. Isosceles thick hide was able to with stand countless arrows and brutal attacks. Lt. General Cy continued to bark and howl orders over the chaos symphony, Commander Bakunetsumaru shouting at the top of his lungs keeping his troops in formation.

The battle waged on soon accompanied by the cold bitter night air, a bright full moon watching the events unfold on the Arkain landscape. Taking out any opponent that came near, Commander Baku watched for their opportunity. And there it was, "Operation Break In! Go!!"

Gundamusai, Tenchi Castle, and Natsumi fired their cannons, the projectiles targeting a similar destination.

"Scatter!"

The Death Angel army attempted to dodge but most were caught in the target zone and went flying on impact creating a straight shot to the fortress.

Cy gasped and scanned the impact zone, "Don't let them in!"

Commander Baku shouts, "Celestin! Clear the path!"

"Roger!" The Last knight shoulders his plasma cannon and fires, burning a path in the ground forcing his opposition back, hitting several and blowing a hole in the fortress wall.

"Azural!"

"I'm on it Commander!" The on armed gundamess pilots the Kraken to the front of the formation and fires a stream of water from the mechanicals beasts mouth down the newly made path, turning it a hollow spiral.

The wounded musha commander barks, "Gundam Force! Now is the time we charge! Tunk! Loki! You know your orders!"

"Roger!"

Tunk starts, "Steel Dragon! Arise!"

Loki follows suit, "Jomungandr! Come to me!"

"What!" Zero watched in awe as both the Steel Dragon and Jomungandr appeared and combined with their masters

"Zero!" Captain whapped Zero back to reality, "Ask later come on!"

The samurai's leapt form their mounts, "Hurry!"

Daichimaru allowed Reauma to slip from under him, "Get'em girl!"

Under cover fire from their allies along with Tunk and Loki knocking every opposing force from the water tunnel, Commander Baku, Bakunetsumaru, Daichimaru, and Natsumi led them into the fortress followed by Captain, who was carrying Shute, Madnug, Celestin, Fleur, and Zero bringing up the rear.

"Alright let's hurry!" Commander Bakunetsumaru shouts, "We need to reach the Angel of Death's chamber as soon as possible!"


End file.
